Pain
by Karli Garwin Winchester
Summary: Kara Miller was Clark's best friend since the Kents took him in. She left before their Freshman year and now she's back to help Clark.
1. She's Back

**Alright, this takes place in the fourth season, so that means Lana is back from Paris with Jason and Lois is here. But I did change some things, like Lionel is still in jail but Chloe never went missing. And the whole Kal-el thing already happened.**

Kara Miller walked up to the house that she hadn't seen in three years. Kara was a little nervous about the whole thing. _'What if he's mad I didn't call. Not like I had a choice.'_ Kara told herself as she walked up the steps of the house and knocked on the front door. She bit her lip nervously when someone opened the door.

"Kara." A red headed woman smiled, "Jonathan and I were wondering when you'd get here."

"Yeah, my flight got delayed." Kara smiled and hugged the older woman, "How are you Mrs. Kent?"

"Oh I'm just wonderful. How are you sweetheart?" Mrs. Kent answered.

"Better that I'm back." Kara smiled at her. Kara looked behind Martha Kent and saw her husband Jonathan walking up behind her.

"Martha, have you seen…" He stopped when he looked up at the door and saw Kara standing there, "Kara. You're here."

"Yeah, I just arrived. How are you Mr. Kent?" Kara asked, giving him a hug.

"I'm good and how are you?" Jonathan answered.

"I'm alright, thanks." Kara looked around as she walked inside and Martha closed the door, "Where's Clark?"

"He's still asleep." Martha told her.

"You didn't tell him about me coming back, did you?" Kara asked.

"No, we know you wanted to surprise him." Martha said.

"Thanks. He still sleepin in the same place?" Kara asked again.

"Yeah, have fun." Jonathan told her. Kara smiled and snuck up the stairs and toward Clark's room. She opened the door slowly and quietly and walked in. He was laying on his back and Kara could tell that he was still asleep. Kara snuck over to his bed and got up on his bed as gently as she could. She smiled mischievously as she stood up and began jumping up and down. Clark woke up quickly and grabbed her by her legs and pulled her down. Kara let out a small scream and looked up at Clark, who was looking down at her.

"Kare-Bear?" Clark asked. Kara nodded slightly.

"Miss me?" Kara asked smirking.

"What the hell was that for?" Clark asked her.

"It was fun." Kara smiled innocently at him. Clark just stared down at her with a mischievous smirk of his own and began tickling her. "C-C-Clark. S-Stop." Kara said, gasping for breath.

"No, it's fun." Clark shot back and continued tickling her.

"I-I can't b-breath." Kara said, still struggling.

"Not until you apologize." Clark said, still tickling her.

"I-I'm sorry." Kara said, trying to get free. Clark smirked and stopped tickling her.

"Was that so hard?" Clark asked her. Kara just mock-glared at him.

"You are such a jerk." Kara told him.

"You started it." Clark shot back.

"Breakfast." Martha yelled from downstairs.

"Better get dressed." Kara said as she walked out of his room and down the stairs.

"So was he surprised to see you?" Martha asked as she set the pancakes on the table.

"Yeah." Kara smiled. "Thank you for letting me stay here for the school year. It was very nice of you."

"No problem dear, you're like family." Jonathan told her as he sat down at the table. Kara sat down in another chair when Clark came downstairs and sat across from her.

"Smells good mom." Clark said as Martha sat down.

"Thanks Clark." Martha said as they all started digging in.

"This is great Mrs. Kent. I missed your cooking so much." Kara told her.

"Well thank you Kara." Martha smiled at her. When they were all finished eating, Kara helped with the dishes, no matter how many times Martha said she didn't have to.

"Kare-Bear." Kara turned around and looked over at Clark.

"What?" Kara asked him.

"Wanna go to the Talon with me? Maybe see Chloe?" Clark asked.

"Sure, sounds fun." Kara smiled and walked out the door with him. "Wait, isn't the Talon that old movie theatre that Lana's aunt made into a flower shop?" Kara asked.

"Now it's a coffee house." Clark told her.

"Since when?" Kara asked.

"Since Lana's aunt moved away and Lana teamed up with Lex Luthor." Clark told her.

"Interesting." Kara nodded.

"So why did you come back? You've been gone for three years and never called. Why come back now?" Clark asked her.

"I was never able to call, my dad took my phone away cause I kept getting into trouble. And I came back because he got married to Vampira, I can't stand her. So he said I couldn't stay around if I was gonna be a bitch to her so I called your mom and asked if I could come back and she said of course so here I am." Kara finished, taking a breath.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Clark asked.

"I told her not to. I said it would be more fun to surprise you." Kara smirked.

"So you gonna go to Smallville High?" Clark asked.

"Yep, to finish my Senior year." Kara nodded. "Dad already sent my transcript and other crap."

"That's great, I couldn't imagine my Senior year without you. The rest of High School was so boring without you." Clark told her.

"Damn right." Kara nodded and let out a small laugh as Clark poked her side, causing her to jump. Kara turned to him but Clark just smiled innocently.

"You better watch that, don't make me slap you." Kara warned.

"So scared." Clark teased. Kara threw her arm back and hit him in the stomach. They walked into town and Kara gasped.

"It looks so different." Kara told him.

"Well you have been gone for three years. A lot can change." Clark said as he led her to the Talon. Kara looked around, shocked at what it looked like now. She walked to the counter with Clark and saw Lana standing behind it.

"Hey Lana, I've got a surprise for you." Clark told her.

"What is it?" Lana asked, looking up at him. Kara stepped out from behind him and smiled. Lana looked confused for a second before she noticed the ice blue eyes and recognized who it was.

"Kara?" Lana asked, walking from behind the counter and hugging her.

"The one and only." Kara smiled and hugged her back.

"Look at your hair." Lana said smiling. When Kara had last been to Smallville, her hair had been plain blonde. Now it was a slight lighter shade of blonde with black streaks.

"You like it?" Kara asked.

"Love it." Lana said smiling.

"Where's Whitney? When you're around, he's never far away?" Lana's smile faded as did Clark's.

"Did I say something wrong. Oh I'm sorry, You guys broke up." Kara asked.

"No we didn't. I mean, we did but." Lana looked down and sighed. "Whitney died."

"What? How?" Kara asked confused.

"The year after you left, he joined the army and got bombed." Lana told her.

"Oh God Lana, I'm so sorry." Kara said, hugging her again.

"It's okay, I've gotten over it." Lana told her.

"That's so sad. You guys were the cutest couple." Kara said.

"Thanks." Lana said, releasing her from the hug.

"Hey, who's your friend?" Kara smiled when she heard Chloe behind her. She turned around.

"Hey Chlo." Kara smiled.

"Kara? Oh my god." Chloe said, hugging her, "It's been forever."

"Three years, I know." Kara told her. "I've missed you all so much."

"We've missed you too Kare. How've you been?" Chloe asked as Lana went back behind the counter. Clark, Chloe, and Kara all took seats.

"Yeah, what have you been up to since you left?" Lana asked her.

"Went back to live with my dad. I missed it here so much, I started getting in trouble at school so he took away my phone, otherwise I would've called. About a year ago, he married Vampira and I hate that bitch so dad said if I couldn't get my act together or leave so I called Mrs. Kent and asked if I could stay for my Senior year and she said yes so here I am." Kara took another much need breath.

"I'm sorry. But we're so glad to have you back." Chloe told her.

"Thanks. I'm glad to be back." Kara said.

"Thanks for leaving me Chloe." Kara heard a voice behind them and turned around. It was a girl with tan skin and light brown hair.

"Sorry Lois." Chloe told her. The girl Lois looked over at Kara.

"Who's this?" She asked.

"Kara Miller. She was one of our best friends until she left." Chloe told her.

"I'm Lois Lane, Chloe's cousin." Lois told her.

"Nice to meet you." Kara said, giving a small smile.

"Are you the one that started getting my cousin into trouble?" Lois asked. Kara, Clark, Chloe and Lana all laughed. Kara had been the trouble maker when she lived in Smallville before.

"Yeah, that would be me." Kara nodded.

"Good, she needed a little more fun in her life." Lois smiled at her.

"Yeah, but I don't think she needed the detentions." Kara laughed a little at Clark's comment.

"Hey, those weren't my fault." Kara defended herself. "She's the one who got caught." They all laughed a little.

* * *

"I missed that so much." Kara told Clark and Chloe as they left the Talon, Lana still working and Lois nowhere to be seen.

"So you staying after senior year too?" Chloe asked.

"Dunno, hopefully." Kara told her. "I'm just excited for school to start."

"Wait, what was that? I don't think I heard correctly." Clark said, earning a hit in the arm from Kara.

"It's just that I never went to Smallville High and I now I'm excited to go to high school, especially since all my friends are gonna be there." Kara explained.

"Trust us, Smallville high is nothing special." Chloe told her.

"We'll just see about that." Kara smiled as they walked back to the Kent farm.

**Alright, it's a little slow but I just wanted to get this up right now. It'll get better, I promise. And by the way, I love reviews**


	2. Facade Part 1

Kara was sleeping peacefully when she was woken up by ice water being poured on her. She shot up in bed and looked around and saw Clark standing beside her a bed, a smirk on his face.

"Clark, you're so dead." Kara yelled as she got out of the bed.

"That's only if you can catch me." Clark told her as he ran at super speed down the stairs.

"That's cheating." Kara yelled before closing her door to change. She grabbed a towel that was on her dresser and patted her face and most of her hair dry. She threw the towel down on her bed which was also wet from the water and walked over to her closet, pulling out a pair of black jeans, a purple tank top and her studded belt that she always wore to the side. She walked over to her mirror and put on purple eye shadow and glitter on her eyes, followed by eyeliner. She looked at herself in the mirror for a small second before she turned and walked out of her room. She walked downstairs and saw Clark sitting at the table. Kara walked over to her seat and hit him in the back of the head on her way.

"What did I do?" Clark asked, an innocent smile on his face.

"Gave me a freezing wake up, that's what you did." Kara mock-glared at him.

"She told me to wake you." Clark said, gesturing to Martha.

"Clark, did you pour water on her again?" Martha asked. Clark just looked down at his plate and nodded.

"Yeah, see, I'm not the bad one." Clark looked up at Kara but she just smirked at him before turning her attention back to her eggs.

"The bus will be here in a few minutes." Martha told them, "You two better get your stuff."

"Alright." Kara and Clark both said at the same time, a small whine in both of their voices. They had been back for only two days and they already couldn't wait until summer to come back. Kara got up from the table and ran upstairs to grab her bag. She felt Clark run beside her at super speed and then go back down.

"So not fair." Kara complained as she grabbed her bag and ran downstairs.

"Not my fault I'm special." Clark told her. Kara rolled her eyes and walked outside with Clark. She looked down and saw a piece of paper that he was clutching.

"Clark, your dad didn't sign that." Kara said, looking at the football permission form.

"I know. Uh…I did." Clark told her.

"Clark, you really should stop hanging around me." Kara said, smirking at him.

"Yeah I should." Clark said as they got onto the bus and laughed.

"Hey Chlo." Kara said as she sat beside her.

"Hey Kara, what's up?" Chloe asked.

"Clark's a dead man." Kara told her.

"What did he do now?" Chloe asked.

"Nothing." Clark said innocently.

"He poured ice water on me this morning." Kara told her.

"Clark, that was so eighth grade of you." Chloe said, looking over at him.

"It's a classic, what can I say?" Clark told them. Kara just hit him in the arm.

"So how's Lois dealing with the face that she has to repeat a semester of high school?" Kara asked, turning her attention to Chloe.

"She's still pissed, but she'll get over it. Eventually." Chloe told her.

"It sucks for her. Thank god I didn't fail anything." Kara said.

"Yet." Clark said through a fake cough. Kara just glared at him as the bus came to a stop at the school. They got off the bus and walked into the school toward their lockers. Kara opened hers as Lana walked past here with a piece of paper in her hands.

"Hey Lana." Clark said from beside Kara.

"Hey guys." Lana said quickly before turning back around.

"I wonder where she's going in such a hurry." Clark said, turning back to Kara, looking down at her.

"She's going to see Coach Teague." Kara said simply.

"Why?" Clark asked her.

"For some reason, I can't tell." Kara told him honestly. Ever since she moved to Smallville when she was six, she always had feelings about people she was near and could tell what they were thinking, and sometimes feeling. As she got older, the power had gotten a lot stronger.

"How can you not tell?" Clark asked her. He knew her secret just as she knew his.

"I just don't." Kara said. "Hey, don't you have to turn that form into Coach Teague?" Kara asked him.

"Yeah, I better go." Clark said, giving her a small smile before he took off to the Coach's office. Kara sighed and closed her locker and turned to walk down the row to Chloe's.

"Hey, you done yet?" Kara asked her.

"In a hurry?" Chloe asked her, grabbing a book out of her locker.

"No, I just want to go to class so I can get back to sleep." Kara told her smiling. Chloe gave a small laugh at Kara's comment.

"Alright, I'm done." Chloe said, closing her locker. Kara smiled as they walked to their first period class together. Kara and Chloe sat down and looked across the room where all the guys were surrounding a girl. Kara and Chloe gave each other looks and rolled their eyes. The bell rang a second later and they looked forward as the teacher walked in.

* * *

"Classes officially suck." Kara said, sitting down at the lunch table.

"Why?" Clark asked her.

"Because they gave me homework that I can't possibly finish in one night." Kara told him, taking a bite of her pizza.

"Well if you actually start it at a decent time, you would be able to finish it." Clark told her while she just glared at him. Kara looked up and saw the girl from her class walking around with a group of guys following her.

"Oh god, please shoot me." Kara said, rolling her eyes, "Guys are such idiots."

"No mind of their own." Lois said, sitting beside her.

"Hello, I'm sitting right here." Clark told them.

"We know." They both said at the same time.

"Why can't there be one guy that doesn't fall over a girl just because of her looks?" Kara asked, turning back to Lois.

"Because guys are superficial assholes." Lois told her.

"Right, I forgot for a second." Kara nodded.

"Still right here." Clark told them.

"We still know." They said at the same time before finishing off their lunch.

"Hey Clark, you have tryouts after school today, right?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, why?" Clark asked.

"I wanted to come and support you." Kara told him.

"Why?" Both Lois and Clark asked.

"To be nice and cheer you on." Kara smiled at him before she turned to Lois and whispered, "hot guys in tight pants."

"I'll go too." Lois said, looking up. Kara laughed a little and looked over at Clark and knew he heard what she said. She just smiled and got up from the table and walked to her next class as the bell rang.

* * *

"Come on Clark." Kara yelled from her place on the bleachers beside Chloe and Lois. Kara and Lois had convinced Chloe to come with them and they were all happy, sitting in the bleachers, watching they guys on the field. They had been sitting there for a while and were very content with staying where they were. After a few minutes, they all started heading inside toward the locker room.

"Hey, where are they going?" Lois complained.

"Tryouts are over Lois. Guess you'll just have to go to the games now." Chloe said smiling. Kara jumped when her phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Kara answered.

"Kara? It's Mr. Kent." She heard Mr. Kent's voice over the phone.

"Hi Mr. Kent, what's the matter?" Kara asked.

"Is Clark with you?" He asked.

"Uh Yeah Clark's with me. I asked him to stay after school with me and Chloe because we were all going to work on the Torch together." Kara told him. It wasn't technically a lie because they were going to work on the Torch together but they were going to talk about it later.

"Okay, when will you be back here?" he asked her.

"Less than half an hour." Kara promised him before hanging up the phone and standing up. "I'm going to get Clark." Kara turned and started toward the school. She walked through the halls until she got to the locker room. Kara just walked in there and called for Clark.

"What are you doing in here?" A blonde guy asked her.

"I'm looking for Clark, where is he?" Kara asked.

"In the showers. You need to leave." The guy told her.

"Who are you?" Kara asked.

"Coach Jason Teague. Who are you?" The blonde, Jason answered.

"Kara?" Clark asked as he came out of the showers with a towel wrapped around his waist and water dripping from his hair. "What are you doing in here?"

"Your dad called." Kara said taking a step closer so only he could here, and possibly Jason. "He wanted to know where you were. I told him we'd be home in half an hour."

"I'll be right out." Clark told her. Kara nodded and turned around to leave when she felt someone grab her ass. She turned around with a sweet smile on her face.

"You know, you shouldn't have done that." Kara said, walking closer to the guy.

"Why's that?" The guy asked. Kara took another step toward him when Clark walked up to her.

"Kara, wait outside." Clark said, trying to push her away.

"But he asked a question. It's only polite that I answer." Kara told him, breaking free of Clark and walking back to the guy.

"And what is your answer?" The guy asked as Kara stood right in front of him.

"Because you don't know what I'll do next." Kara put her hand on his cheek lightly and brought her knee up. The guy fell forward and Kara backed away from him. She looked back over at Clark, "I'll see you outside in five minutes." She looked at Jason for a second and gave him a soft smile when she heard his thoughts. She turned around and walked away, feeling his eyes on her the whole time. She still heard his thoughts when she went to open the door and stopped for a second when she heard the name Lana. She turned to face him for a second before turning back around and out the door. She leaned against the wall and faced away from the door. Something about Jason made her heart jump inside her chest. _'He's a teacher Kara.' _Kara thought to herself _'But he's so Hot.' _Kara argued. _'But it's against the rules.' 'Since when do you follow the rules?' _Kara jumped when she felt someone place their hand on her shoulder and saw Clark standing beside her.

"Kara, what was that? You know you could get in deep trouble for that?" Clark told her.

"For what, being in the guy's locker room or kneeing that jackass where it counts?" Kara asked.

"Both." Clark said.

"I needed to get you before your dad finds out about you trying out for football so that's why I went in there. I kneed him because he started it. And yes, I know I can get into major trouble but I don't care." Kara replied, answering his questions. "Now can we just go before you get in trouble yourself?" Clark just nodded. "You think you could do your little speed run since I don't got my car in Smallville and we have three minutes to get back. Clark sighed and nodded. He picked up Kara and ran back to the farm, making it there in about a minute.

"Happy?" Clark asked as he set her down.

"Yes I am, thanks." Kara smiled as they walked into the house, Clark following behind her. When they walked in, they saw Martha and Jonathan working on dinner in the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry, I begged Clark to stay with me last minute. I promise it won't happen again." Kara told Martha and Jonathan.

"It's okay sweetheart, we were just a little worried." Martha told her, giving a small smile.

"I'm still sorry, I should've listened when he said he couldn't." Kara told her.

"Don't worry about it Kara. We both know how persuasive you can be." Jonathan told her, laughing a little. It was true, people had told her that she could make a fish buy water.

"So what's for dinner?" Clark asked.

"Pasta." Martha told him as she walked over to the table with a bowl in her hands. Kara and Clark both smiled as they walked over to the table behind her. Kara sat down at her seat across from Clark and she saw him staring at her. She rolled her eyes when she heard his thought. _'Why did you look back at Coach Teague earlier?' _Kara just rolled her eyes and shook her head, telling him that it was nothing. He gave her the look again but turned looked down when her phone rang. She looked at the called id that read Lois.

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Kent." Kara said, getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"Lois, what is it?" Kara asked.

"I didn't mean to. He ran out of nowhere." Lois rambled.

"Slow down Lois, what happened?" Kara asked.

"This guy just ran in front of my car and I couldn't stop in time." Lois said freaked.

"You hit someone." Kara asked confused. Martha, Jonathan, and Clark had abandoned dinner by now and were looking at Kara.

**So Yeah, I kinda had writers block on this chapter but I promise that the next one will be better. And this story is not gonna be Kara/Clark. In about two chapters, it'll turn into Kara/Jason.**


	3. Facade Part 2

Kara ran into Smallville General with Clark right behind her. She looked around and saw Lois sitting in the waiting room, her head in her hands.

"Lois, what happened?" Kara asked, giving Lois a hug.

"I had a headache so I was getting the asprin out of my purse. I looked down for a millisecond and when I looked back up, he was in front of my car. He was soaking wet and I couldn't stop." Lois told her, "I didn't mean to."

"It was an accident Lois. What happened with the Police?" Kara asked.

"I told them I was driving and he ran out. There was someone standing on the sidewalk that confirmed that I couldn't have stopped in time." Lois told her.

"Well that was lucky." Kara told her.

"Yeah, but now he won't wake up." Lois told her.

"He'll be okay. Who was it, anyway?" Kara asked.

"His name's Brett. He's on the football team." Lois told her.

"Brett?" Clark asked from behind Kara.

"You know him?" Kara asked.

"Yeah." Clark told them. "He's on the football team. Isn't the greatest guy."

"So what do we do?" Lois asked.

"Lois, check out the football team, see if they know anything." Kara said, looking over at Lois. She just nodded and walked away, leaving Clark and Kara alone.

"And what about us?" Clark asked.

"We're goin to check out the locker room." Kara said, leading Clark out of the hospital.

* * *

"So what are we looking for in here?" Clark asked when they got into the school and into the locker room.

"Anything that can help us." Kara told him as she searched around. She looked over toward a corner and smiled, remembering earlier that day when she first met Jason.

"That helps." Clark said, looking around.

"Hey, according to you and Chloe, you've been doing these kinds of things for three years." Kara said, looking up.

"Yeah, but it's weird now that you're here." Clark told her.

"Why?" Kara asked.

"Because normally when I'm in these situations, I have to use my powers and then I have to hear 'How do you know' and 'how did you do that.' It's just weird now that I don't have to." Clark told her.

"Why because it's more convenient?" Kara asked.

"Actually, yes." Clark nodded. Kara rolled her eyes and walked into the showers, where there was water on the floor still.

"Hey, shouldn't this have dried by now?" Kara asked as she almost slipped.

"Yeah, should've." Clark said. Kara looked at the ground and saw something gold by the drain. She walked over to it and picked it up. It was a necklace with the name Abby on it.

"Abby?" Kara asked.

"Abby?" Clark repeated, "That's the girl all the guys we falling all over for." Clark told her.

"Oh Yeah, I remember her." Kara nodded. "So she was in here last?" Kara asked.

"Probably." Clark nodded.

"Wait. Lois said Brett was wet before he ran out. You think he was in here with her?" Kara asked.

"You think Abby had something to do with this?" Clark asked.

"I dunno." Kara shrugged, "maybe."

"We should talk to Chloe tomorrow, she'll wanna help. But we should get back home, it's almost eleven and Mom and Dad will get worried." Clark said, walking out of the showers and toward the door. Kara followed him and stopped the second she closed the door and looked around. Clark noticed she was no longer behind him and saw her still by the door.

"Kara, what is it?" Clark asked.

"Jason's here. I can hear him." Kara told him.

"Then we better get out of here." Clark told her. Kara was hesitant for a moment but eventually nodded and followed Clark out of the school.

* * *

When Kara and Clark got back home, the phone started ringing. Martha walked over to it and answered it while Kara and Clark headed upstairs.

"Oh dear, is she alright?" Martha asked, stopping both Clark and Kara in their tracks. "Of course." Martha hung up the phone and looked over at Clark and Kara.

"Mom, what is it?" Clark asked.

"It's Lana. She's in the hospital." Martha told them.

"What?" Kara asked, shocked.

"A mirror fell on her." Martha told them.

"Clark, super speed it." Kara said, looking over at Clark. He picked her up and in seconds they were at the hospital.

"Excuse me, we're looking for Lana Lang." Kara said, walking up to the front desk.

"She's down the hall. Room 218." The nurse told them. Kara nodded and she ran down the hall with Clark behind her. When they reached room 218, they walked in slowly. Lana was laying on the bed, her left hand was wrapped in a bandage and she had scratches all over her face. Kara and Clark walked over to the bed and Kara sat beside her and Clark stood on the other side of the bed.

"Hey Lana, it's Kara. I guess you can't really hear me though." Kara said softly. "We're really worried about you so you've gotta get better for us."

"Yeah Lana, we miss you." Clark said. They stayed like that for about ten minutes before Kara decided to get up and leave Clark and Lana alone. Kara got up from the bed and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. She walked down to the waiting room and saw Jason standing there.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" Kara asked, causing him to jump.

"Kara, I'm just here because of Brett, I heard what happened and I'm just making sure he's okay. He is our star quarterback." Jason told her. Kara could tell he was lying and strained to hear his thoughts but heard him clearly. '_I hope Lana will be okay.' _"What are you doing here at midnight?"

"Lana's hurt. Apparently a mirror fell on her and she's still has yet to wake up." Kara told him.

"Really? That's unfortunate." Jason told her, acting as though he didn't know.

"Yeah, we all love her." Kara told him.

"Who's we all?" Jason asked.

"Me and Clark, who's in there with her now, Chloe and Lois." Kara told him.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" Clark asked, coming up behind Kara.

"I got a call about Brett. I was curios to see how he was." Jason told him, "And I just heard about Lana. I'm sorry."

"Thanks." Clark said. "We'd better get back home."

"Alright, I'll be right out." Kara said as Clark walked away and Kara turned her attention back to Jason, "I know you care about Lana like we do."

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked.

"Like the third day of school, we saw her walking with a note from you. What is between you two exactly?" Kara asked. She could tell that he was getting nervous.

"Nothing, there's nothing going on. It must've been someone else." Jason tried to tell her but Kara could tell it was a lie. She just sighed and nodded, too tired to say anything else.

"Alright." Kara turned around and walked away, but before she did, she heard him. _'What is it about her that I can't get enough of?'_ Kara walked outside to where Clark was and he picked her up and ran back to the farm. Clark put her down when they got inside but she fell, too tired to stand. Clark leaned back down and picked her up again, carrying her upstairs. He laid her down on her bed and Kara fell asleep instantly.

* * *

"So Abby had something to do with this?" Chloe asked the next day as they walked into the Torch office.

"We think so. We found her necklace in the boys locker room showers. She was the last one who was with Brett before he freaked." Kara told her. "We're guessing she was…um…talking to Brett." Kara told her.

"Talking? Sure." Lois said, walking into the room.

"Did your sources tell you anything?" Clark asked.

"Sources?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, Chloe has sources when it comes to this kind of thing." Clark told her. The bell rang and Kara sighed.

"We better get to class." They all nodded and walked in their separate directions. Kara walked into class and saw Abby sitting at her desk, looking upset and confused. Kara looked up at the front when the teacher walked in. Kara shook her head and put her headphones in and turned on her iPod, not in the mood to listen to teachers.

* * *

"So what did you find out?" Kara asked, walking back into the Torch office at the end of the day.

"My source at the hospital told me that both Lana and Brett have high levels of serotonin in their systems." Chloe told her.

"Okay, pretend I don't know what that is." Kara said.

"It's a chemical that causes hallucinations." Chloe explained.

"Got ya." Kara nodded and looked around, "Where's Lois?"

"She said she was going to talk to Abby's mother. She's a doctor and she thinks she might have something to do with this." Chloe told her.

"She went by herself?" Kara asked.

"That's Lois for you." Chloe said.

"How are Lana and Brett getting the serotonin in their systems?" Clark asked.

"I've been thinking about that. Dr. Fine, Abby's mother, did something to Abby to change her look. What if that gave Abby the serotonin and she passed it on to Lana and Brett." Chloe told them.

"So Abby kissed Brett but how did Lana get it?" Kara asked.

"Abby probably kissed her too." Chloe told her.

"Why?" Kara asked. Chloe's computer started beeping and Chloe looked down. She clicked on something and a few moments later, looked up.

"Lana had an appointment with Dr. Fine yesterday." Chloe told them.

"Why?" Clark asked.

"I don't know but Lois is there now." Chloe looked down again and when she looked up, Clark was gone. "Where did he go?"

"Don't ask me. I've known him since I was six and I never know where he goes." Kara told him. "But I'm guessing he went to go get Lois"

"By himself?" Chloe asked.

"That's Clark for you. You should know by now that he likes to do these types of things on his own." Kara said before walking out of the room and heading to her locker to get her books. The school was pretty empty, except for Chloe, Kara, and the football jocks. Kara opened her locker and saw a note on top of her books and opened it. '_Kara, come to the coach's office at five. J.T.' _Kara looked at her phone and saw that it was four fifty. Kara grabbed her books out of her locker and put them into her bag. She closed her locker and looked down the hall. No one was there. She started walking toward the coach's office slowly, unsure if she should go. _'he's hot.' _Kara told herself, _'But he's with Lana.' _Kara shook her head and stopped when she was outside the door. She thought about it for another second before she knocked on the door. She heard someone moving around and considered turning around but the door opened, revealing Jason.

"Kara, come in." Jason said, opening the door more, allowing her to walk in. Kara nodded and walked in and Jason closed the door.

"Why am I here?" Kara asked trying to hear what he was thinking.

"Because there's just something about you. Every time I'm around you, you make me feel different." Jason told her. Kara could tell by his voice that he was nervous, which Kara thought was cute.

"Really?" Kara asked him, not knowing what else to say.

"I don't know how to explain it." Jason told her, taking a step closer.

"What about Lana?" Kara asked before kicking herself mentally. _'Why'd you bring her up?'_

"What about her?" Jason asked.

"I know you're with her." Kara told him.

"I don't have feelings for her. I used to but they all faded when we came to Smallville." Jason told her.

"How did you meet her?" Kara asked.

"In Paris, she was doing some summer schooling abroad and I met her. We grew close but now everything I felt for her there is pretty much gone. She just seems to be keeping too many secrets." Jason told her.

"Then why are you still with her?" Kara asked.

"Because I haven't had a chance to break up with her yet." Jason told her as he took another step closer. Kara's breath caught when he was standing in front of her but she shook her head and backed up.

"Then I can't do this now." Kara said, walking around him and over to the door. She put her hand on the handle when he stopped her.

"What's the matter? I know you feel the same way about me as I feel about you. I know you want this." Kara sighed and turned to him.

"You're right, I do. But if you're still with Lana then I can't. She's my friend." Kara turned the handle and walked out of the room and back toward the Torch, where Chloe was sitting in her chair, typing on the computer.

"Where the hell have you been?" Chloe asked, looking up, "You've been gone for over half an hour."

"It's only been like ten minutes Chlo." Kara said.

"No, you left and four forty five. It's five twenty eight." Chloe told her. Kara looked at her phone and realized Chloe was right.

"I didn't even notice. Sorry." Kara said, sitting behind another computer and started typing.

"How do you disappear for over half an hour and not even notice?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know, I just did." Kara said as she looked up and saw Clark and Lois walk in.

"Are you guys okay?" Kara asked, rushing over to them.

"Yeah, Clark here tried to save me but it kind of backfired when that psycho doctor knocked him out." Lois told them.

"She knocked you out?" Kara asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah, she took me by surprise." Clark nodded. Kara gave him a look and heard him think, _'I'll tell you later.' _Kara nodded and walked out of the room with Clark and headed home. Kara turned down the hall with him and saw Jason looking at her. She just looked the other way and walked home with Clark.

* * *

The next morning Kara came downstairs to the sounds of Clark and Jonathan arguing. They weren't yelling, they never did, but she could tell that Jonathan was upset. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, they had stopped arguing and Kara walked over to the table as Martha put down the breakfast. Kara looked over at Clark, asking what that was about. _'Dad found out about football.' _Kara gave him another questioning look and he answered again, _'He said that I had to be careful because of my abilities.' _Kara nodded and looked down at her plate.

"So what are we doing today?" Kara asked Clark.

"There's a fair at school today. I'm in it and you have to come because I said so." Clark told her.

"Sounds fun." Kara said. She looked down at her phone which had started ringing. "Again?" She groaned and excused herself from the table and walked into the other room, out of earshot of Martha and Jonathan.

"Hello?" Kara answered.

"Kara?" Kara recognized that voice.

"Jason, what do you want?" Kara asked.

"You." Jason answered simply.

"I told you, I can't." Kara started.

"As long as I'm still with Lana. I know." Jason said, "But I'm not with Lana."

"What?" Kara asked.

"I told her that things changed." Jason told her.

"You broke up with her?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, I just said that twice." Jason told her.

"Why did you do that?" Kara asked.

"Because of you." Jason told her.

"Jason." Kara sighed.

"Just come to the fair today, please." Jason begged.

"I'm already going." Kara told him.

"Good, I'll see you there." Jason said before hanging up. Kara bit her lip before walking back into the other room.

"Who was that?" Martha asked.

"No one." Kara told her. Clark gave her a look but she just shook her head. "I think I'm gonna head to the fair early. See if I could help." Kara got up from the table again and walked upstairs to change. She put on a pair of blue jeans and a dark purple tank and her black hat with studs on the left side. She walked back downstairs after she did her make up walked downstairs. She headed for the door when Jonathan stopped her.

"Kara." Jonathan said, getting up.

"Yes Mr. Kent?" Kara asked.

"Something came last night for you." He told her, handing her a set of car keys. Kara immediately smiled and ran outside. Out by the cars was her purple 2007 Mercury Milan.

"Oh My God." Kara said, running toward it. "my baby." Kara smiled and got inside. She missed her car so much. She started the engine and waved goodbye to Clark, Martha, and Jonathan before she took off toward the school.

* * *

When Kara arrived, she immediately spotted Jason setting up stuff. She looked down at her phone and called him.

"Hello." She heard his voice and smiled.

"Meet me in your office." Kara said before hanging up the phone and walking into the school, heading for his office. She opened the door and sat down at his seat. Kara waited for a few minutes before the door opened and Jason walked inside.

"What are you doing here?" Jason asked.

"Getting what I want." Kara said, standing up and walking over to Jason.

"And what's that?" Jason asked, putting his hands on her waist.

"You." Kara said simply. Jason gave a small smile before leaning down and kissing her softly. Kara wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down closer. Jason started to deepen the kiss and pull Kara closer to him. Kara pulled back, breathing heavily.

"Jason." Kara started.

"Yeah, I know." Jason said, letting go of Kara who backed up slightly.

"We should get back out." Kara said, leaving first so they didn't show up together. Kara walked outside and saw that almost everything was set up. She walked down the steps and saw Clark was already there with Lois and Chloe.

"Where were you?" Clark asked.

"I forgot something in my locker yesterday and I wanted it back." Kara told him. Either he believed her or he just didn't want to press the issue. Kara smiled and looked at the dunk tank.

"That for you?" Kara asked.

"Uh, Yeah." Clark nodded.

"Oh this is gonna be so fun." Kara smirked as Jason walked out of the school and the grounds filled up with people. Clark moved to the dunk tank and sat on the platform. Lois went first to try and dunk him. The first two times she threw the football, she missed.

"Come on Lois, all those guys on the base must've showed you something." Clark taunted.

"Just wait smallville" Lois said, using the nickname she had given him.

"Keep your eye on the target." Jason said, giving the football to Lois. He gave Kara a look but she looked away, a small smile on her face. Lois threw it and missed again.

"Come on, that was horrible." Clark said. Kara and Lois gave each other a look before they each grabbed a football and threw it at the target, both making it and sending Clark down. Everyone cheered and smiled, especially Lois and Kara. Lois ran over to Clark and ruffled his now wet hair. Kara smirked and gave him a small wave. He responded by splashing water at both of them, getting them both. Kara laughed and looked at Jason who was smiling at her. Kara bit her lip and smiled back at him. She looked back at Clark who was trying to get back onto the platform and Kara's smile widened. Her life was finally good again.

**Okay, so I haven't seen the episode in a long while so I had to go by the recap which wasn't very helpful. I know his chapter isn't my best but I'm starting to get writer's block when it comes to this particular story.**


	4. Devoted Part 1

Kara was laying on her bed, confused and a feeling of guilt was clawing at her. A month had passed since she started going out with Jason and she had been happy at first, until she talked to Lana.

_Kara was in the Kent's living room when there was a knock at the door. Kara walked over to it and saw Lana standing there._

"_Hey Lana, what's up?" Kara had asked innocently. Lana just looked up at her with tears in her eyes, "What's the matter?"_

"_You were my best friend since I was six. I can tell you anything right?" Lana asked as a tear rolled down her cheek._

"_Of course Lana, what is it?" Kara asked, ushering Lana inside and into the living room. They both sat on the couch and Lana tried to stop the tears from falling._

"_Well you knew that I was in Paris for the summer, right?" Lana asked._

"_Yeah." Kara nodded and bit her lip, knowing what Lana was upset about._

"_Well I met this wonderful guy. He was perfect and I loved him." Lana told her._

"_What happened?" Kara asked._

"_He surprised me in Smallville. He was the new assistant coach." Lana said, looking up at her._

"_Coach Teague?" Kara asked, trying to sound surprised._

"_Yes. And the first few days of school he acted odd and then the day before the carnival, he broke up with me." Lana started crying again._

"_Oh I'm so sorry." Kara said, pulling her into a comforting hug._

"_What's wrong with me? Am I that bad?" Lana asked her._

"_No." Kara said, releasing her from the hug, "Nothing's wrong with you Lana. Maybe something's wrong with him." _

"_But he was perfect." Lana told her, "And sweet. And funny."_

"_Don't start Lana. You need to get over him. Forget about him." Kara told her._

"_I can't." Lana argued._

"_You have to, otherwise this will eat you alive. Just move on. I know it hurts but you have to." Kara told her, guilt clawing at her, making her feel sick._

"_You're right." Lana said softly, "I have to forget him." Lana gave Kara a weak smile and hugged her again, "Thanks for listening Kara."_

"_Don't mention it." Kara smiled and stood up beside Lana._

"_I better head back to the Talon." Lana said, walking to the door._

"_I'll see you later." Kara said as Lana walked out of the door and back to her car. Kara watched her leave and when she was gone, she punched the wall, making a small hole._

That had been a month ago and Kara had started feeling worse. When she spent time with Jason, he managed to make her smile but when she was alone, all she could do was think about what a horrible person she was. She was startled when her door burst open and Clark barged in.

"What's the matter?" Clark asked, sitting beside her on her bed.

"N-Nothing. I'm fine." Kara said, sitting up and giving him a weak smile.

"Don't. I'm not stupid. I know when my best friend is upset. Now tell me." Clark gave her a determined stare.

"I promise Clarky, it's nothing. Don't worry." Kara ruffled his hair and got off the bed.

"Kara." Clark said, standing up and crossing his arms.

"It's nothing. Not lets go before we're late." Kara grabbed her bag from the floor beside her bed and walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"Kara." Clark repeated as he appeared in front of her as she tried to walk out the door.

"Clark, I'm this close to leaving you here. Just drop it." Kara said angrily. She really didn't want to talk about it. Clark just let out a breath and walked out of the house and Kara's car as Kara followed him. She jumped into the drivers seat and sped off toward the school.

* * *

"Damnit, I really thought that paper was due in two weeks." Kara complained as she sat down at the lunch table next to Chloe and Clark. 

"It's been on the board for the past week, saying it was due by Friday." Chloe told her.

"Do you really think I pay attention?" Kara asked, annoyed and frustrated. She had a seven page paper due in four days on a subject she didn't even look up yet. "I'm so dead." Kara told the as she put her head on the table.

"You're not dead, you just gotta start it soon." Chloe told her. Kara picked her head up and glared at Chloe.

"I can't write a seven page paper by Friday." Kara told her. "I'm not that smart." She turned around and pointed a finger at Clark who had just opened his mouth to say something, "Don't even think about it." He closed his mouth but just smirked at her.

"Just research and write. It's not that hard." Chloe told her.

"Yeah, not for you." Kara muttered. She looked up and saw Lana walking toward the table. "Uh, I'm gonna go. I'll see you guys later." Kara got up from the table and walked out of the lunchroom. She walked down the hall and saw Jason walking toward her. He stopped for a second and gave her a look before gesturing to his office. She gave him a small nod and he gave her a smile before walking in to wait for her. Kara sighed and looked around to make sure no one was looking at her before she walked into his office.

"There you are." Jason said, closing the door and pulling her close to him, "I've been waiting for this all day." He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. Kara didn't respond and he pulled back and looked down at her worriedly. "What's the matter?"

"What? N-Nothing." Kara lied badly. He just gave her a look and she sighed. "I just…I feel so bad about this."

"Why?" Jason asked, hurt in his eyes.

"Because Lana loved you Jason and now I love you and now I'm all confused." She told him, looking away.

"Hey." Jason said, moving her face with her finger so she was looking up at him, "It's not your fault that I broke up with Lana. I did love her but the feelings faded. I love you Kara, and I always will." Kara smiled up at him as he leaned down to kiss her. When they were an inch away, the bell rang and Kara jumped.

"Shit, I'm gonna be late for Chemistry." Kara said, rushing to the door.

"Kara, come to practice today. Please." Jason begged. Kara thought about it for a second before she gave him a small nod and slipped out of the room, leaving Jason alone.

* * *

"You'll all be proud to know I didn't blow anyone up." Kara said, walking into the Torch office after school. 

"Good for you Kara." Clark said jokingly. Kara just hit him playfully.

"Aren't you supposed to be at Practice." Kara asked him.

"I'm heading over there now. Aren't you supposed to be working on your paper?" Clark asked back.

"Touché." Kara said softly, "But I think it'll be more fun to go to practice with you. You got some hot guys on your team."

"Kara." Clark started.

"Clark." Kara said in the same tone. "I'll see ya." Kara walked out of the school and headed over to the field where football practice would be held. She saw the cheerleaders already cheering. "Please kill me now." Kara muttered under her breath as she sat on the bleachers and opened her bag. She grabbed her literature book and began skimming through it, looking for anything she could use in her paper.

"Kara, you should work on that somewhere that's not here." Clark said, walking over to her.

"Yeah I know I should but I don't want to." Kara said stubbornly. Clark rolled his eyes and walked over to the bench while the other guys were on the field. Kara looked down at her phone and decided to call Jason who was standing about twenty feet away.

"What, you miss me?" She heard Jason ask and saw him pick up the phone.

"Why don't you put Clark on. You know he's pretty much the best guy on the team." Kara told him.

"That last part is true but Coach Quigley already thinks he has a team for the season and all decisions are made by him." Jason told her.

"But you know Clark is better than Danny. Can't you convince the coach?" Kara asked. "Besides, it looks like Danny's got other plans than playing." Kara and Jason were both looking over at Danny who was walking back toward the school. Kara hung up her phone and tried to concentrate on her work but found herself looking back toward Jason. He walked over to Clark and said something she couldn't hear but she saw Clark smile and head onto the field as Jason tossed him a football. Jason then looked up at Kara and gave her a smirk that made her blush and look down.

* * *

Two hours later, the field emptied as practice ended and it got darker out. The only people left out were Jason and Kara. 

"So what do you think of the team?" Jason asked, walking over to her.

"Most of them are pretty cute." Kara said, closing the gap between them. She saw him give a playful pout and continued. "But I already have my heart set on someone."

"And who would that be." Jason asked, his lips just inches from hers.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Kara said teasingly as she backed away from Jason and headed into the school, looking for Clark so they could head home. She found him in the Torch office and walked in.

"And what's with that smile?" Chloe asked as she walked in.

"Nothing, I'm just a little happy, I guess." Kara told her.

"Why is that?" Chloe pressed.

"None ya." Kara answered simply.

"Damn, I forgot something in the locker room. I'll be back." Clark told her.

"Hurry up, I'm hungry." Kara said from her spot across from Chloe. Clark just gave her a 'whatever' wave and left.

"So did you start on your paper yet?" Chloe asked.

"I was planning on it." Kara told her sheepishly, causing Chloe to laugh.

"Do you really want to end up like Lois?" Chloe asked her.

"Uh…I'm gonna have to say hell no." Kara said and they both laughed again. Kara looked at her watch and saw that twenty minutes had passed since Clark had left. "How long does it take to get something out of the locker room. I'm starving." Kara mumbled.

"I'm sorry, something happened." Clark said, walking into the room.

"What happened?" Kara asked.

"Danny tried to shoot Coach Teague." Clark told them. Kara's smile dropped and a look of worry and confusion crept onto her features.

"What?" Kara asked softly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I went in and Danny tried to shoot him, but I pushed him out of the way just in time." Kara wanted to yell and scream and cry but she couldn't. She wanted to go find Jason and make sure he was okay but she couldn't. Not yet. Not as long as Clark and Chloe were around.

**Okay, I know I didn't update in a long while but it's harder for me to write Smallville than Supernatural but I'll try to have another chapter up either tonight or tomorrow.**

**And just so everyone knows, I forgot that Clark's cousin's name is Kara, but this is a completely different one. I just chose the name.**


	5. Devoted Part 2

After Kara got home that night, she told the Kents that she wasn't feeling very well and that she was just going to go to bed. When she was sure they wouldn't notice her leave, she snuck out her window and climbed down the side of the house until she hit the ground. She saw that they had all left the kitchen so Kara snuck over to her car which was at the entrance to the farm and sped off to Jason's apartment. When she got there, she parked her car and ran up the stairs until she reached his door. She opened it with the key he'd given her and ran it.

"Jason." Kara called into the big, seemingly empty apartment. She ran into the living room and saw him sitting on the arm of the couch. "Jason, Clark told me what Danny did. Are you alright."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jason smiled up at her. Kara looked at his back and saw there was blood seeping through his shirt.

"Jason, you're not alright." Kara said, starting to lift his shirt. He hissed and Kara noticed why. On his shoulder was a deep cut. "How did it happen?" Kara asked him as she walked into the bathroom and got the first aid kit Jason kept under there.

"The mirror broke. I guess a piece nailed me." Jason said, still sitting on the couch.

"You guess." Kara walked over to the table and opened the kit, taking out a small pad and a bottle. She poured the liquid onto the pad and grabbed two band-aids before walking back over to Jason.

"Okay, ow ow ow." Jason said as Kara brought the pad close to the cut.

"I haven't even touched it yet." Kara told him.

"I know I was just practicing." Jason told her.

"Good because it's pretty deep." Kara put the pad over his cut and heard Jason suck in a breath. Kara removed the pad and he looked back at the cut.

"I guess it could've been a lot worse if Clark hadn't tackled me out of the way. I've never seen anybody move that fast." Kara gave a small nod as she put the band-aids on. "I got to get him off the bench. Of course that shouldn't be hard now. Do they still expel students for taking shots at coaches?" Jason looked up at her and gave a small laugh. Kara gave a weak laugh but stopped herself and shook her head.

"This isn't funny Jason." Kara told him.

"Right." He put on a serious face and grabbed a button down shirt from the other side of the couch. Kara moved to start putting the first aid stuff away while talking to him.

"It was just so hard finding this out from Clark. He told me someone tried to shoot you and I wanted to yell and scream but I couldn't because why would I be freaking out about the coach?" Kara ranted, putting the kit back in the bathroom and walked back out as Jason put his new shirt on.

"You know." Jason started, walking toward her, "This is usually the part where I would buy you a massive bouquet of flowers and take you out to a really nice dinner." Kara looked down, not able to meet his gaze, "But I can't because my dad has cut me off because I followed my heart and stayed here instead of the big bucks at business school." Kara felt small tears forming at the back of her eyes but shook them away.

"Hey." Jason said, making Kara look up at him. "I need this job and it's something I love. And it works well with my college schedule and I get to be close to you. And I know the only bad side is that we have to fly under the radar but I'm sorry for that." Kara gave him a weak smile and leaned up, giving him a small kiss. She pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I'm the happiest I've ever been being with you and not being able to share that happiness, it's frustrating." Kara told him.

"Well you know you could always take your frustration out on me." Jason told her, smirking. Kara smiled and gave a small laugh before leaning up and kissing him again. They pulled back and walked into the living room and turned on the t.v., curling up on the couch together. Kara rested her head against Jason and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

_Kara was in the boys' locker room again. This time it was empty except for Jason who was tying his shoes. Kara smiled, he looked so cute. Jason turned around and looked toward the shower as though he heard something. He saw a gun appear out of the corner of his eye and jumped out of the chair he was sitting on and fell onto the floor as Danny shot the chair a second after he jumped. Kara tried to scream and warn Jason, but he couldn't hear her. Danny aimed the gun down at him but Jason got up quickly and ran behind a wall. He ran through the rows of lockers as Danny followed him and shot again, just missing him. Jason finally got to the door but it was locked. Danny cornered Jason and shot the mirror just beside his head. Jason fell to the ground as the glass shattered and fell on him. Jason managed to get up and looked at Danny._

"_Whoa, Danny. Put the gun down man. Lets talk about this." Jason said, holding his hands out._

"_It's too late Coach. You shouldn't have hit on my girl." Danny said before pulling the trigger._

* * *

Kara sat up, tears streaming down her face. She looked around and noticed that she wasn't in her room or on Jason's couch. She got out of bed and made her way to the door. She walked out and noticed she was still in Jason's apartment. She looked back and realized she had been in Jason's bed. She looked into the kitchen and saw Jason standing there. 

"You're awake." Jason said, walking over to her and kissing her.

"What time is it?" Kara asked, yawning.

"Almost six thirty." Jason told her and Kara let out a breath.

"Shit, I have to drive Clark to school. I'm sure he noticed that I wasn't home by now. And I don't have time to go pick him up and get ready for school." Kara said, looking around.

"It's okay. Clark will find a way to get to school. Just tell him that you left for school early." Jason said, holding her face in his hands. "Calm down." Kara gave him another smile as he leaned down and kissed her again.

"I better go grab my bag out of my car. I always keep a spare set of clothes in there." Kara said, trying to pull away.

"And why is that?" Jason asked with a smirk. Kara rolled her eyes and hit him playfully.

"Just in case I fall asleep somewhere, like at a friends house or boyfriends house." Kara smiled and kissed him again before running down to her car and grabbing her bag with her clothes and other things in it. She ran back up to Jason's apartment and into his bedroom before locking the door and changing into a clean pair of jeans and a plain black tank top. She brushed out her hair and put on perfume before grabbing her bag again and walking out to Jason.

"Cute." He said, pulling her to him again.

"Jason, we're gonna be late." Kara gave him a quick kiss before pulling away and walking out the door and to her car, rushing to school.

* * *

When Kara walked into school, she saw Clark at his locker. Kara walked over to him and leaned next to the locker he was facing. 

"I'm so sorry I left you. I just needed to get to school early to work on my paper." Kara told him, a pout on her face. Clark looked up at her and gave her a small laugh.

"It's alright. I know you need to get it done. It's due in like three days, right?" Clark asked.

"Don't remind me." Kara groaned, wanting to forget the whole thing.

"Well I had to run to school early to pick up my jacket, you like?" Clark asked. Kara finally realized that Clark was wearing a letterman jacket.

"Not really your colors." Kara told him smirking.

"They're the school colors." Clark argued as Karli just shook her head, laughing. They both looked over when then heard Lois yelling into her phone about wanting to get out of high school and go to Metropolis University.

"You know, if you spent as much time studying as you did trying to leave, you'd be in college already." Clark said as the two of them walked over to Lois.

"And where'd you get that pearl of wisdom? The Farmers' Almanac?" Lois asked as they headed for the Torch. Clark gave her a fake laugh and changed the subject.

"So what do you think?" Clark asked, bringing her attention to his jacket.

"They're not really your colors." Lois said, looking back at him and then in the direction she was walking. Kara smirked as Clark rolled his eyes.

"They're the school colors." He argued again.

"I'm glad you made the team Clark, but why be a conformist?" Lois asked annoyed, "At least with the whole farm boy plaid thing, as lame as it is, it completely belongs to you."

"In the future, lets restrict our conversations to hello and goodbye." Clark said and Kara laughed. Her laughter was cut short as she looked around the halls. The cheerleaders were walking around the school and their football playing boyfriends were tagging along like little lost puppies.

"Where are we?" Kara asked.

"Some freakish feminine parallel universe?" Lois asked, finishing Kara's sentence.

"looks like." Kara said as they walked into the Torch office.

"Hey Chloe, have you seen the way these football players are acting?" Lois asked Chloe who was standing by a desk.

"Yeah, And I noticed one of them unloaded a shotgun in the boys locker room." Kara tensed as she remembered the dream with Jason, "I was thinking about doing an article on it but the only three reporters are late again." Chloe turned to look at them and gave a shocked expression. "Oh, Hi. It's you."

"Sorry, I was storming the gates at Metropolis U trying to get them to change their admissions policy." Lois told her.

"I was up late and early working on my paper due Friday." Kara gave her excuse.

"And I had to pick up my new jacket. What do you think?" Clark asked her.

"It's not exactly your colors." Chloe told her and Kara and Lois smirked and crossed their arms, looking over at him.

"It's the school's colors." Clark argued for the third time that day.

"Whatever. Lois I need you to go to the Smallville Medical center. Apparently our gun toting ex quarterback woke up this morning and he's suffering a sting of second degree burns. He's been apologizing non stop." Chloe told her. Lois nodded as her phone rang.

"Hello." Lois answered. "Yes I'll hold for the dean." Lois grabbed her bag and looked over at Chloe. "I've gotta go." With that Lois ran out of the room.

"Alright, I guess I'll go to the Medical center." Chloe said, walking over to her desk. "Clark I need you to talk to Coach Teague. After all you were there by the way. Nice save by the way."

"Actually Chloe, with this whole football thing." Clark paused for a second before continuing, "I'm gonna have to dial back my time at the Torch." Chloe looked hurt so Kara quickly spoke up.

"I'll talk to Coach Teague." Kara told them.

"You've got a paper to write." Clark told her.

"Yes, and it's for an extra class. So if I bomb it, it doesn't matter." Karli told them.

"So I guess it's just you and me Kara." Chloe said, walking from behind the desk and over to another table.

"I'm sorry." Clark said, walking over to her, "My priorities." Chloe cut him off.

"You know what, don't worry about it. This is a big deal for you, I mean, you're the new starting quarterback. That's gotta be pretty exciting."

"It is. But I'm not sure the other guys want me around." Clark told them.

"Well they've been playing together for three years. You're on the team for two weeks and you're already starting, what did you expect, hugs and kisses?" Chloe asked. Kara opened her mouth to say something but Clark turned to her.

"Don't even think about it." Kara shut her mouth quickly and did her best to look innocent.

"Actually Clark, I need to talk to you." Kara gave him a look that let him know it was important and led him into an empty classroom.

"What is it?" Clark asked her.

"You know how I can hear what people are thinking or feeling?" Kara asked him, her voice low.

"Yeah, what about it?" Clark asked.

"I think my power is growing." Kara told him.

"What do you mean?" Clark asked her.

"Last night I fell asleep and I saw what happened to Coach Teague. With Danny." Kara said, looking down.

"W-What?" Clark asked, confused.

"I don't know. It's kind of like a vision kind of thing, but a little late." Kara told him, "I don't know but it freaked me out."

"Why do you think you saw what happened to Coach Teague?" Clark asked her. Karli bit her lip.

"I don't know. Maybe because it was the most recent bad thing. I don't know how this stuff works." Kara said, looking up at him. The bell rang and they looked at the door as people started piling in.

"We'll talk about this later, alright." Kara nodded and ran out of the room and to her History Class on the other side of the school.

* * *

Karli walked out to the field later that day to work on her paper and maybe talk to Jason about what happened for the Torch. She found that the team was already working and that Jason was walking down the field, looking at the guys. 

"Coach Teague." Kara said, sneaking up behind him. He jumped and turned around, but gave a small smile when he saw it was her. "I'm doing a story for the Torch on Dan and I was wondering if I could talk to you for a little bit." Kara asked, her eyes shining mischievously.

"Can it wait, I'm in the middle of a practice?" Jason asked, looking around.

"It will only take two seconds, I promise." Kara gave a playful pout that only he could see.

"I'll do it later." Jason said, giving her a smirk. "I will."

"Okay." Kara sighed and walked over to the bleachers where her bag still was. She decided to leave the practice and head back to the farm so she could clear out all the distractions and get her paper done. Her phone started ringing when she reached her car and she answered it.

"Hello?" She answered into the phone.

"Where are you going?" She heard Jason ask.

"I have a paper to write. I'll see you tomorrow, okay." Kara told him.

"Alright, bye." Jason said sadly into the phone. Kara looked at her phone, confused for a second before she slid it into her pocket and threw her bag into the passenger seat before sliding into the car and driving back to the farm.

* * *

Seven hours later, Kara was laying on her stomach on her bed, her book and laptop in front of her. She had been working the whole time but hadn't got much done, about two pages of bullshit. She gave a frustrated sigh and rose from the bed. She snuck down the stairs, everyone pretty much asleep. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Pepsi from the fridge and turned to head upstairs when she saw someone sitting at the counter and jumped. She looked closer and noticed it was Clark. 

"Damnit Clark, you almost gave me a heart attack." Kara complained as she walked over to sit beside him.

"Sorry." Clark said.

"What are you doing up anyway?" Kara asked him.

"Couldn't sleep. Came downstairs and found the cookies." Clark said, picking one up and taking a bite out of it. "Why are you up?" Kara shrugged her shoulders and took a cookie from the plate.

"I'm working on my paper. It's starting to piss me off so I came down." Kara explained, taking a bite.

"Kara, I gotta ask you something." Clark said, looking at her seriously.

"Shoot." Kara said with her mouth full of cookie.

"Where were you really last night and this morning?" Clark asked her. She looked down, trying to avoid his gaze.

"I was at the school, working on my paper. I snuck in late to use the computer because my laptop wasn't working right." Kara lied off the top of her head.

"Kara, I'm serious. Tell me." Clark almost pleaded. Kara let out a sigh and looked up at him.

"Clark, I can't tell you just yet. But I promise I will eventually, okay." Clark sighed and nodded.

"Alright, I'll make sure you do Kare-Bear." Clark said, making her smile.

"I'm gonna head to bed, you should do the same." Kara ruffled his hair jokingly before giving a small laugh and walking back up the stairs. She saved her document on her computer before shutting it down and putting it on her desk. She tossed her book in her bag and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

The next morning, Kara woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She groaned into her pillow and looked at her clock that read five fifty. She groaned again and answered her phone. 

"Hello." Her voice muffled in her pillow.

"Can you come to school early, I need to see you." She heard Jason say.

"Jason, it's not even six in the morning. Normally I'd be sleeping for another twenty minutes." Kara complained.

"I just…I need to see you." Jason said in a tone Kara couldn't place.

"I can't go early but I'll see you after practice okay." Kara told him.

"I can't wait that long." Jason told her.

"I'll see you after practice." Kara hung up her phone and threw it on her floor. She turned around in her bed and tried to get back to sleep when her alarm went off.

"This is not happening." Kara said into her pillow. She turned off her alarm and got up reluctantly. "Maybe I'll just stay home sick. Or I could just ditch, I always did that." Kara quickly dismissed the thought and got dressed in a pair of black jeans and a black tank top with a purple flower on the side of it. She yawned loudly before doing her make-up and grabbing her bag, slowly making her way down the stairs.

"You look dead." Clark said, getting up from the table and walking over to her.

"Yeah, not a lot of good sleep." Kara told him, grabbing a cinnamon roll from the table and moved over to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"Did you ever talk to Coach Teague?" Clark asked her. Kara's eyes went wide as she turned to him.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked him.

"You were supposed to interview him for the Torch." Clark told her. Kara internally let out a relieved sigh and shook her head.

"I knew I forgot something. I'll do it today." Kara said, picking up her cinnamon roll and coffee cup. "Now lets go before Chloe gets mad at us for being late." Kara opened the door with her arm and started walking toward her car.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to talk to you about Chloe." Clark said, coming up beside her and opening her door for her. Kara gave him a small nod and put her coffee cup in it's holder while Clark shut her door for her and walked over to the other side.

"What about Chloe?" Kara asked, putting the cinnamon roll in her left hand and starting the car. She pulled out of the farm and headed toward the entrance.

"She came on to me yesterday." Clark told her. Kara slammed on the breaks and looked at him.

"What?!" Kara yelled, shocked.

"Well I knew she had a crush on me but I thought we talked about it. We decided it was better just to be friends. But last night, she was in the loft waiting for me." Clark told her.

"Okay, don't need details but what did you say to her?" Kara asked him, easing on the gas again.

"Well I tried to ask what she was doing but she kind of cut me off." Clark said, looking out the window.

"Too much. I can't picture you two together." Kara shook the thought out of her head and took a bite out of her cinnamon roll.

"Neither can I." Clark told her, shaking his head. Kara pulled up into the parking lot and finished off her breakfast before stepping out of the car, grabbing her bag and coffee before closing the door behind her.

"Just don't do anything to make her upset." Kara walked into the school, leaving Clark behind.

* * *

Kara was sitting in her Literature class, staring off into space when a woman from the main office walked into the room. 

"Kara Miller?" She asked, looking around the class.

"Yes?" Kara asked, snapping out of her day dream.

"Coach Teague needs to see you." She said, handing Kara a pass. Kara looked at it confused for a second before she walked out of the class and toward Jason's office. When Kara turned the corner, she saw Jason standing there, walking toward her.

"Hey, Is everything okay?" Kara asked in a soft voice.

"Hey." He replied, walking over to her and placing his hands on her cheeks. "It is now." He leaned down and kissed her softly. Kara immediately pulled away.

"What are you doing?" Kara asked, looking around.

"It's called kissing my girlfriend." Jason said, looking into her eyes.

"No, I was talking about all of this." He looked confused at her until she held up the note. "A lady from attendance announced to my entire Lit class that Coach Teague needed to see me." Jason gave a small smile and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Kara moved from the touch and looked around. "Look, I don't want you to take this the wrong way because I love you but this sudden spontaneous thing but it's a little strange, even for you. You sacrificed an incredible amount to be with me and I won't cost you your job."

"My Job doesn't matter, okay. You do. I wanna make you happy." Jason said, placing his hands on her face again.

"I know." Kara said, taking his hands and pulling them off of her, "And I love that. I love you for it. But I think we should discuss this later."

"Okay, but promise me something." Jason asked her, looking into her eyes.

"What is it?" Kara asked, looking around, making sure no one was around.

"Come to practice today." Jason asked, his eyes pleading with her.

"Jason, I can't. I have my paper due in a few days." Kara told him.

"Please, just for ten minutes." Jason begged. Kara looked up at him and sighed.

"I'll be there. But just for ten minutes." Kara promised before turning around and walking back into class.

* * *

Kara was sitting on the bleachers again. Jason was sending her looks while the guys practiced on the field. Jason called for them to have a break and Kara saw Clark heading over to her. 

"Kara, you have a paper to write." Clark said as he took off his helmet.

"I'm taking a break. It helps." Kara told him, a weak smile on her face.

"You better finish this paper or I'll have to hurt you." Clark threatened, a smile pulling at his lips.

"I'd like to see you try." Kara smirked and laughed. "Remember who's older." Kara stood up and ruffled his hair, laughing.

"Hey Kent, you wanna join us or what?" Jason called from the side of the field.

"You better get back to practice before Coach Teague puts you in time out." Kara smirked. He poked her in the side, causing her to jump before he smirked and walked away when Lois ran over to him and began talking to him. Kara looked over at Jason and saw him glaring at Clark while he took a drink from a water bottle that contained a neon looking green liquid. Kara jumped when she heard Chloe yell Clark's name and saw what Chloe was wearing. She was wearing a crow cheerleader uniform. Kara shook her head in disbelief before Jason called to Clark again. Kara watched as Clark drank the same green liquid as Jason and his face held a pained expression. Jason and Clark talked for a second before Clark ran out to the field, slowly. Jason stopped one of the other football players and said something before pushing him toward the field. After an hour, Kara noticed something was definitely wrong with Clark. She ran over to where Jason was standing and stood in front of him.

"Jason, you need to take Clark out. There's something wrong with him." Kara tried telling him.

"If he's gonna start on Friday, I can't take him out. He needs to practice." Jason said, glaring at Clark.

"Jason, he's hurt. This isn't like him, I think he's sick." Kara argued.

"Kara, he needs to learn his lesson." Jason told her.

"What lesson?" Kara asked, confusion on her features.

"Don't worry." Jason's look softened when he looked down at her, "Everything will be fine." He promised her.

After practice, Clark skipped the showers and Kara helped him to her car.

"It's okay Clark, you're good." Kara said, helping him into the passenger seat.

"Something's wrong." Clark said, leaning back in the seat.

"I know." Kara said, sliding into the driver seat and sped off toward the farm.

* * *

"You should really tell your parents." Kara said as she helped Clark into barn and up to the loft. 

"I don't want to worry them." Clark said as Kara helped him into the nearest chair. Clark unbuttoned his shirt and started putting the icepacks on his bruises.

"Maybe they should worry Clark. These are pretty nasty." Kara told him, looking at all of the bruises on his chest.

"I'm fine, but I think I need another icepack." Clark told her.

"I'll be right back." Kara said, running down the stairs and out of the barn. She thought she saw someone as she ran out but shook that thought out of her head and ran into the house.

"Kara, where's Clark?" Martha asked as Kara grabbed an icepack from the freezer.

"He's in the loft." Kara told her.

"Why do you have that?" Martha asked.

"I fell during school today. I bruised my leg pretty bad." Kara told her, rushing out of the house and back to the loft before Martha could say anything else. She heard something break in the barn and ran in. She saw Clark lying on the ground, the banister was broken. She also saw a hooded figure walking down the stairs. Jason.

"Clark." Kara yelled, running over to Clark who was bleeding badly. "Jason, what are you doing?" Kara asked softly as Jason walked closer. He went to punch Clark again but was pulled away by a guy she didn't recognize. Jason ran from the barn and Kara recognized the man who had pulled Jason from Clark as none other than Lex Luthor.

"Clark." Lex said worriedly.

"Lex." Clark said in a pained tone.

"Are you okay? Who was that?" Kara looked down at Clark and she brushed his hair back and looked up at the door where Jason had just run off.

**So there's another Chapter. I guess I was in the Smallville mood today. Tell me what you think.**


	6. Devoted Part 3

Ten minutes after Jason ran from the barn, Kara and Lex had helped Clark into a chair and Kara started looking him over. Lex went over to the table to grab an icepack so Kara took advantage of the second of privacy.

"Clark, how could this happen?" Kara whispered, referring to all the cuts and bruises along Clark's body.

"I don't know. I was fine until practice." Clark told her. They both stopped talking when Lex walked over to Clark, handing him the icepack.

"Are you sure you don't want to call the police?" Lex asked before turning around again.

"It's not like any of us got a good look at him anyway." Clark said, wiping the blood from his face. Kara looked down, wondering what was going on. _'Why would Jason attack Clark?' _Kara was so confused. She looked over at Clark and saw that all the bruises and cuts were gone. She gave him a confused look and he just shrugged his shoulders before Lex turned around and walked back over to them.

"That's odd." He said, looking Clark over.

"What?" Clark asked, looking away.

"I could've sworn there was a cut above your eye." Lex told him.

"Actually, I'm feeling a lot better all of a sudden." Clark said, giving him a quick glance.

"I still think you should have a doctor look at you." Lex said.

"I guess I was lucky you were here." Clark said, getting up and moving over to the work table. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to give you something." Lex said, holding a folder and walked over to Clark. "It's every file I ever had on you."

"How do I know you don't have a copy?" Clark asked, looking at Lex. He looked at Kara for a brief second who was standing behind Lex. She gave Lex a quick look before looking back over at Clark and shaking her head, telling him Lex didn't have a copy.

"You don't. But it's the truth." Lex answered.

"Lex, if this friendship was so important, why did you lie to me for so long?" Clark asked.

"I don't know." Lex answered simply. Clark spared a brief look at Kara who just gave a small nod, "There's a darkness in me that I can't always control. I'm starting to think that's my curse. Why every relationship I have ends badly."

"We all have a dark side Lex." Clark told him, looking away.

"Yes, but I can feel mine creeping over the corners. Your friendship helps keep it at bay. It reminds me that there are truly good people in the world." Lex gave a small sigh before speaking up again, "Good night Clark." Lex turned around and headed for the barn doors. He stopped in front of Kara and turned to her. "Pleasure seeing you Ms. Miller."

"Pleasure to see you too Mr. Luthor." Kara said kindly. In all honesty, she didn't want to deal with any of this.

"You know you can call me Lex." He said, taking her hand and kissing the back of it softly. He gave her a soft look before walking out of the barn. Kara shuddered briefly before walking over to Clark.

"Be careful around him Clark. He's really hard to read." Kara told him. Clark nodded and started walking out of the barn, "Where are you going?" Kara asked, following him.

"School. Maybe I can find Coach Teague." Clark said, walking toward Kara's car.

"I guess I'll drive you." Kara pulled her keys out of her pocket and got into the car, speeding off toward the school.

* * *

"What are you two doing here?" Lois asked as they walked into the school.

"I was his ride." Kara said simply, her mind somewhere else.

"I'm looking for Coach Teague, he just attacked me in my loft." Clark answered.

"Well after that performance of the field today, I'm not surprised." Clark stopped in the middle of the hall and turned to Lois. Kara stopped and looked between them. "I'm kidding." Lois gave a small laugh.

"Look the cheerleaders are spiking the water cooler at practice. That's why Chloe and the players are acting so weird." Clark told her.

"Nice work smallville. You wanna know what they're using?" Lois asked, looking up at him.

"You actually did some investigative reporting?" Clark asked surprised. Lois rolled her eyes and dragged Clark into the Torch. Kara followed though her mind was somewhere else.

"My cousin goes Martha Stewart without the jail time, yeah. Suddenly the power of the press interests me." Kara heard Lois say, sounding distant. "Look what I found."

"Mandy and Rhonda did a science fair project together. So?" Clark asked.

"So, that's our smoke and gun. According to the Chemistry teacher, they researched a hormone called Phenylethamine."

"Phenylethamine." Kara repeated, trying to remember where she heard that before.

"The love molecule." Clark read off the paper Lois gave him.

"Exactly." Lois told him.

"So it's a love potion?" Clark asked.

"Yeah but it didn't work." Lois told him.

"Until they added the meteor rock." Clark said.

"I've gotta go. I'll be back." Kara said. She had tried to keep her mind on the conversation but she kept thinking back to Jason. For the past few days, he had been drinking the liquid from the cooler almost non stop. Kara slid into her car and drove as fast as she could to Jason's apartment.

* * *

"Jason, where are you?!" Kara yelled, walking into the apartment. A moment later, she saw Jason walk out of the kitchen.

"Hey baby." Jason said, walking over to her, trying to kiss her.

"Jason, don't. Why did you try to kill Clark?" Kara asked, backing away from him.

"He got too close to my girl. He should've known better." Jason said, walking closer to her.

"Jason, Clark's my friend. He's not going to do anything." Kara said, backing up as far as she could before she found herself backed against a wall.

"Well now he won't for sure." Jason put his hands on her waist and pulled her toward the kitchen, "Come on, I'm making dinner for us."

"Jason, stop." Kara said, breaking free of him after he pulled her into the kitchen.

"What, Clark got to you? You gonna go off with him now?" Jason asked, jealousy in his eyes.

"Jason, this isn't you. The cheerleaders spiked the water cooler at practice with some kind of love potion." Kara tried telling him.

"You expect me to believe that?" Jason asked skeptically.

"It's the truth. I'd never lie to you." Kara promised.

"You're lying. You're just protecting Clark." Jason started getting angry.

"No I'm not." Kara told him.

"Bullshit, I see the way you act around him. You'd rather be with him, wouldn't you?" Jason asked.

"Jason, I love you." Kara said softly.

"That's a lie." Kara was starting to get nervous and scared, not knowing what Jason would do.

"I love you Jason." Kara said again.

"No you don't!" Jason yelled, walking toward her. He reached out for her but she just kicked him and he fell on the stove. He let out a yell as he fell to the floor, his shoulder badly burned.

"Jason, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." Kara said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Kara." Jason said softly, looking up at her, "What happened?"

"Y-You don't remember?" Kara asked, kneeling down beside him.

"No. Did I do something bad?" Jason asked. Kara shook her head, not sure how to answer. Her head snapped toward the oven as it finally clicked into her head.

"The heat." Kara muttered to herself.

"What?" Jason asked.

"Nothing." Kara helped Jason up and walked over to the freezer and grabbed an icepack, putting it on his shoulder. He hissed as the cold made contact with his burn. Kara helped him to the couch and sat him down. "I'll be back. I have to go somewhere real quick. Keep the ice where it is." Kara gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking out of his apartment and down to her car.

* * *

"Lois, where are you?" Kara asked when she got back into the school. She had called Lois when she noticed that her and Clark weren't in the Torch anymore.

"I'm in the boiler room by the weight room. Clark and I are doing a little investigating to figure out how to stop the Jocks." Lois told her.

"I think I know how." Kara said as she started running for the boiler room.

"How?" Lois asked. Kara opened her mouth to answer when the line went dead.

"Shit." Kara said, running faster. She opened the door to the room and saw Lois and Chloe fighting. Kara saw that Chloe's back was to the furnace.

"Lois, push her against the furnace." Kara yelled.

"What?" Lois asked, not hearing her. Chloe moved to hit her but Lois kicked her into the furnace. "Oh sorry, sorry, sorry. Are you okay Chloe." Kara heard Lois say as they both knelt beside Chloe.

"What happened?" Chloe asked, looking around confused, "What's going on?" Lois looked up at the furnace and smirked.

"I see you just figured it out without me having to tell you." Kara said as they both helped Chloe up.

"We gotta get back to Clark." Lois told them.

"Where is he?" Kara asked.

"Distracting Mandy." Lois said, making a disgusted face.

"How far do you wanna go here?" Kara heard Mandy's voice from the other side of the door.

"Right about there would be good." Lois said as they walked into the room.

"That is something I never needed to see." Kara complained when she saw Clark laying on the desk with Mandy straddling him. Mandy gave an annoyed look and got off of Clark. He rolled off the desk and rushed over to Lois, Kara, and Chloe, hiding behind them while he put his shirt back on.

"Chloe, you okay?" Clark asked her.

"Yeah, fine." Chloe gave a small nod.

"I can't believe you Clark." Mandy said annoyed.

"Oh please. Do you know how pathetic it is that you have to resort to chemicals to control your boyfriends?" Kara asked.

"I'm sick of being a distance second to a football." Mandy told them.

"So you create a bunch of psycho whack jobs?" Lois asked before looking at Chloe. "No offense."

"Non taken." Chloe said quietly.

"What took you so long?" Clark asked, turning to Lois.

"um, she was attacked by a crazy plumber." Chloe told him and gave Lois a look to play along. Clark gave Chloe a skeptical look before looking back at Lois.

"Did you find a cure?" Clark asked.

"Yeah." Lois started.

"I figured it out first though." Kara cut her off. Lois gave her a look so she shut up.

"we worked out our own little experiment." Lois told him. He gave her a look, asking for more information and she rolled her eyes. "I accidentally burned her on the furnace in the boiler room and she snapped out of it."

"Just like Dan snapped out of it when the gun heated up." Clark said, catching on.

"Exactly." Lois, Chloe, and Kara said at the same time.

"So it's the heat?" Clark asked.

"Yeah." Lois and Kara answered.

"Um guys. Where's Mandy?" Chloe asked. They all looked around the room and saw that Mandy was gone.

"Oh nice Clark. You only have one thing to do." Lois started.

"Me? You're closest to the door." Clark argued.

"Okay so it's automatically my fault?" Lois asked.

"Guys." Kara said as Mandy walked back into the room, her hands on her hips. They all turned to face her.

"Oh hey, we were just talking about you." Lois told her.

"Yeah? Now you'll wish you never crossed me." Mandy told them.

"Yeah and what are you gonna do?" Lois asked.

"Cheer us to Death?" Kara asked, finishing Lois's thought. They looked at the doors and saw four football jocks walking in with bats.

"Oh great, here comes the love squad." Lois said as they walked into the room. Clark immediately walked in front of the three girls, protecting them. _'Typical Clark.' _Kara smirked a little.

"Lets get out of here." Clark said, taking hold of Chloe and walking out of the room. "Come on Lois. Kara." But they just ignored him, smirking at the guys.

"Bring it on Hot shots." They said at the same time. The boys started for the both of them but they just kicked them, sending them back toward Mandy.

"Nice." They said at the same time as the guys started standing up and Clark walked back in and over to them.

"Lois, Kara, what are you doing?" Clark asked them.

"Hey Clark, got any explosions up your sleeve?" Lois asked, looking up above the jocks. There was a pipe that read 'Caution. Hot.'

"You're gonna pay bitch." The jock that Kara kicked said, standing up. Kara gave Clark a subtle nod and he looked up at the pipe before using his heat vision to make it burst. Steam poured out and onto the football players, causing them to snap out of it.

"Okay, what the hell was that?" Lois asked, looking confused.

"I guess the pipe must've broken or something." Clark told her. "Pretty lucky, huh?"

"Yeah." Lois nodded before turning to Clark. "You better hope for that kind of luck tomorrow on the field." Clark glared at her before looking away and rolling his eyes. Kara smirked and gave a small laugh before she remembered about Jason.

"Shit, I've gotta go." Kara said, running out of the school and back to her car.

* * *

"Jason." Kara said, knocking on the door before she opened it and peeked into the apartment. She didn't see him so she walked in and called his name again. He walked out of his room a moment later.

"I'm sorry." Jason said, walking over to her and pulling her close to him.

"For what?" Kara asked, pulling back slightly and looking up at him.

"For getting jealous. For almost killing Clark. For yelling at you. Accusing you of liking Clark." Jason told her.

"You forgot waking me up at five fifty in the morning." Kara told him, trying to lighten the situation. Jason gave a small laugh and kissed her forehead.

"I didn't mean to do all of that. I didn't want to. I just couldn't help it." Jason told her.

"It's okay. It wasn't you." Kara told him, "It was the cheerleaders."

"What do you mean?" Jason asked confused. Kara gave a small laugh. She loved it when he looked confused.

"They spiked the water cooler with this 'love potion' Mandy and Rhonda created for the science fair. It had the chemical Phenylethamine in it, it's a pretty powerful hormone. It didn't work until they added meteor rock and when it worked they spiked the drink so the jocks would pay more attention to them than to football." Kara finished, taking in a much needed breath. Jason didn't know what to say as he still absorbed the information. "It wasn't your fault Jason. I'm fine. Clark's fine. Just apologize to him. He knows it wasn't really you."

"How?" Jason asked.

"Everyone saw you drink they crazy drink. He knows that you acting this way was because of that." Kara promised him. She looked down at her watch and groaned. "I should go." Kara turned to leave but Jason pulled her back.

"Stay with me tonight. Please." Jason asked, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"I want to. But my paper is due first thing tomorrow and I still have to make up five pages of bullshit." Kara told him.

"Work on it here. I can help you make stuff up." He said, giving her a smirk.

"Alright, I just need to sneak back home and grab some stuff." Kara said, giving him a quick kiss. She walked back out to her car and drove back to the farm. She walked in the front door and saw that everyone was asleep. She smiled and walked into her room to grab her bag when she saw a figure on her bed.

"It's almost midnight." Clark said.

"Damnit Clark. What are you doing in my room?" Kara whispered, closing her door and turning on the light.

"Where do you keep disappearing off too?" Clark asked. Kara moved to the other side of her room and grabbed her laptop before answering.

"I'll tell you soon Clark, I promise. Just not right now." Kara grabbed a bag and threw a change of clothes in there.

"You gonna be staying out tonight?" Clark asked.

"Clark, don't tell your parents, alright. If they ask, tell them I went to school early. Please." Kara stopped and looked over at him, her eyes pleading with him.

"Alright." He sighed, "But I want to know soon."

"I'll tell you soon. Just not right now. I gotta go." Kara threw her laptop into her schoolbag and grabbed her other bag before walking out of the room and back to her car.

* * *

"What took so long?" Jason asked.

"Clark caught me." Kara told him when she walked into the apartment.

"You didn't tell him, did you?" Jason asked.

"No, I said I needed to go, asked for him to cover for me, and told him I'd tell him soon." Kara told him.

"You're going to tell him about us?" Jason asked.

"Eventually I'm gonna have to. He's gonna keep wondering where I run off to all the time." Kara put her bag down by the couch and walked over to Jason. "We can trust him Jason. I mean, I trust him with my life, I can trust him with this." Jason looked down into her eyes and gave a small nod.

"Alright." Jason said hesitantly.

"I promise nothing bad will happen. It's just. I need to talk to someone about you. And I need someone to cover for me when I'm with you." Kara said with a smirk. Jason gave a small laugh and leaned down to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with as much force. Kara didn't notice they had been moving until she felt her back hit the wall. She pulled him closer to her as things started to heat up. She pulled back when she read what he was thinking.

"Jason, I really gotta finish that paper." Kara told him, breathing heavily. Jason gave a reluctant nod but pulled back. Kara made her way over to her bag and pulled out her computer and book, setting them on the table.

"What's your paper on?" Jason asked. Kara just shrugged, "This will take a while." Jason sat down beside Kara as she typed her paper, looking between the book and the computer. Jason helped her a lot with it, explaining things to her and helping her relax about the whole paper that she'd been freaking out about for a week. By two o'clock, Kara had finished her paper. She saved it and started putting her stuff away. Jason told her just to leave it, it was late and they both needed to get some sleep. Kara just nodded tiredly and Jason helped her over to his room. He placed Kara on the bed and tucked her under the covers. Kara smiled at the treatment and felt him slide in on the other side. Kara turned to face him, he was smiling lovingly at her. She felt his arms wrap around her and pull her closer to him. She placed her head on his chest and fell asleep listening to his heart beat.

* * *

Later, Kara woke up and looked around. She was still in Jason's bed and she was alone. She looked at the clock and saw that it read five forty five. Kara groaned and got out of bed. She heard the water running and figured that Jason was in the bathroom. She knocked on the door tiredly.

"Yeah?" she heard Jason ask.

"I gotta take one after you." Kara told him.

"How about you join me." Jason said. Kara rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Maybe another time." She told him. He gave a small laugh from the other side and she heard the water stop. A few minutes later, the door opened and he was standing in front of her with a towel wrapped around his waist, water still dripping from his hair and down his chest. Kara bit her lip at the site.

"My eyes are up here." she heard Jason laugh. Kara looked up at him and gave him a quick kiss before hitting his arm playfully and walking into the bathroom. She locked the door behind him and walked over to the shower. She turned the knob and closed the curtain again so no water got out and onto the floor. She grabbed a towel and put it on the sink before changing out of her clothes and jumped into the shower. The warm water felt nice as it warmed her skin and helped wake her up. She washed her hair and her body before just standing under the stream of water, letting the water wake her up. After what seemed like hours, she turned off the water and grabbed her towel. She quickly dried herself off before opening the door and looking around the room. The main door was closed and her bag was on his bed. _'I knew I loved him.' _Kara said to herself as she opened the bag and started getting dressed. She put her dirty clothes in the bag and brought it out with her. She saw Jason in the kitchen and smiled, his back was to her. She crept over to him quietly and leaned up, kissing the spot on his neck that always made him jump. As expected, he jumped and turned around to see Kara smiling innocently at him.

"Good morning." Kara said innocently.

"Don't play innocent with me." Jason said, leaning down and kissing her. Kara smiled against his lips and kissed him back before pulling away.

"What time is it?" Kara asked him.

"Six thirty." Jason said, looking over at the microwave.

"Oh hell, not again." Kara complained, rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry." Jason told her, handing her a star bucks up. Kara looked up at him and smiled.

"You are too perfect." Kara said, leaning up and kissing him again. She pulled back and took the cup from his hand. "I'll see you after the game tonight." She grabbed both her bags and ran down to her car. She put the bag with her clothes in her trunk so no one would see it and put her other one in the passenger seat. She took a sip of her coffee before putting it in the cup holder and taking off to Smallville High.

* * *

"I actually finished my paper and turned it in." Kara said, clapping her hands, feeling proud of herself.

"Congrats Kare-Bear." Clark said, ruffling her hair. Kara swatted his hand away and laughed.

"Thanks so much." Kara said, fixing her hair.

"So we all going to the game tonight?" Lana asked, sitting down at the lunch table.

"What's the point. There's nothing worth seeing." Kara smirked, giving Clark a look. He just looked at her mischievously and started tickling her until she begged him to stop. "Mercy!" She half yelled. Clark stopped and smirked at her.

"We're going to the game." Chloe told all of them, "It's the first game where Clark's starting."

"Thanks Chloe." Clark said, smiling at her.

"No problem Clark." Chloe told him, looking down. Kara gave a Chloe a weak smile, who returned it.

"Just think. The day's almost over. Soon Clark will be in front of all those people who will be judging him." Kara said, giving Clark an innocent look. He shook his head and poked her in her side, causing her to jump. "I was joking Clark." Kara said, defending herself. Clark and Kara just gave a laugh before the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

* * *

After school, around five thirty, half an hour before the game started, Kara made her way down to the locker room to wish Clark good luck with his first game. When she walked in there, she immediately saw the jock who she kneed the first time she was in there. She gave him a soft smile, but he just looked away, scared of her. Kara smirked and walked around, looking for Clark. She saw him getting ready. He was looking at his helmet when she walked up.

"Hey Clark." Kara said cheerfully.

"Kara, you can't make this a normal thing, you know that." Clark told her, trying to sound angry but she could tell he was happy to see her.

"I just wanted to say Good luck. You love football so have a little fun with it, alright." Kara told him.

"Thanks Kara. That means a lot." Clark said, smiling down at her.

"Don't mention it Clarky." Kara said, ruffling his hair. They both laughed and he leaned down to hug her. Kara smiled and hugged him back, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ms. Miller, I see you stumbled in here again." She heard Jason say from behind her. She pulled away from Clark and turned to Jason.

"I'm sorry Coach Teague, I just wanted to say good luck to Clark." Kara said, pouting so only Jason could see it.

"That's nice of you but this is the boys locker room and we have a game, so you should go out to the stadium." Jason told her. _'Damn why does she have to be so adorable.' _Kara smirked as she heard what he was thinking.

"Alright." Kara turned to Clark quickly. "Good luck." Kara gave him a quick smile before turning and walking past Jason and out of the locker room.

* * *

"The crows are behind. Thirty one to twenty eight. Seven seconds remain. Forth down on their own forty yard line." The guy over the loudspeaker announced.

"This is gonna be interesting." Kara said as she stood next to Lois, Chloe beside her and Lana on the other end.

"Why?" Lois asked.

"Just watch and you'll see." Kara smiled, looking at the field. She saw the football players break apart and smiled, knowing that they would win. Clark had the ball and dodged a guy and through the ball to Nate who was running for the end zone. Kara held her breath as Clark through the ball. Kara followed it with her eyes as it came down and Nate caught it as the game ended. Kara started clapping, they had won. Clark had made the winning throw his first game. The guys started cheering on the stadium. Clark looked around the bleachers and his eyes settled on Kara who was clapping and yelling at the top of her lungs. He smiled at her and she smiled back. The guys stole Clark's attention away from Kara as they picked him up. Kara started laughing as the guys headed for the locker room to change. Everyone started piling out of the stadium except for Kara, Chloe, Lois, Lana, and the Kents. They just ran down to the field, waiting for Clark. Kara looked around and noticed that she was alone, Lois, Lana, and Chloe had abandoned her. Clark came out of the locker room minutes later and Kara immediately jumped on him.

"Congratulations Clark!" Kara yelled as Clark spun her around and she laughed. "That was perfect." Kara told him after Clark put her down.

"Yeah it was." Clark smiled, looking down at her. _'I want to know now.' _She heard Clark think clear as day. Kara sighed and looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"Okay, so I know I have to tell you eventually. And maybe if I tell you it'll be a good thing. You could cover for me." Kara said, looking down.

"You know you can tell me anything Kara." Clark said, lifting her face with his finger so she was looking up at him.

"Alright." Kara let out a sigh, "I'm kinda going out with someone."

"Who?" Clark asked, looking down at her.

"You gotta promise you can't tell." Kara said, holding out her pinky. Clark rolled his eyes but held his out too.

"I promise Kara, I've kept your secrets before. I've kept your secret." Clark said, using his other hand to tuck a strand of hair behind Kara's ear.

"Well…You kinda know him and you can't freak out when I tell you." Kara said, looking around. She spotted Jason walking out of the locker room and look over at her. She gave him a small nod, letting him know what she was telling Clark. He sighed and nodded.

"Kara, tell me before I do freak out." Clark said, holding her face in his hands.

"It's…well." Kara took Clark's hands off her face and held them in hers. "It's Jason." Kara said, looking up at him.

"Coach Teague?!" Clark half yelled. Kara looked around as she put her hand over Clark's mouth.

"I told you not to freak damnit." Kara told him.

"You're going out with a teacher?" Clark whispered.

"Yes I am." Kara nodded.

"Since when?" Clark asked.

"The carnival about a month ago." Kara said, looking away.

"Then you're who he was talking about." Clark said more to himself that to her.

"What?" Kara asked.

"In the loft when he was on the 'love potion' He told me to stay away from his girl." Clark told her.

"Oh." Was all Kara said.

"So are we partying tonight or not?" Lois asked as She, Chloe, and Lana came up behind them.

"Uh…I'll rain check. I gotta go somewhere." Kara said, looking at them.

"Where?" Lois asked curiously.

"None ya business, that's where. I'll see you guys later." Kara said before taking off to her car. She noticed that Jason's car was already gone. She decided he'd be at his apartment by now so she took off over there.

* * *

"Hey." Kara said softly as she walked into the apartment.

"Hey, did you tell him?" Jason asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah." Kara gave a small nod.

"And?" Jason asked.

"He flipped but he promised he wouldn't tell. And I know he won't. He's kept my secrets since we were little." Kara told him.

"What kind of secrets?" Jason asked, raising an eyebrow. Kara rolled her eyes and hit his arm playfully.

"Nothing like that. Just little stuff that I didn't want people to know." Kara told him.

"Have you told me?" Jason asked.

"Yes." Kara lied. He gave her a skeptic look but didn't say anything about it.

"So are you going back home tonight?" Jason asked.

"Well if you don't want me here…" Kara's voice trailed off as she pulled away from him and started heading for the door.

"Don't even think about it. You're not leaving." Jason said, pulling her back. Kara smiled and gave him a soft kiss, happy to have her Jason back.

"Alright, I guess I'm staying here." She gave a soft laugh. Jason led her over to the couch where they cuddled together in front of the small fire place, content with where they were and never wanted to leave.

**Happy Forth of July. I would've had this up last night but my sister had an early Forth of July party which was awesome as hell, until the cops broke it up twice. Damn illinios with it's no awesome fireworks law.**


	7. Run Part 1

_There was an old abandoned warehouse. It was still day, but it was very cloudy so it made it darker. Inside the warehouse was a man in a nice suit, a few feet from him there was a big muscular guy._

"_I'm not waiting around for some damn kid." The guy in the suit said, looking at his watch, "He's late." There was a sudden gust of wind and then a teenager was standing in the warehouse with a small bag._

"_You're watch is fast." He said, startling the man, "See, if there's one thing I am, it's never late. If I have to be somewhere, I'll be there like a flash." He gave the man a look before turning to the car he was leaning against, "Nice car man, what is this, real leather?"_

"_I got places to be small fry." The man said, loosing his patience. "What do you got for me?" The teen smirked and turned to the guy. _

"_I've got some great stuff here. I'm talkin top of the line." He placed his bag on the table and emptied it out. The man sighed before looking up at him._

"_You've been busy." He said before looking back down at the stuff, "I'll give you two hundred for the lot."_

"_It's worth ten times that much." The teen argued._

"_I told you, I don't handle this nickel dime crap thing anymore. When you land a real score, come talk to me. Until then you take what I give you." The man said, throwing two hundred dollars on the table. The teen took the money with a smirk._

"_Maybe I should just take it all." He told them, gesturing to all the stuff on the table._

"_That isn't a threat, is it kid?" The man asked as the other guy pulled out a gun. The teen looked around when they heard a bang. They all looked toward it and saw that a cat had knocked a pole over. When the two men turned around, the teen, the money and all the stuff on the table was gone._

* * *

Kara woke up with a start and looked around. She was in Jason's bed. For the past few weeks, Kara started spending more and more time with Jason. They never did anything too bad, but they just wanted to be close to each other. The sudden movement of Kara waking up woke up Jason as well. He sat up and looked over at her.

"Kara, are you okay? What's the matter?" Jason asked, brushing the hair out of Kara's face.

"I'm fine." Kara answered, "Just a weird dream." Kara told him.

"Are you sure?" Jason asked worriedly. She loved that Jason cared so much about her.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Kara said, looking at the clock that read eight forty two. "I should go. I need to talk to Clark." Kara moved to get out of bed.

"You always need to talk to Clark." Jason said, getting out of bed and following her.

"Well I need to make sure he covered my ass, don't I?" Kara asked.

"I thought that was my job." Jason said, smirking at her. Kara rolled her eyes and hit his arm lightly.

"You know what I mean. If I get in trouble, I won't be able to stay here anymore." Kara said, getting changed.

"Yeah, that would be bad." Jason agreed as he got changed too.

"I'll see you later tonight, alright." Kara smiled as she walked over to Jason and gave him a quick kiss before grabbing her bag and leaving Jason's apartment. Ten minutes later, she arrived at the farm.

"You know, it's hard to cover for you on the weekends." Clark whispered as she walked into the house.

"Just tell them I went to the gym." Kara said, walking upstairs to her room. "I need to talk to you." Kara grabbed Clark's arm and dragged him up to her room. She closed the door behind her and walked over to her bed.

"What's the matter?" Clark asked, sitting next to her.

"I had another one of those dreams." Kara told him. Clark looked interested.

"What happened?" Clark asked.

"There was this big beefy dude, a dude in a suit and a teen. It looked like the teen stole stuff and was tryin to sell it to the dude in a suit." Kara told him.

"Why would you dream about that?" Clark asked.

"Well there was a noise and the kid was gone in a flash." Kara told him.

"Meteor abilities." Clark caught on.

"So now I wanna know why I saw it." Kara looked up at him.

"What did the kid look like?" Clark asked.

"About an inch shorter than me. He had brownish blonde hair, blue eyes. He was wearing a red shirt." Kara closed her eyes, trying to remember.

"Maybe you're supposed to find and help him." Clark offered.

"This isn't Charmed damnit. I'm not supposed to go save an innocent. He didn't even act that innocent." Kara ranted, getting off the bed.

"Clark, you ready to go?" Jonathan yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah, I'll be right down." Clark yelled down. He walked over to Kara and put his hands on her shoulders, "We'll figure this out later, I promise." Clark ruffled her hair and walked out of the room, leaving Kara alone. She heard the truck pull away from the farm and went downstairs to find Mrs. Kent standing near the oven.

"Good morning Mrs. Kent, whatcha makin?" Kara asked as she took a seat at the island.

"Cookies. It seems the ones I keep making disappear almost overnight." Martha said. Kara looked down sheepishly.

"Well they're good." Kara told her.

"It's alright Kara, just watch how many of those things you eat. Don't want to turn into one." Martha said, giving a little laugh. Kara gave one as well.

"Will do." Kara told her.

"I've been meaning to ask you something Kara." Martha stopped what she was doing and turned to look at Kara.

"What is it Mrs. Kent?" Kara asked.

"Why are you always gone? Late at night and early in the morning? Clark said it's school but on the weekends?" Martha asked. Kara bit the inside of her cheek, thinking.

"Oh…Uh because of all the cookies, I end up going to the gym Saturdays and Sundays." Kara remembered the lie she told Clark to tell.

"Really?" Martha asked skeptically. Kara just smiled and nodded her head.

"Trust me, if I didn't, I'd be about twenty pounds heavier. It's because of you and those cookies." Kara accused jokingly.

"Watch it or I won't make them anymore." Martha said, pointing a finger at Kara.

"Sorry." Kara said hurriedly and started laughing.

"I have to head down to the Talon." Martha said, taking the cookies out of the oven and put them onto a plate, "Don't eat them all."

"I won't." Kara said, taking one off the plate and heading to the door. She heard a car pull up and wondered who it was. She walked outside and saw Clark was back with Jonathan.

"Aren't you too supposed to be at the Game?" Martha asked, coming out behind Kara.

"Well the tickets were in my wallet." Jonathan told her.

"Which was stolen. A kid swiped it outside the medical building." Clark told her.

"Oh my god, you were robbed? Are you alright, did he have a gun?" Martha asked, looking Jonathan over.

"No he didn't have a gun, just a fast pair of sneakers." Kara looked up when she heard that, remembering her dream. "I'm gonna call the credit card company and report it stolen."

"Hey Dad, wait." Clark said, stopping Jonathan, "This kid was as fast as I am. I should find out who he is. Just let me talk to Chloe. Maybe she can track down where he's been using your card." Jonathan gave a hesitant look, "Come on dad, just give me till the end of the day. If I don't find anything, you make the call."

"Alright." He said finally, "But I want you to be careful Clark. We don't know anything about this kid."

"That's why I have to find out who he is." Clark said before walking away.

"I'm coming with." Kara said, following closely behind Clark.

* * *

Two hours later, Clark had picked up Kara and ran to a hotel where Chloe had tracked the kid. They broke in and looked around. The place was a little messy and there was loud music coming from the bathroom.

"The kid's smart." Kara said, looking around the huge room. Clark shot her a look and she held up her hands defensively. "I'm just sayin." They snuck past the bathroom and over to the living room where all of the stuff was. Kara walked around the room while Clark went through the kid's backpack. He dumped the stuff out on the table and started looking through it.

"Hey." Kara turned around when she heard the unfamiliar voice. Her eyes widened as she recognized the kid from her dream. "You lost?" He asked them. "I guess you must be because this is my room." Kara moved over to stand closer to Clark.

"Well technically it's my dad's, since you used his credit cards to pay for it." Clark told him.

"I didn't take anything from anybody." The kid told him.

"Save the innocent act. I had a friend trace all the charges your trying to stick on him after you stole his wallet." Clark said, never taking his eyes off him.

"And you went through my backpack." He said, pointing to his back. "That's invasion of privacy, going through my stuff."

"You're stuff?" Kara spoke up.

"You stole all this." Clark told him. The kid smirked at him before he disappeared and appeared in the corner closest to Kara.

"Oh Yeah, prove it." He told them. Clark and the kid stared at each other, not taking their eyes off the other.

"I saw you save my dad from that truck this morning." Clark told him.

"Man, nobody sees me when I'm doing my thing." He told them.

"Maybe your not the only one who can move like that." Clark said before looking down at the ids he had in his hand, "Barry Allen, Wally West."

"What is your name?" Kara asked softly.

"It's Bart." The kid answered. He gave her a soft look before it hardened again as he looked at Clark, "Not that it matters because I'll be a thousand miles away before you can blink.

"I dunno, I can blink pretty fast." Clark told him.

"Who are you man?" Bart asked Clark.

"I'm gonna get my dad's wallet and then we're gonna have a little talk." Clark said, turning around but Bart was already by the door with Jonathan's wallet and his fake ids in his hand.

"I'm not big on the chit chat dude." He told him, smirking. "Smell ya later." he gave Kara another look before running out of the room. Clark followed him seconds later, leaving Kara in the room by herself.

"God damnit." Kara said, looking around while she waited for Clark to get back to take her back home. The place was still a mess, Bart just grabbed the stuff he needed and left everything else. A few minutes later, Clark returned alone.

"You didn't get him, did you?" Kara asked.

"No. We should get back." Clark sighed and picked her up before running back to the farm.

A few minutes later, they were back. Clark opened the door and put Kara down, being careful knowing she'd be a little dizzy as usual.

"Okay, the room's spinning." Kara said, holding her head.

"Dad." Clark said, looking over at Jonathan, "I found the kid that stole your wallet but I lost him down by the docks. He just took off across the water."

"Uh son." Jonathan motioned toward the kitchen. Kara and Clark both turned and saw Bart sitting at the island eating the cookies Martha made that morning.

"Hey Clark. Kara." Bart said, taking a drink out of the glass in front of him, "What took you so long?" Kara and Clark just stared at him, confused.

* * *

"Dude, I didn't think anyone could move like that besides me cause hey, fastest man alive. You were right on my ass man. And I always wondered if there was anyone else out there like me and there is. And it turns out to be you, Jimmy crack corn, fresh from the farm." Kara rolled her eyes as she walked up to the loft with Beside Clark with Bart right behind them. Bart just seemed to ramble on forever. Clark stopped on the stairs and turned to face Bart.

"What kind of story did you spin my dad to get a free meal and a stay on the couch?" Clark asked him.

"No story Clark, just the truth." Bart told them.

"And what's that?" Kara asked calmly. Bart gave her a smirk before speaking up.

"Alright, well a couple of years ago, there was this accident right. And there was this huge flash of light and my body went into overdrive."

"And this happened in Smallville?" Clark asked.

"No." Bart shook his head, "This is my first time here and no offense dude, but hopefully the last." Clark looked at him confused before he headed back up the stairs, Kara following behind him.

"I've never met someone with powers like yours that wasn't from around here." Clark told him.

"Yeah, well. Maybe you should get out more." Bart said simply. "So how'd you get so fast? You in an accident too?"

"I was just kind of born this way." Clark told him.

"Why are you living on the streets Bart?" Kara asked softly. Bart's look hardened slightly. "What happened to your parents?"

"Their son was zapped to a human lighting bolt, that's what happened. I mean, they made this whole big deal that everything was gonna be okay." Bart looked away for a second before looking directly at Kara. Kara's head started to throb as she felt the anger and pain that Bart was feeling. She held her head in her hands and leaned against Clark for support, "I dunno, you should've just seen the way they looked at me, you know. I could tell that nothing was gonna be the same."

"So you ran away?" Clark asked, helping Kara over to the couch.

"I just didn't fit in." Bart said, looking out the window. "I guess you don't have that problem Clark." Bart turned to them.

"You'd be surprised. I ran away once too." Clark told him.

"Yeah. Why'd you come back?" Bart asked. "Mow the lawn? Milk the cows? Dude you should be out there with me tearing it up."

"You mean steal everything in sight?" Clark asked. Kara's head and stopped throbbing but it still hurt.

"It's not like I hurt anybody. I just steal a little bling from the upper classman to make a few bucks." Bart said, sitting down in a chair. "I'm what you'd call a have not. I take from the haves."

"Like my dad?" Clark asked.

"Look man, don't even sweat it. They don't charge you if your card's stolen." Bart said, picking up something off the table.

"And that makes it alright?" Clark asked.

"Listen man, I went down to suicide slums and they short changed me so I had to steal your dad's wallet to get a room. I don't like spending the night on the streets." Bart told them. Kara's head began throbbing again as she felt the anger, pain, and fear he was holding wash over her, "Okay, stuff happens there. When I'm asleep, I'm just as slow as every body else." Kara ran her hand through her hair as pain took over, "Dude, is she okay?" Bart and Clark both turned their attention to Kara. Clark sat down beside her and pulled Kara to him.

"She's special like us." Clark told him.

"What can she do." Bart asked. Kara nodded against Clark's chest, letting him know it was okay to tell him.

"She can read minds and feel people's emotions." Clark said, running a hand through her hair. "Apparently she's reading you."

"And what's she picking up?" Bart asked.

"Pain. Anger. Fear." Kara said, taking a breath, her head still buried in Clark's shirt. Clark looked up at Bart.

"Don't hit me with the big cow eyes there stretch." Kara heard Bart say, "Okay, I can always take care of myself."

"Yeah, you've done a great job so far." Clark told him. Kara started to feel better as Bart started to relax. She heard him give a weak laugh before he said anything.

"But you know what man, enough about poor little street urchin right. Lets take a closer look at the mysterious Clark Kent." He gave a smirk before speeding around the room and stopping where he had started. "Lets see. You like to read about Native American mythology. You've scrolled the name Lana on your notebooks." Kara looked up at that and shot Clark a look that said _'Still?' _"And you have one of the most boring hobbies known to man. Rock collecting."

"I don't collect rocks." Clark said. Bart opened the lead box he was holding which contained a meteor rock. Clark immediately fell onto the floor.

"Clark." Kara said in a worried tone, dropping down beside him.

"Dude, are you okay?" Bart asked, looking from the rock to Clark.

"Bart, close the box. He's allergic to it." Kara said, looking up briefly. Bart closed the box and Clark went back to normal.

"Man, I've heard about people sneezing around cats and dogs and stuff, but never getting all weak in the knees over a rock." Bart said, looking confused.

"It's a long story." Clark told him.

"Which is one I'm sure I'd be glad to hear, after we get back." Bart said, a smirk pulling at his lips.

"Back from where?" Clark asked.

"Anywhere we want. I mean we are two super powered studs here. Why do you think I came to smellyville looking for you? Lets go crank it up. Go have some fun. You ever seen Florida?" Bart asked. He smirked before running out of the barn. Clark started to smile and looked over at Kara.

"I'll cover for you. Go have fun with your new buddy." Kara said, smiling and ruffling his hair. Clark gave an appreciative smile before running out of the barn, leaving Kara alone again.


	8. Run Part 2

Later that night, Kara went to the Talon to see if Chloe or Lois were there. She walked up to the counter when she heard Bart's voice.

"Dude, that chick in the black bikini was totally checking you out." She heard him say.

"No she wasn't." She heard Clark's modest voice. She turned to see them walking over to the counter, apparently not noticing her yet.

"That girl was eyeing you like you were a snow cone dude, you should've got her number." Bart told him.

"I can't just walk up to a girl at the beach and get her phone number." Clark told him.

"Yeah, well lucky for you." Bart took out a piece of paper and gave it to Clark, "I can. She says to call her next time your in Miami."

"What. Shhh." Clark looked around to make sure no one could hear him.

"Miami. Sounds fun." Kara said, making herself known. She took the paper from his hands and looked at it before looking up at Clark. "Kimberly. Oh look, she dots her i's with little hearts. How original." Kara handed the paper back to Clark rolling her eyes. "How was it."

"Nice. Beach was fun." Clark said, taking the paper and stuffing it into his pocket.

"So you gonna go visit Kimberly?" Kara asked.

"No." Clark shook his head.

"Why not?" Bart asked.

"I can't just run back down to Miami." Clark told him.

"Why not?" Bart asked again.

"Because it's…" Clark stopped, not knowing what to say.

"What? Too much fun Clark? Come on dude nobody's ever died from it." Bart smirked before disappearing. Kara turned around and saw him behind her holding a cookie.

"What are you doing?" Clark whispered harshly.

"I'm eatin a cookie. Dude, I'm starving." Bart said innocently.

"I want a piece." Kara said. Bart smiled at her and broke off half, giving it to her. Kara smiled and took a bite before Clark took it away from her and Bart.

"You can't just take whatever you want. My mom runs this place. Kara, you should know better." Clark said, throwing it on the counter.

"He took it." Kara said innocently.

"Look man, there's a line. I don't do lines." Bart said as Chloe came up, standing between Clark and Bart with her back to Bart.

"Hey Kent. I thought you'd still be in Metropolis playing detective." Chloe told him.

"I thought I'd leave that one up to the authorities." Clark said, shooting a look at Bart.

"Never would've caught him anyway." Bart spoke up from behind Chloe.

"Chloe this is Bart." Kara smiled.

"He's from…" Clark started.

"The future." Bart cut him off, smirking at Chloe.

"Really?" Chloe asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I ran all the way back in time to tell you that we're still in love one hundred years from now." Bart told her. Kara and Chloe both smiled and laughed.

"That was cute." Kara told him.

"Bart." Clark said harshly.

"What's your favorite kind of flower Chloe?" Bart asked, ignoring Clark.

"Uh tulips." Chloe said, looking at Clark for a second. Bart disappeared and came back with a tulip in his hands. He handed it to Chloe and she looked amazed.

"How did you do that?" Chloe asked.

"Magic." Bart answered simply. "You wanna see some more."

"That is so adorable." Kara smirked at Bart.

"Clark." Martha called from the other side of the Talon. Clark gave them all a smile before grabbing Bart by the collar.

"Knock it off." he whispered before leaving.

"That was cute." Kara whispered. She looked around and saw Jason walk into the Talon. He looked over at her and noticed that she was standing pretty close to Bart. Kara took a step away and shook her head at Jason, letting him know he was just a friend.

"Kara, you okay?" Chloe asked, looking in the direction that Kara was looking. Thank god Jason had ducked out of the way.

"Yeah, I was just looking around." Kara told her.

"What do you want?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know. Whatever the hell Lana always makes. I never did learn the name." Chloe nodded, knowing what she was talking about. A few moments later, Kara had a cup of coffee, mixed with a cinnamon and something else Kara could never place. The three of them walked over to a set of chairs and Bart sat down in the middle, Kara on his left facing the counter, Chloe on his right facing the door. Kara saw Jason standing at the counter, sipping on something and looking over at her. She just smiled.

"Kara, come back Kara." Chloe said, waving her hand in front of her face.

"W-What?" Kara asked, snapping back to the present.

"You okay? You seem spacey." Chloe told her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kara nodded.

"You aren't acting like it." Bart said, a smirk on his face. Kara just smirked and dipped her finger in the whip cream on her drink and smudged it on his nose.

"That better?" Kara asked, smiling innocently. Bart just smirked back at her and did the same, only with more of the whip cream. Bart then turned to Chloe and did the same thing. They all laughed and wiped the whip cream off. Kara looked back at the counter and saw Jason smirk at her before leaving the room.

"Kara. Kara!" Chloe yelled.

"What?" Kara asked, turning back to them.

"You okay. You're really starting to scare me." Chloe told her honestly.

"I'm fine. I just think I need to get some sleep." Kara said, standing up and giving a fake yawn before heading for the door and out to her car. She got behind the wheel and drove to Jason's apartment.

* * *

When Kara walked into the apartment, it was completely dark. 

"Jason?" Kara called. She had seen his car outside and knew he had to be up here. "Jason where are you?" Kara called again. She walked into the living room and felt arms wrap around her from behind. She let out a sigh when she felt lips begin kissing the right side of her neck. "Jay-Jason." Kara sighed, rolling her head to the other side. Suddenly the lips were gone and Kara found herself against the wall with Jason in front of her, his hands on her waist. "Jason?" Kara asked worriedly.

"Who was that kid?" Jason asked, looking down at her.

"Bart. He's a friend. That's it." Kara told him, looking up.

"Are you sure?" Jason asked, moving his lips to her neck again. Kara's head immediately fell to the side, giving Jason better access. "You looked awfully comfortable with him." Jason bit down on her neck lightly, causing Kara to let out a gasp.

"He-He's just a f-friend. I promise." Kara bit her lip to hold back another sigh. Jason kissed his way to the other side of her neck before speaking up again.

"And why don't I believe that?" Jason asked as he continued to kiss her neck.

"I-It's the t-truth." Kara said, panting slightly. "Jason." Kara shrieked in surprise as Jason bit down on her neck, a little harder than he had before. Kara pulled Jason closer to her and felt him smirk against her neck. Kara groaned in annoyance when she heard her phone ringing from her pocket, the chorus of Revolution by Authority Zero filling the silent apartment.

"Ignore it." Jason said, kissing her neck.

"I-I can't. What if it's important?" Kara panted.

"Nothing's more important than this." Kara sighed, wanting to stay here but knew she had to answer her phone, knowing it was probably Clark and more than likely important. She pulled out her phone and saw it was in fact Clark. "Of course." Jason said, rolling his eyes.

"H-Hello?" Kara asked, trying to calm her breaths not succeeding well.

"Kara, what are you doing?" Clark asked her.

"None of your business. What do you want?" Kara asked annoyed.

"I need to talk to you. It's about the symbols and Jor-el." Clark told her.

"Fine." Kara sighed, "I'll be right there." Kara hung up her phone and slid it into her pocket. "I've gotta go Jason. I'll be back in less than an hour, I promise."

"Why do you need to go?" Jason asked, his hands still on her waist, not wanting to let her go.

"I just do. I'll be back." Kara gave him a quick kiss before heading out of his apartment and jumped back into her car with a sigh, wishing she would've stayed with Jason.

* * *

"Okay, why the hell am I here?" Kara asked annoyed as she walked into the Kent home. 

"I saw something at Lex's." Clark said, walking into the kitchen.

"Alright. You're wasting my time. What did you see?" Kara asked, crossing her arms.

"It was a page of a manuscript and it had Kryptonian symbols on it." Clark told her.

"Come again?" Kara asked.

"It had Kryptonian symbols." Clark repeated, "I was able to read them, it repeated the same message over and over. Look deeper. I used my x-ray vision and I saw a map hidden underneath it." Kara looked up at him, surprised.

"A map? Map to what?" Kara asked.

"I dunno but I'm almost positive it has something to do with Jor-el and what he sent me after when he was controlling me." Clark told her.

"That's not good." Kara said, stating the obvious.

"I need to get back in there. Get a better look at that map." Clark said, looking around.

"Clark, Lex will see you. I know you want to be his friend. But he's just so hard to read, It'd prolly be easier trying Latin." Kara told him.

"I've been friends with Lex since you left Smallville. Things have been hard at times, but I can trust him." Clark argued, "Besides, I'll be in and out before he knows I'm there."

"Clark." Kara said softly, wondering what to say. "Don't get near him." Clark nodded as the door opened.

"Hi Kara, I thought you were out for the night." Jonathan said, walking in.

"I was, but Clark needed to tell me something and he did so I'm gonna go. Goodnight Mr. Kent." Kara smiled before walking out of the house.

* * *

Kara walked back into the apartment and saw Jason sitting on the couch, flipping through channels. 

"I told you I'd be back within the hour." Kara smiled and walked over to him. Jason didn't look up but continued flipping through the channels. "No, don't do that." Kara groaned in annoyance and walked in front of him, blocking his view of the tv. He moved his head to look around her and Kara rolled her eyes. She sat down on his lap, straddling him and leaned down, leaving soft kisses along his neck. He acted as though he didn't care but Kara heard and felt otherwise. After a few minutes Jason finally took notice that she was there.

"Kara." Jason said in a low voice. Kara smirked and looked up at him. She gave him an innocent smile before hitting him in the arm. "What was that for?" Jason asked, rubbing his arm.

"Making me feel bad." Kara got off of him and walked toward the kitchen. She put her hands on the counter and looked away from Jason.

"I'm sorry." Jason whispered in her ear, making Kara shudder as Jason wrapped his arms around her waist. "I was just upset. You always seem to leave me for Clark."

"I know and I won't do it anymore." Kara sighed and turned to face him.

"Promise." Jason asked, giving her puppy dog eyes. Kara let out a small laugh and instead of answering verbally, she leaned up and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her as the kiss intensified. She felt Jason pick her up and walk into his room, never breaking the kiss. He placed them on the bed with Kara on top of him. Things started to get more intense and Jason started lifting her shirt.

"Jason." Kara said, pulling back, panting. "I-I can't."

"I didn't …" Jason started but Kara shook her head.

"Jason, don't." Kara was cut off by her phone ringing again for the second time that night. Jason groaned annoyed. Kara took the phone out of her pocket and threw it on the floor. "I told you. I'm not gonna leave." Kara said, leaning down and kissing him again. Soon the ringing stopped and she felt Jason smile against her lips, but his smile was cut short when the phone rang again. By the fourth time, Kara groaned and got off of Jason and picked up her phone.

"What?" Kara asked annoyed.

"Why didn't you answer your phone the first three times?" Clark asked.

"Didn't feel like it. This is the second time tonight. What is it?" Kara asked, wanting to hurry up the conversation.

"Bart ran off. He stole me an mp3 player and I asked where he got it. I told him it wasn't right to steal and he left." Clark told her.

"If you want me to track him down, your shit outta luck because you can't even catch him. How do you expect me to?" Kara asked.

"He's probably on the street. Just drive around." Clark asked.

"Clark, he's a teen. He's gonna do what he wants. Knowing him, he's probably looking for someone rich to steal from." Kara didn't hear a response, but instead heard the line go dead. She rolled her eyes and turned off her phone so Clark wouldn't call anymore. She put her phone on the dresser and walked back over to Jason.

"You leaving again?" Jason asked.

"Not tonight. Tonight I'm staying with you." Kara said, laying beside him on the bed. Jason wrapped her arms around him and soon she was fast asleep.

* * *

_She was back at the warehouse. _

"_Well it's about time." Bart said to the guy from earlier._

"_Well I had some things to take care of. Maybe when you grow up, you'll understand how men do business." The man told him. Bart reached into his bag and pulled out a scroll._

"_This grown up enough for you?" Bart asked. The man took it and unrolled it. It looked real old, and had the kryptonian symbols on it._

"_It's a start." The man nodded. The man in the suit and the bigger man looked at each other for a few seconds before a black van pulled up behind Bart. He turned around and the bigger man hit Bart in the head with his gun, causing Bart to fall to the ground._

* * *

Kara woke up, breathing heavily. She looked around and saw that it was barely light out. She looked at the clock that flashed five twenty eight in light green. Jason woke up when he felt Kara wake up and looked over at her. 

"Again? This is the second time in two days." Jason said worriedly.

"I'm fine." Kara said, moving out of the bed, "I just gotta find Clark." Kara said, moving to the bedroom door.

"Why?" Jason asked clearly upset, getting out of bed behind her. Kara stopped and looked over at him. "Why is it every time you have a nightmare, your first reaction is to find Clark? I'm your boyfriend. If your scared you should talk to me."

"Jason, it's not that simple." Kara sighed, looking him in the eyes.

"This is hurting me that you're hiding something from me but you can share it with Clark." Jason said, hurt in his eyes. "Kara, I've seen what keeping secrets has done to my parents. I'm not gonna end up like that."

"Jason." Kara walked over to him, her eyes locked with his the whole time, "I love you, I really do. But I have to go." Kara kissed him on the cheek before she turned around left the apartment, rushing back to the farm. When she got there, she immediately called for Clark. She found him in his loft, dressed and ready to leave.

"Clark, I saw him again. The big guy knocked Bart out. We need to help him." Kara said hurriedly.

"Do you know where they are?" Clark asked.

"An abandoned building by the docks." Kara told him. "Clark, we have to hurry."

"Alright, I'll go get him." Clark told her.

"No, we. I'm going with. I saw it for a reason, I'm supposed to help him." Kara said, stopping Clark.

"I thought you didn't believe that." Clark said, looking down at her.

"Well now I do. Now lets go." Clark nodded and picked her up, running to the building where he knew Bart was.

* * *

When they got to the building, Kara saw a man holding a gun pointed at Bart. Clark put her down right before he took the gun from the man's hand and through him through the roof. Kara immediately ran over to Bart and kneeled down beside him. 

"You don't wanna be here." Clark said to the big guy. He got up and ran from the place. Clark then turned his attention to Bart. "You still think what you do never hurts anyone." Bart looked up at him before Clark moved over to Lex.

"You alright?" Kara asked Bart worriedly.

"I'm fine." Bart said, getting up. Kara sat worried for a moment, giving Bart enough time to pull out the meteor rock from Clark's loft and using it against Clark. "I'm sorry Clark, but this doesn't change anything." Bart placed the rock beside Clark as Kara got up.

"Bart, what are you doing?" Kara asked, rushing over to Clark. Bart stopped her from closing the box and backhanded her hard. Kara fell, hitting her side and head on a metal cabinet. Kara bit her lip in pain as the room started spinning.

"Oh god, I didn't mean to." She heard Bart say. He sounded distant.

"Bart, don't do this." She heard Clark say in a pained voice, "You're not a murderer! That's not who you are."

"You don't know who I am!" Bart yelled. Bart's anger added to her headache and the room started to get darker. Soon Kara had blacked out completely, unaware of anything going on.

* * *

Kara woke up, her head throbbing and her side burning. She looked around and saw she was lying on the couch in the Kent home. Kara started to sit up but felt a hand pushing her back down. It was Clark. 

"Kara, stay down. You took a nasty hit." Clark said, holding the icepack to her head. Kara pushed his hand away and moved to sit up again.

"Clark, I'm fine." Kara said, biting her lip as the pain in her side grew.

"Kara, listen to me for once and stay down." Clark pleaded. Kara sighed and moved to lay back down.

"What happened after I blacked out?" Kara asked, taking the icepack from Clark and held it up to her head.

"Bart ran off and I waited until the cops got there then I left with you." Clark told her. Kara nodded before she spoke up again.

"What's the damage?" Kara asked him.

"Cut on your cheek, bruise on your head and on your side." Clark told her.

"Lovely." Kara rolled her eyes. "How's Lex?"

"He was passed out until the cops came and I left. I heard he went to the hospital and I think he's back home by now. I was gonna check up on him after you woke up." Clark smiled down at her.

"Thanks Clark." Kara smiled up at him. "I'm fine so you should go check on Lex." Clark gave her a nod and ran out of the house and super speed. Kara gave a weak smile before biting her lip again as the pain erupted in her side and head.

* * *

Five hours and three pain pills later, Kara got off the couch and made it outside. Clark was out by the barn sketching something. 

"How's Lex?" Kara asked, sitting down beside him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"He's good. Got a headache but he's good." Clark told her, smiling.

"That's good." Kara gave a weak smile.

"He got that manuscript page back." Clark told her.

"How?" Kara asked, confused.

"I don't know. He said when he got back from the hospital it was waiting for him on his desk." Clark explained.

"You think it was Bart?" Kara asked.

"Probably." Clark nodded. "So how are you feeling Kare-bear?" Clark asked and Kara smiled.

"Head hurts and my side burns but your mom's been giving me pain pills to help. Not as strong as the prescription stuff but pretty damn close." Kara told him and Clark gave a small laugh.

"That's my Kare-bear." Clark said, making Kara smile. Clark went back to his drawing.

"What's that?" Kara asked.

"The map behind the manuscript page." Clark told her as he continued to sketch.

"Dude, your drawing sucks. Stick to the hero thing." They heard Bart's voice from behind them. Kara stood up and Clark stood beside her, holding her up. "Did I do that?" Bart asked, noticing the cut and bruise on her face.

"Yeah, you did." Kara nodded. "And you did this." Kara lifted up her shirt, revealing the big black bruise on her side.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I really didn't." Bart started.

"Save it. I'm going to see Jason." Kara told Clark before walking away and heading to her car.

* * *

Kara painfully made her way up to Jason's apartment, the pain pills slowly wearing off. She opened the door and walked into the apartment. She saw Jason in the kitchen by the fridge. He took in her appearance and immediately ran over to her. 

"Kara, what happened? Are you okay?" Jason asked worriedly, looking her over.

"I'm fine. It's not as bad as it looks." Kara promised. Jason moved to hug her and she bit her lip from crying out. Jason backed away, guilt in his eyes. Kara lifted her shirt, showing him the bruise, "That's as bad as it looks."

"What happened? Who did this to you?" Jason asked. Kara sighed.

"Jason, I need to tell you something." Kara took his hand and led him over to the couch.

"What is it?" Jason asked, sitting down on the couch to face her as he brushed the hair out of her face.

"I understand why you're upset about why I always go to Clark. It's just that I have a secret and he's the only one who knew." Kara said, looking down.

"Kara, you know you can tell me anything." Jason said, lifting her chin with his finger.

"Okay, here it goes." Kara sighed and got off the couch and began pacing around. "When I first got to Smallville, I was staying with the Kents. We went into town and I stayed with Lana while they went home. Well soon the town started getting hit by meteors."

"I remember hearing about that when I was younger." Jason said quietly.

"Okay, the meteor rocks have a certain thing to them and they give people certain abilities. I don't really understand how but they do. Well, me and Lana were hugging each other outside of where the Talon is now. We were so scared at what was happening, we couldn't move. I felt something hit my head and the next thing I knew, I was waking up in the hospital. Mr. and Mrs. Kent were standing beside me and I thought they were talking but their lips weren't moving. I heard Mrs. Kent say that something had happened and the doctors couldn't explain it. I asked her what she was talking about and she said she didn't say anything. I realized that I could hear what she was thinking. As I got older, it got stronger and soon I could feel people's emotions. And a month ago, I started seeing things in my sleep. The first time it happened, I saw you in the locker room with Danny. He pulled the trigger and I woke up crying. Then a few days ago it happened again. I had a dream about that kid Bart. It wasn't like the first, it just gave me information. That's why I left to find Clark, because he was the only one who knew about this. Then this morning I saw him get knocked out by this big guy. Again, I had to find Clark and talk to him." Kara took a breath and looked over at Jason who was looking down, not knowing what to say. "I-I should go." Kara said, turning around and heading for the door, tears forming behind her eyes.

"Kara, wait." Jason said, running over to her to stop her. He took her arm and spun her around so she was facing him. "Y-You can really hear people's thoughts?" Jason asked, looking down at her.

"Yeah." Kara nodded, not looking up at him.

"What have you heard me think?" Jason asked.

"First time we met, I heard that you were 'very intrigued with me and had to know more' then I heard you think about Lana, so that's when I found out about you two. Then there's a lot of stuff I don't need to mention." Kara said, looking up at him.

"That bad?" Jason asked.

"That good." Kara told him, a weak smile pulling at her lips.

"Do you know what I'm thinking now?" Jason asked. Kara leaned up and kissed him briefly, answering his question. They pulled back a moment later and Jason looked into her eyes, "Kara, I love you. You should've known you didn't have to hide anything from me." Jason told her.

"I do now." Kara said, smiling up at him.


	9. Transference

Kara was sitting on the fence outside the Kent home, watching Clark practice football. Jason had to do some work so Kara had decided to drop in and see what Clark was doing. Clark threw the football and completely shattered a bucket that was hanging a few yards away.

"And the Crows take the state Championship!" Clark said, throwing his hands up. Kara smiled and clapped when she realized someone else was clapping too. She looked around and saw Jason walking over to Clark with Mr. Kent. Kara's smile widened and jumped down from her spot on the fence and ran over to them.

"Well I knew you were talented. I didn't know you could see the future." Jason said, smirking.

"I was just practicing." Clark said, sounding embarrassed.

"It's good, visualizing game winning plays. Especially when the coach from Metropolis University is coming to the game on Friday night to check out the new star quarterback." Jason told him.

"Are you kidding me?" Clark asked, stunned.

"I don't kid about football." Jason told him. Clark smiled, not knowing what to say.

"That's great, I…" Clark sentence was cut short when Clark grabbed his head in pain. Kara looked worried and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked, confused. Clark just walked passed him, holding his head.

"Coach, I'll take care of him, thanks for stopping by. That's great news." Jonathan said before following Clark.

"Kara, what's wrong with him?" Jason asked, turning to her.

"Honestly, I don't know. But I gotta go find out. I'll see you tonight, alright." Kara gave him a kiss on the cheek before running after Clark and Jonathan. She found them in the barn, Clark still holding his head.

"Clark, what's the matter son?" Jonathan asked.  
"I hear ringing." Clark answered.

"Where's it coming from?" Kara asked worriedly.

"I-I have to go." Clark said before taking off.

"Clark!" Kara yelled after him but he was already gone. "Mr. Kent, do you think he'll be okay?" Kara asked, turning to Jonathan.

"I don't know." Jonathan replied, shaking his head.

* * *

An hour later, Kara sat in the kitchen, waiting for Clark to get back. She'd never seen him like that before and it scared her. When she heard a car pull up, she immediately ran outside and saw Clark walking toward the house. 

"Clark!" Kara yelled as she ran over to him and gave him a hug, "Are you okay? What happened earlier?"

"I'm fine." Clark answered simply, smirking down at her.

"That's good. I was really worried about you." Kara told him.

"You don't have to." Clark told her as he started walking back to the house.

"Clark." Jonathan said from beside the tractor.

"Dad." Clark answered.

"Can you give me a hand?" Jonathan asked.

"With what?" Clark asked.

"Lift it on up." Jonathan said simply.

"Lift? Lift what?" Clark asked confused.

"That tractor." Jonathan answered simply, "It's been giving me trouble all week. I need to check it out." Clark eyed the tractor for a second, not understanding.

"And how would I do that?" Clark asked.

"Very funny Clark, but I don't have all day. Lift up the truck." Jonathan said in a tired voice. Kara looked at Clark confused. She tried to read him but it was too difficult. Clark looked confused for another second before he grabbed the front of the tractor and lifted it up. The shocked expression on Clark's face confused Kara even more.

"That's nice son but I'm not five foot four. Lift it up over your head." Clark gave a small nod before lifting it up more. "That should do it." Jonathan said, walking under the tractor.

"Of course, it all makes sense now." Kara heard Clark mutter under his breath.

"What?" Kara asked, turning to him.

"I-It's just…Boy is it dirty under here." Clark said, changing the subject.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Kara asked worriedly.

"Never felt better in my life." Clark told her.

* * *

Around dinner time, Kara was sitting in her room, thinking about that day. Something was wrong with Clark and she didn't know what. First he heard a ringing and then he acted as though he didn't have his abilities. Kara was brought to reality when she heard a loud noise outside. She jumped out of her bed and over to the window. She looked out and saw that a set of crates had been set on fire. She immediately ran downstairs and saw Martha in the kitchen. 

"Mrs. Kent, what happened?" Kara asked worriedly.

"Clark accidentally set them on fire. He's putting it out though." Martha told her.

"Mrs. Kent, I think there's something wrong with Clark. He hasn't been acting like himself." Kara told her.

"Well the ringing messed him up. I'm sure he'll be fine tomorrow." Martha said optimistically.

"I hope so." Kara sighed looking down. She heard the door open and saw Clark walk in.

"Kara, can you hand me that bowl?" Martha asked.

"Sure." Kara picked it up and walked over to Martha, handing it to her.

"Kara." Clark said in a tone of voice Kara didn't recognize.

"What?" Kara asked, turning around.

"Clark." Jonathan's voice called from the living room, "Look who came to check up on you." Kara looked passed him and saw Jason walk in.

"Hey." Jason said, giving his usual smile. Jonathan left them in the living room and headed over to the kitchen with Martha and Kara. Jason gave Kara a soft smile before turning to talk to Clark.

"Actually, Mrs. Kent, dinner looks great but I told Chloe I'd do some investigating for the Torch." Kara said, heading for the door.

"Alright Kara, I'll keep a plate in the oven for you." Martha said, giving a small smile.

"Thank you." Kara smiled before walking out of the house and heading for her car. When she pulled out of the driveway, she saw Jason right behind her. She looked down at her phone that had started ringing.

"Yes?" Kara asked, knowing who it was.

"Where are you going?" Jason asked.

"I told the Kents that I had to do something for the Torch, why?" Kara asked.

"I need to talk to you. Head to my office when you get to school." Jason told her.

"Alright." Kara hung up her phone and slid it back into her pocket as she drove to the school.

* * *

"What's the matter?" Kara asked when she walked into his office. 

"What's with Clark? He acted as though he didn't know me and he quit the team." Jason told her, closing the door.

"He quit the team?" Kara asked.

"Yeah and I don't understand why. He didn't act like himself." Jason said. Kara looked up, everything clicking in her head.

"That's because he's not himself." Kara said softly.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked, confused.

"This morning when you came over, Clark said he heard this ringing and left. When he got back, he didn't act like himself. He didn't even say my name until Mrs. Kent said it." Kara explained.

"So what, you think someone did the whole 'body swap' thing with Clark?" Jason asked skeptically.

"Jason, I don't know." Kara said, running her hands through her hair, "All I know is that that isn't Clark."

"Hey, Relax." Jason said putting his arms on her waist, "We'll figure this out. I promise."

"I know Jason I just hate when this stuff happens and I have no clue what's going on." Kara started but was cut off by Jason kissing her. Kara kissed him back, smiling against his lips. They jumped apart when Clark walked in.

"Oh please, don't stop on my account." Clark said, a smirk on his face.

"Clark." Jason and Kara started at the same time.

"No, you don't have to explain yourself to me Kara. You're young, you have needs. Right Coach" Kara moved forward, wanting to hit Clark, but Jason pulled her back. Clark gave them another smirk before walking out.

"Jason, that's not Clark. He wouldn't say things like that." Kara said, turning to Jason.

"Well what do you want to do?" Jason asked, looking down.

"I don't know. I just want everything back to normal." Kara's phone started ringing. She looked at the called id as it flashed Chloe.

"Hey Chloe." Kara said. Chloe didn't answer but Kara could hear her crying. "Chloe, what's the matter."

"Clark." She choked out.

"Where are you?" Kara asked immediately.

"The Torch." Chloe said, her voice small.

"I'll be right there." Kara hung up her phone and looked back at Jason, "I've gotta go. Something's wrong with Chloe. I'll see you tonight." With that, Kara ran off to the Torch to find Chloe.

* * *

An hour later, Kara had finally gotten Chloe to calm down for her to talk. 

"Chloe, what did Clark do?" Kara asked softly.

"H-He was in the office, on the computer. He then asked if I thought about what I'd do if Lionel got out of Jail. I said I didn't know, but there's no way he'd get out. He said not to be so sure. We talked a little more and then he cornered me by a desk. He said some really personal things to me and then leaned down to kiss me. I leaned up and he pulled back, said 'don't you wish' and left." Chloe explained, the tears starting to come back.

"God Chloe, I'm sorry." Kara said, pulling Chloe into a hug. "I'm so sorry." She pulled back and bit her lip before saying anything else, "But that wasn't Clark." Kara said softly.

"W-What do you mean? Of course it was Clark." Chloe told her.

"No it wasn't. Something's really wrong. You know Clark would never do that." Kara answered.

"Well who knows? Clark's so secretive, this is prolly just the real Clark coming out." Chloe said, tears threatening to spill again.

"Chloe, I know you don't believe me but trust me, I've known Clark for years before you came here. He's a good person." Kara tried to tell her.

"No." Chloe stood up, shaking her head, "He's an asshole and I never want to see him again." Chloe left, leaving Kara in the Torch by herself. A few minutes later, she stood up and sighed before heading out to her car.

* * *

Kara walked into Jason's apartment a few minutes later. She sighed, upset that she didn't know what was going on and that Chloe didn't believe her. 

"Kara, what happened?" Jason asked, walking over to her and placing his hands on her waist.

"Clark, I mean, whatever took Clark's body, hurt Chloe right before he saw us." Kara said, looking down.

"What did he do?" Jason asked, worriedly.

"He played with her emotions. See, Chloe likes Clark and Clark knows it but he's still hung up on Lana. So he moved to kiss her and she responded, but then rejected her at the last second." Kara explained, looking up.

"Are you sure it's not Clark?" Jason asked.

"Jason, I'm positive. You've gotta believe me." Kara said, looking up to meet his gaze

"I do." Jason told her. "Come on, it's almost one. You should get some sleep." Jason led her to his room.

"I can't. I'm so worried about everything." Kara told him.

"Just try and relax." Kara nodded and laid down beside him. Kara felt Jason fall asleep quickly, but she stayed awake for another hour, thoughts flooding her head.

* * *

_Kara looked around at her surroundings. She was in what looked like a prison. Sitting at a table was Lionel Luther, but something felt off about him. The door was buzzed open and Clark walked in._

"_Well what do you think?" Clark asked, extending his arms, "I'd like to thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to see me, Mr. Luther. I understand how time consuming making License plates can be." Clark looked at Lionel's hand that was under the table. "You're not gonna touch me with that rock in your hand. You won't get near me. Not with my…Speed." _

"_You're never gonna get away with this." Lionel said, looking Clark in the eyes._

"_Oh but I am. With my mind and you're body. The sky's the limit Clark." Clark said, sitting down in the chair away from Lionel._

"_I don't know what you're talking about." Lionel said, crossing his arms._

"_You know it's becoming clear now, why you're so secretive. You understand that true power is better left concealed." Clark said smirking. Lionel just leaned forward on the table._

"_No matter how hard you try, you'll never be me. My Parents, my friends, Kara. They'll see right through you." Lionel told him._

"_I'm not so sure. They haven't so far, have they?" Clark asked, smirk widening. "I need you to do something for me. " He pulled out a tape recorder and a piece of paper. "Say the name Mian and these numbers."_

"_Why?" Lionel asked, sitting back._

"_Because if you don't, your friend Lex will very shortly be dead. An unfortunate accident." Clark answered simply. _

"_But he's your son." Lionel argued. "Your only child."_

"_And I'm his only father, but that didn't stop him from sending me to prison and robbing me of everything I had. Now speak the words into the recorder or you'll be directly responsible for your friends death." Lionel still looked hesitant so Clark spoke up again, "And if that's not enough, just think about your little friend Kara."_

"_Leave her alone." Lionel said, glaring at Clark._

"_But she's just so lovely and intriguing. I just have to know more." Clark smirked._

"_Alright, what was the name again?" Lionel sighed, defeated._

* * *

Kara shot up in bed and looked around. 

"Hey, hey. It's okay." Jason said, walking in the door and rushing over to her. He sat next to her on the bed and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I-It's Lionel." Kara told him, her breathing returning to normal.

"What?" Jason asked, confused.

"The person who took Clark's body. It's Lionel Luther." Kara told him.

"What did you see?" Jason asked.

"They were in the prison and they were talking. The real Clark said he wouldn't get away with it that someone will notice. He mentioned me specifically. Lionel said he already has. He also told him to say some things into a recorder and Clark refused until Lionel threatened Clark." Kara explained, getting off of the bed.

"Threatened him with what?" Jason asked, turning to watch her as she walked to the door. Kara stopped but didn't turn around.

"Lex. And me." Kara told him.

"He's not gonna get you, I promise." Jason said, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Jason, I've gotta go." Kara said, trying to pull away but Jason didn't let her go.

"Where?" Jason asked. Kara just pulled away and started walking to the door. "You're not going to find Lionel." Jason said, knowing where Kara was going. Kara stopped and turned to him.

"I'll be fine. I'll call you when I'm done, okay." Kara said. She didn't wait for an answer, she just turned and walked out of the apartment.

* * *

When Kara got to the farm, she immediately headed for the barn. She saw Lionel/Clark standing in the middle of the barn, his hand in a fist. Kara saw what used to be Clark's phone hanging from his hand. Kara slammed the door behind her and Lionel/Clark turned around. 

"Kara, it's lovely to see you." Clark said in a silky voice as he walked toward her.

"I know you're not Clark." Kara said, her voice angry.

"What are you talking about Kara, of course it's me." Clark said, reaching his hand out to touch her.

"Stay the hell away from me Lionel." Kara said, moving away, looking him in the eyes.

"What are you talking about Kara? I'm Clark Kent, can't you see that?" Clark asked, sounding hurt but Kara knew better.

"You may look like Clark on the outside, but your eyes hold something entirely different." Kara said, glaring at him. Clark laughed and started walking toward her again. Kara backed away as far as she could until she was cornered.

"You know, Clark knew you would figure it out." Clark said, smirking and placing a hand on her cheek. Kara flinched away from the touch.

"Get the hell away from me." Kara said in a low voice.

"You know, I don't know what you see in that football coach. Think for a minute. Do you have any idea what I have to offer you?" Clark asked, leaning down. Kara just looked away. Clark grabbed her chin forcefully and kissed her hard. Kara pulled away and glared at him.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Kara yelled, trying to break free of him. Clark just held her In place and kissed her again with more force. A few moments later, he pulled back and smirked at Kara before throwing her across the barn. The last thing Kara remembered before she blacked out was the sound of wood cracking and cruel laughter filling the air.

* * *

"Kara. Kara!" Kara groaned when she heard someone calling her name. Her head was throbbing, as was her left arm. She felt someone sit beside her and pull her onto their lap. "Come on Kara, wake up." Kara recognized the voice that belonged to Jason. "Please open your eyes." Jason said, pleading with her. Slowly, Kara started opening her eyes. She saw Jason above her, his head bowed, looking down at her. 

"Ow." Kara said, letting Jason know she was awake.

"Kara, you're okay." Jason said, hugging her.

"Ow." Kara repeated as pain washed over her. Jason pulled away, looking guilty.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Jason said.

"It's okay. Where's Lionel?" Kara asked, moving to try and get up, biting her lip as the pain started again.

"He's not here. Kara, stay down. You probably have a concussion." Jason said, trying to help her back down.

"Jason, don't. I'm fine. I need to find Lionel and stop him." Kara said, moving to get up again.

"Kara, you're hurt. Don't do this." Jason tried to reason with her.

"I have to. No one else knows and if I don't get up, someone else might get hurt." Kara said, getting up and taking a step to the door before falling back to the ground.

"Kara." Jason kneeled down beside her, worried.

"Jason, help me to the house." Kara pleaded. Jason sighed and helped her up, putting his arm around her waist and helping her walk to the house. When they got there, Kara freaked out when she walked into the kitchen. Jonathan looked hurt and there were a few shelves broken.

"Oh god Kara, what happened?" Jonathan asked when he saw her walk in.

"I walked into the barn, looking for Clark and I found her." Jason said as Jonathan looked her over.

"I'm fine. It's not as bad as it looks." Kara tried telling him. Jonathan grabbed her left arm and Kara hissed in pain.

"Kara, you should go to the hospital." Jonathan told her.

"No, I'm fine. Really, I am." Kara protested, shaking her head. She didn't realize what a bad idea that was until the room started spinning and her legs gave away.

"No you're not." Jonathan argued.

"I can take her. You look like you're a little busy." Jason offered.

"No, Coach. I can take her." Jonathan said, but Kara knew he was a little preoccupied with the whole Lionel Clark situation.

"No, I can do it. You look a little preoccupied right now. It's no trouble." Jason insisted.

"Thank you Coach." Jonathan said, giving them a weak smile.

"Not a problem." Jason said, turning around and led Kara to his car. He helped her into the passenger seat before sliding into the drivers seat himself. Kara leaned her head against the window and started to drift off when she heard Jason call to her.

"Kara, don't go to sleep. You need to stay awake." Jason practically pleaded with her. Kara tried to stay awake, but found it difficult. They made it to the hospital without Kara passing out. Jason picked her up and ran into the hospital, holding her in his arms. "I need help over here." Jason yelled as Kara rested her head against his chest.

"What happened?" A doctor asked, running over to them.

"I don't know. When I found her, she was knocked out." Jason told him. They were led to a room and Jason placed Kara down on the bed.

"Ms., can you tell me what happened?" The doctor asked.

"My names Kara and no I can't." Kara said, looking up stubbornly.

"Kara." Jason said, looking down at her.

"Fine, I was at home and some guy came in and threw me into a pole which is when I blacked out happy." Kara said with a small sigh.

"Did you get a good look at him?" The doctor asked.

"No now just fix my arm so I can get the hell out of here." Kara said annoyed.

"Actually I think it would be best if you were admitted." The doctor said.

"No." Kara said hurriedly. "I don't really do the hospital stay thing. Just fix me so I can be on my merry way."

"Kara." Jason said again.

"No." Kara said stubbornly. Jason just stared down at her, but Kara wouldn't back down. Kara was so wrapped up in her staring contest with Jason, she didn't notice the doctor inject her with something. When Kara finally took notice, she was pissed.

"Y-you s-son of a b-b-bitch." Kara said as she started swaying on the bed. Jason helped and moved her so she was laying down. Kara turned her attention to the doctor and glared at him. "W-When I wake up, you b-better run." That was the last thing Kara said before blacking out.

* * *

_Clark was in the kitchen, cleaning up the mess Lionel had made._

"_What else did Lionel do?" Clark asked._

"_Well for starters you quit the football team." Jonathan told him._

"_Great, I better call coach Teague." Clark said._

"_He's not the only one. Lana and Chloe came by, they both looked pretty upset." Martha told him._

"_And then there's Kara." Jonathan said as Clark picked up the phone. Clark's attention immediately snapped toward Jonathan._

"_What did Lionel do to her?" Clark asked, his voice low._

"_We're not entirely sure. Coach Teague came by to see you and found her in the barn. It looked like her arm was broken." Jonathan told him._

"_I told him to stay away from her." Clark said, angry._

"_Clark we have a bigger problem. Now that Lionel knows about your powers, he's more dangerous than ever." Martha told him._

"_No he's not. He's gonna die soon." Clark told them._

"_Clark, stay away from him." Jonathan said._

"_I'm not going to do it, but he is dying." Clark said, looking up at them before turning his attention to the door, "Now I gotta go find Kara." With that, Clark ran out of the door at super speed._

* * *

Kara woke up to the sound of Jason's voice next to her bed. 

"Get the hell out of here!" Jason half yelled. Kara opened her eyes slowly and saw Clark standing at the door.

"Jason." Kara said softly. Jason's attention immediately turned to her. "It's fine. I need to talk to him." Jason looked hesitant but nodded, leaving the room.

"Oh god Kara, It wasn't me, I swear." Clark said, walking closer to her.

"I know. It was Lionel." Kara said, moving to sit up with her back resting against the pillows. She noticed for the first time that her left arm was bandaged and in a sling.

"How could you know that?" Clark asked, sitting in the chair beside her bed.

"I had a dream of you two in the prison. He threatened you by saying he'd kill Lex and hurt me." Kara answered simply. "Clark, how did he do it?"

"He had a stone and when he touched me with it, we switched." Clark answered.

"How?" Kara asked, confused. Clark sighed before answering.

"When I was Kal-El before you got here, I heard the ringing and it led me to Lex's jet where he had a stone just like it. I put it away and Lionel had one just like it. It had a kryptonian symbol on it." Clark answered.

"Okay, headache getting worse." Kara said, holding her head with her right hand. "What are these stones for?"

"I don't know. But the place where I have the first one, there's room for two more and the stone that Lionel had would fit perfectly." Clark answered.

"Do you have it?" Kara asked.

"No, it's still somewhere in the prison." Clark said, looking down.

"That's not good." Kara stated the obvious, "What if Lionel finds it again?"

"We won't have to worry about that." Clark told her. Kara looked out the window in the room that showed the hallway and saw Jason pacing nervously.

"You should go check on Lex, see if Lionel did anything to him too." Kara told him.

"You sure you're alright Kare-bear?" Clark asked her. Kara smiled, happy to hear her nickname again.

"I'm sure. Make sure Lex isn't dead." Clark nodded and left the room. The second Clark was gone, Jason rushed back in.

"Are you sure he's back?" Jason asked.

"He's back. I could read him." Kara nodded her head weakly, "Not get the doctor back in here and tell him to get this iv out of my arm before I do it myself." Kara glared at the needle in her arm.

"Kara, you should stay…" Jason started.

"No I shouldn't. I want to get out of here. I want to be back at the apartment with you. Besides, it's risky for both of us to be here." Kara pointed out. Jason reluctantly nodded his head and walked over to the door to find the doctor.

* * *

About an hour later, the doctor finally released Kara after she had threatened to castrate him if he didn't. Jason had driven her back to the farm so she could grab her bag from her car and go back to his apartment. Luckily, Mr. and Mrs. Kent hadn't seen them. When they got to the apartment, Jason took Kara's bag and helped her up to the room. When Jason unlocked the door, he immediately walked her over to the couch and helped her sit down. 

"Damnit, I can do it myself." Kara said in an annoyed voice, but she was really happy at the attention Jason gave to her.

"I just want to make sure you don't hurt yourself." Jason defended himself.

"I know Jason, and I love that, but please stop treating me like I'm fragile." Kara pleaded with him. Jason sighed and sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry but seeing you hurt like that…It scares me. I hate seeing you put yourself in those situations, putting yourself in danger." Jason told her, looking down at his hands.

"That's just me Jason. I've been getting myself into trouble for forever. I always make it out okay." Kara said, giving him a weak smile.

"Kara, sooner or later the luck you've had will run out and I can't deal with loosing you. I love you more than anything." Jason turned to look at her.

"Jason, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." Kara told him, "Besides, trouble seems to find me."

"Kara, just please be careful." Jason said, his eyes pleading with her. Kara gave a small nod and Jason reached over to pull her next to him. Kara rested her head on his chest and yawned.

"Damnit, why does today have to be Sunday?" Kara asked, groaning in annoyance. She heard and felt Jason laugh.

"Because yesterday was Saturday." Kara rolled her eyes and Jason laughed again, kissing the top of her head. "What do you want for dinner?" Jason asked.

"I'm in the mood for Chinese." Kara said, yawning again. Jason nodded and kissed her head again before getting up to grab the phone. After Jason ordered the food, he walked back over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Kara smiled and leaned back into him. When the food got there, Jason went to the door, paid the man, and came back, handing Kara her favorite, fried rice. She was surprised and happy that Jason remembered. Kara turned to face Jason. She tried to hold back a laugh as she watched him use chop sticks. Eventually he got frustrated and cursed before getting up and getting a fork. Kara smiled and laughed at him, but turned it into a cough and gave him an innocent smile when he walked over to her.

"Something funny?" Jason asked, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"No, not at all." Kara said innocently, going back to her rice. Jason gave her a 'suuuure' look before going back to his rice. "Don't even think about it." Kara said, looking up and pointing a finger at him.

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked innocently.

"I knew what you were thinking. Don't even try." Kara warned.

"That's not fair." Jason gave a playful pout and looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Jason, stop thinking it." Kara warned again, scooting back as the mischievous look reappeared in his eyes. Before Kara could move, Jason had moved over to her and began tickling her, no matter how much she begged for him to stop. "J-Jason, I can't b-breathe." Kara tried telling him.

"You started it. Now it's my turn to have fun." Jason said, continuing to tickle her for another five minutes before he got off of her and helped her sit back up. Kara tried to get her breath back when her phone rang. Kara moved to get it out of her pocket with her left hand instinctively before she remembered it was bandaged up and bit back a cry as her arm burned. Kara then reached for it with her right and picked it up.

"Hello?" Kara answered.

"Kara, where are you? I went back to the hospital and you were gone." She heard Clark over the phone.

"I got myself released. You know I can be very persuasive." Kara said, her voice innocent.

"What did you do?" Clark asked.

"Threatened to castrate the doctor if he didn't let me go." Kara said simply.

"Kara." Clark said in his fatherly tone.

"Don't talk to me like a kid, I'm older than you by four months." Kara argued into the phone.

"You should've stayed. What if something's wrong?" Clark asked.

"I'm fine. A little banged up but I'm fine. I'll see you at school in the morning." Kara said.

"Kara." Clark said again.

"Goodnight Clark." Kara hung up the phone and threw it on the table in front of the couch.

"Are you in trouble?" Jason asked, smirking.

"No, Clark's just mad because I left the hospital. He thinks I should've stayed but he'll get over it." Kara said, yawning again.

"I think it's time for you to get some sleep.

"I'm fine. Really I am." Kara said but her body acted on it's own as she laid her head down on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She felt Jason pick her up and carry her into his room. He placed her down on the bed and slid in beside her as Kara fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Kara had to get up early so Jason could drive her to school when no one would see them together. Kara was tired and her arm was still killing her. She hated the stupid sling. But before she had left the hospital, the doctor had told her that her arm should be better in about two weeks. Kara had smiled when she heard that. _'Just in time for my birthday.' _Kara thought happily. 

When she walked into school that morning, people had looked at her concerned and asked what had happened. Kara just told them that she'd banged her arm really hard and that she was fine. She didn't know if they believed her or just decided to leave her alone, but they had backed off. Kara grabbed her bag and put it on her right shoulder when she heard Clark's voice. She turned and saw he was talking to Chloe. _'This won't end well.' _Kara thought as she walked over, making sure to not make herself known just yet.

"Chloe, listen. I'm not really sure what I did to you." Clark started, following behind Chloe.

"Another convenient case of Amnesia, huh?" Chloe asked, still clearly upset.

"Look, whatever it is I'm really sorry." Clark said. Chloe stopped and turned around to face him. Kara ducked behind an open locker so she didn't see her.

"You know, it's a really valiant effort but you've used up your lifetime allotment of apologies." Chloe told him. "Look, I'm only saying to you because I care about you but I think you should go and look for help." Chloe looked around before whispering "Psychological help."

"Chloe, I really appreciate you looking out for me but I don't think I need to talk to anyone." Clark told her.

"Well then how are you gonna explain all of this? Clark Kent crack head?" Chloe asked before turning around and walking away again. Kara started to follow them again.

"Chloe, I don't do drugs." Clark said, following her, "Look, it wasn't me."

"Yeah, but see Clark, it was you. A lot of people in this town have pulled a Jeckle and Hyde but deep down they're still the same person." Clark looked like he didn't know what to say so Kara stepped up. "Oh my god Kara, what happened?" Chloe asked when she saw her arm in the sling.

"I was helping Mr. Kent and lifted something I shouldn't have." Kara told her.

"Are you alright?" Chloe asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'll live. You okay?" Kara asked.

"Yeah. I gotta go. He's all yours." Chloe said before turning to leave again.

"Looks like Chloe's still mad." Kara said, walking to class with Clark.

"I don't even know what happened." Clark said. He looked down at her and saw the expression on Kara's face. "What did I do?" Clark asked.

"I don't know anything." Kara told him, though they both knew it was a lie.

"Kara, please tell me. What did Lionel do to her?" Clark asked, pleading. Kara sighed before looking around to make sure no one was listening.

"Alright, well you, I mean Lionel, made Chloe think you were interested and when she went to respond, you cut her off." Kara said, not looking at him.

"What?" Clark asked, taking hold of Kara's good arm and turning her around to face him.

"That's what she told me. It was before I knew it was Lionel but I told her it wasn't you but she didn't believe me. I'll try and talk to her again but I know she still won't buy it." Kara said, giving him a weak smile.

"Great. I just lost one of my best friends." Clark sighed as he started walking to class again.

"Just give her time. I'm sure she'll get over it." Kara said optimistically.

"I hope." Clark said. Kara sighed as she took a seat beside Clark for history. She leaned her head against his shoulder, wishing the day would be over.

**You know, Reviews show me you love me and the story, just thought I'd say that.**


	10. Jinx

Two weeks later, Kara sat in the bleachers beside Lana, watching the football game. She was nervous because this game would determine if the Crows would go to the championship and she knew how much it meant to Jason. She looked at the scoreboard and saw they were behind twenty one to twenty four with just ten seconds left in the game.

"Oh god, I can't watch this." Kara said, covering her eyes.

"Why?" Lana asked, turning to her and trying to pull Kara's hands down.

"Because we're so close and we might lose." Kara told her, keeping her hands over her eyes.

"Kara, come on. Clark's on the field, you know we'll win." Lana told her, which caused Kara to remove her hands. Lana was right, Clark was on the field and she knew he'd do everything he could to win the game. Kara started biting the inside of her cheek nervously as Clark passed the ball and ran down the field with the player who he passed it to, Kara could never remember his name. Suddenly, the guy fumbled the ball and Kara let out a groan. She stood up beside Lana when Clark picked up the ball and continued running down the field. Kara and Lana were jumping up and down but stopped when they noticed Clark had tripped and run into a player from the other team, both of them falling but not before Clark scored a touchdown, winning the game. Kara and Lana started jumping up and down again, hugging each other and screaming. Kara looked down at the field and saw Jason jumping around with the players and smiled. He looked so happy where he was and Kara was happy. Her happiness faded though when she looked over to where all the players had grouped together on the field and saw that the player Clark hit was still on the ground and barely moving.

"Oh god." Kara said, putting her hand over her mouth is shock.

"What?" Lana asked, looking over at Kara.

"On the field." Kara said, pointing to where everyone was standing.

"Oh." Lana said, putting her hand over her mouth too.

* * *

Later that day, Kara went to the hospital with Clark to check on the guy Clark ran into.

"Clark, what the hell happened out there?" Kara asked him for the tenth time.

"For the thousandth time." Clark said, looking annoyed. "I. Do. Not. Know." Clark stressed every word.

"Clark, you never trip, you're the most coordinated person I know." Kara said as they got into the elevator.

"I know. It was like my mind was telling me one thing and my body did another." Clark sighed as the doors closed.

"I hope he's okay." Kara said softly, "And why the hell do they keep it so god damn cold in a hospital" Kara complained as she rubbed her arms, trying to get warm. Clark rolled his eyes and handed her his jacket as the doors opened again and they both stepped out onto the new floor. They turned to their right and saw Coach Quigley standing next to Jason. When Clark and Kara both got there, Coach Quigley walked away, leaving Jason, Kara, and Clark alone in the hall.

"Is he okay?" Clark and Kara asked at the same time.

"His collar bone's broke in two places." Jason said, looking over at Clark. "I can't figure out how you cam pummel a guy that out weighs you by a hundred pounds and shatter his collar bone."

"I'm sorry. It must've been an accident. I mean, I got a surge of adrenaline." Clark told him.

"Adrenaline doesn't explain the fact that you went from chucking bails of hay to chucking sixty yard passes overnight." Jason said, not fully believing his story.

"I guess I'm a fast learner. I mean, you said it yourself that I was a natural." Clark tried.

"Yeah, a natural who refuses to get treatment after he collapsed not more than a month ago." Jason said.

"What are you trying to say?" Clark asked, though Kara already knew and she hated what he was about to say.

"Coach Quigley thinks your on some sort of performance enhancing drug." Jason whispered.

"What?" Clark asked, not fully understanding, "L-Like steroids?" Jason gave a slight nod and Clark continued, "What do you think?" Kara could feel a small surge of anger radiate from Clark, strong enough to make her get dizzy and lean against him for support, her hand resting on her head.

"Well I put myself on the line and said that there's no way Clark Kent would do something like that." Jason said honestly. Clark's anger started to fade quickly but was replaced by jealousy radiating from Jason.

"Clark's not on drugs." Kara spoke up.

"Well I hope not, because if it turns out he's not on the same playing field as these guys," Jason paused and let out a sigh, "Lets just say it's gonna be pretty disappointing to forfeit an entire championship season. And a college career." Clark nodded and Jason turned his attention to Kara, "See you tonight, right?"

"Yeah." Kara gave him a small nod. Jason gave her a weak smile before away.

* * *

_Kara didn't know where she was, but as she looked around she saw kryptonian symbols lining the walls. She turned and immediately walked over to the rocky wall when she saw a certain symbol. It looked like a diamond with small line going down at one of the ends and a circle on the line. She didn't know what it was or what it meant but she felt as though it had something to do with her. She walked toward it and placed her hand on it. As she did, she saw a flash of light and felt a surge of pain take over her body.­_

* * *

Kara woke up with a start and looked around. She was in the loft, sitting on the couch with her head resting against the back. She looked outside and saw that it was starting to get darker. Kara figured it was probably around six thirty. She looked at the stairs and saw Clark coming over to her with a plate of cookies, causing Kara to smile.

"When did I fall asleep?" Kara asked, taking a cookie.

"When we were talking about the kid I hit. You just passed out so I let you sleep." Clark told her.

"How long ago was that?" Kara asked.

"Maybe twenty minutes ago." Clark said, taking a cookie. Kara nodded and there was a small silence before Clark spoke up again. "My dad wants me to quit the team."

"What?!" Kara asked.

"He said he allowed me to join the team because he thought I knew my responsibilities not to let anyone get hurt out there. And now that I did hurt someone, I should quit." Clark told her.

"You can't quit. You're so close and everyone's counting on you." Kara told him.

"No pressure." Clark said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Clark but it's true and you know it." Kara told him.

"He wanted to call Coach Quigley and be the bad guy but I told him I'd tell Jason at the party tonight." Clark told her, looking down.

"Clark, you can't. Do what you want, not what your dad wants. You'll be eighteen soon." Kara argued and Clark looked up at her, giving her a weak smile.

"I really do want to stay on the team Kara, but I don't want to risk someone else getting hurt." Clark told her.

"You won't Clark. That was a rare event for you to trip and run into someone." Kara told him.

"But it might happen again and I can't take that risk." Clark said, standing up. "We better get to the party at the Talon."

"Alright." Kara nodded and grabbed her keys from the table before following Clark down the stairs and to her car.

* * *

A little after seven, they arrived at the Talon, which was already filled with jocks, cheerleaders, and everyone else cheering for the crows to win the championship.

"Clark, please don't do this." Kara begged as they walked over to the counter where Jason was standing.

"I don't want anyone else hurt." Clark told her.

"Clark." Kara said in a small whiney voice as they approached Jason.

"Hey Coach, can I talk to you for a second?" Clark asked. Kara gave Clark a pleading look but he just turned away to look at Jason again.

"What's up?" Jason asked. Clark opened his mouth to answer but he was whisked away by Danny, another jock on the football team, leaving Jason and Kara alone. "What did he want to tell me?" Jason asked, turning his attention to her.

"N-Nothing." Kara said, shaking her head and turning to look at all the guys circling around Clark. A few moments later, the cheerleaders brought out a cake that had some sparkling candles on it and put it on the counter, splitting up Jason and Kara. Kara looked up and saw the cheerleaders take down a banner that said 'Go Crows' from where it was hanging and wrap it around Clark's shoulders. Coach Quigley walking to stand in front of the cake and face everyone in the Talon.

"Alright, Lincoln West might have three titles under it's belt, but I know we have a real shot at the championship. And this year, we got it all. An impenetrable defense, and aggressive offense. And a golden arm." Everyone started cheering and clapping, except for Clark, Jason, and Kara. Clark just looked over at Kara who gave him a look saying _'I told you Clark.' _He looked away and Kara let out a sigh.

* * *

"Kara, are you alright?" Jason asked later that night when they were back at his apartment. They were both sitting on the couch, Jason had his arms around Kara and she leaned back into him.

"Huh?" Kara asked, snapping back to reality at the sound of his voice.

"Are you alright? You've been out of it all night." Jason told her.

"Yeah, I've just been thinking." Kara told him.

"About what?" Jason asked curiously.

"A dream I had earlier." Kara said simply.

"What happened?" Jason asked, brushing her hair back.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Kara said, sitting up and turning to him. She saw the hurt look in his eyes and continued, "I mean. I don't understand it."

"Maybe it'll help if you talk about it." Jason suggested.

"I don't really remember much." Kara told him truthfully. Over the hours, the dream had started to drift from her memory. "I was in a place with some weird symbols. I touched one and then there was light and I woke up."

"That it?" Jason asked.

"That's all I remember." Kara nodded, looking up at him.

"Do you know where the place was?" Jason asked her.

"No. I think I was still in Smallville but I've never seen that place before." Kara told him. She turned to look at the clock and saw that it was past midnight.

"Okay, tomorrow me and you will see if Clark knows anything, but now you should get some rest." Jason said, picking her up and walking over to his room.

"Jason, I can walk you know." Kara protested.

"But I like carrying you." Jason said, walking into the room and placing Kara on the bed. He slid in beside her and she automatically moved over and rested her head on his chest.

* * *

_Kara was back in the room she'd been in before. The more she looked at it, Kara realized that she was in some sort of cave. She looked around and there on the wall was the symbol again. Kara cautiously walked toward it. She wanted to know what it meant and why it was so important. Kara outstretched her arm and brushed her hand over the symbol. Just as before, Kara saw the light flash before her eyes and left the pain course through her veins._

* * *

Kara woke up with a small scream as she felt the pain from her dream. She immediately felt arms wrap around her and heard soothing words being whispered in her ear.

"Kara, shhh, it's okay. I'm here." She heard Jason say before he kissed the top of her head.

"I-It felt so real. Th-That's never happened before." Kara said, trying to steady her breathing.

"What happened?" Jason asked, pulling back to look her in the eyes as he brushed the hair out of her face.

"I was back in that place and I touched the symbol again. The light was there again, along with intense pain." Kara told him as her breathing returned to normal.

"Kara, this is getting worse. These dreams are starting to hurt you now." Jason said, worry in his eyes.

"I-I'm fine." Kara said, not looking up as she moved to get out of bed. Jason moved so she couldn't so she looked up again. "I promise. Now I can't be late again." Kara got out of the bed and walked over to her bag while Jason sighed and left the room, leaving her alone so she could change. Kara gave him a weak smile as he left. When he closed the door, Kara fell to the ground, the pain finally to much to bare. She didn't want to scare Jason because she really didn't need him freaking out now. A few minutes passed before the pain passed enough so Kara could get up and change into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She walked out to the kitchen where Jason was standing. When he took in her appearance, he looked more worried.

"Kara." Jason started but she cut him off.

"I'm fine." Kara said, giving him another weak smile.

"You look sick." Jason told her. Kara looked in a mirror that was nearby and noticed that she looked a little pale.

"I'm fine. I'll see you tonight." Kara turned away from him and walked out the door, leaving him alone.

* * *

When Kara got to school, she found Clark in the Torch, watching a video of the game. Clark turned when she walked in and immediately got up and walked over to her.

"Kara, what happened?" Clark asked, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Clark." Kara whispered, walking away from the doors so no one would hear them, "I had a dream and I was in this room, it kind of looked like a cave. And there were Kryptonian symbols all around it. Is there a place like that in Smallville." Kara asked him, her eyes practically pleading for answers.

"There's a cave in Smallville that has the symbols yeah. What happened in the dream?" Clark answered her question before asking his own.

"I saw a symbol and walked over to it. I touched it and there was this light before I felt this great pain and woke up." Kara said silently.

"Kara, you should probably go home. You look sick." Clark said, changing the subject a little.

"Funny, you and Jason said the same thing. I'm fine Clark, I promise." Kara told him before ruffling his hair weakly. Clark gave a weak smile but Kara knew it was fake. "I'll see you in class." Kara turned around and walked out of the room, heading for her English class she had with Clark. When she was outside the door, she was stopped by Lana.

"Hey Lana, what's up?" Kara asked, her voice small and tired.

"I need to talk to you. Can you come by the Talon after school?" Lana asked hurriedly.

"Yeah." Kara answered, a confused look on her face. Lana gave a small smile before walking away. Kara turned back to the class and walked in as the bell rang.

* * *

At the end of the day, Kara had made her way to the Talon to talk to Lana. When she walked into the coffee shop, she saw Lana standing by the stairs that led to her apartment above the Talon.

"Hey Lana, what's the matter?" Kara asked tiredly. It sounded weird, coming from her when everyone had asked Kara that earlier that day.

"Not here." Lana said and turned to walk up the stairs. Kara looked confused but followed Lana up to her apartment. When they got there, Lana closed the door and started pacing around her apartment.

"Lana, what is it?" Kara asked, worried for her friend.

"Remember I told you I was in Paris for the summer?" Lana asked, not looking at her.

"Yeah." Kara replied, still confused.

"Well for an art project, I went to a church and I had to do this thing where you put paper over something and rub it with this chalky thing so it would come up on the paper." Lana started.

"I'm following so far." Kara nodded.

"Well It was the tomb of a woman, Countess Isobel Thoreau. When I touched a symbol on her tomb, there was a flash of light and this intense pain." Kara's eyes widened at the story as Lana turned to her. "The next thing I remembered, I was in my apartment with Jason, uh Coach Teague knocking on my door. Then I took a shower and when I came out, I had this." Lana pulled up the back of her shirt, revealing a tattoo that matched another symbol that Kara saw in her dream.

"And you don't remember how you got this?" Kara asked her.

"No. I just needed to tell someone and you're the one who I've trusted since I was little." Lana told her. Kara felt horrible again as she thought about the secret she was keeping from Lana. "I looked up information on the countess and found out she was from a village in France that my mother's ancestors came from. It said she was buried as a martyr, but she was burned as a witch."

"Witch?" Kara asked.

"I know it sounds crazy." Lana said hurriedly.

"It does but this is Smallville. This town always had a reputation for crazy." Kara smirked. "So you think you're related to this countess chick?"

"Well, I dunno, maybe." Lana said, not sure.

"Why did you share this with me. I've been gone for almost three years." Kara asked, curious.

"Because I've told you everything since I was five. We've always told each other our secrets." Lana said, giving Kara a weak smile. Kara returned it, but hers was just for show.

"Lana, if you need to talk about this, you know where to reach me, right." Kara asked, not feeling well, wanting to get out of there.

"Yeah, thanks for listening." Lana said, hugging Kara.

"No problem." Kara smiled before walking out of the apartment and running down to her car.

* * *

"I'm a bitch. I'm such a bitch. I'm going to hell." Kara said, pacing inside Jason's apartment. Jason walked over to her from the kitchen and took hold of her shoulders, keeping her still.

"You're not a bitch and you're not going to hell. Tell me what happened." Jason said, looking down at her, his eyes soft.

"I talked to Lana cause she wanted to tell me something. She told me a big secret because 'I'm her friend and she can tell me anything. We've always told each other our secrets. I am going to hell." Kara said, not looking up.

"Hey." Jason said softly, picking her chin up with his finger so she was looking up at him, "You're not going to hell. You're staying here with me." Jason said, leaning down to kiss her. Kara just moved away as Jason sighed.

"I need to go." Kara grabbed her jacket and headed out the door, heading to the Kent's.

* * *

"Clark, are you in here?" Kara asked, walking up the stairs to the loft.

"I'm right here." Clark said from beside his backpack, "And I've got news."

"What up?" Kara asked, wanting to hear about anything else but her problems.

"I found out how I tripped. The exchange kid Mikail comes from a small country where his ancestors were known for having the hand of luck. He can make people do things." Clark told her, moving over to the couch with his bag. Kara heard clapping and they both turned. Mikail was walking up the stairs toward them.

"Uh, Clark." Kara said in a small voice.

"Sleep." Mikail said simply to Kara. Kara fell to the floor, passing out.

* * *

_Kara was still in the loft, looking at her body. 'What the fuck?' Kara asked herself as she looked around._

"_What did you do to her?" Clark asked, bending down to Kara and moved her on the couch. He looked down at her, his eyes soft before they hardened as he glared at Mikail._

"_She'll be fine. She'll just stay like that until you and I have a little chat." Mikail said calmly._

"_What do you want?" Clark asked harshly._

"_I wanted to thank you for ratting me out to your buddy Lex. It wasn't hard to figure out, I knew Chloe would squeal just not to him because she's too proud. You seem to be the common denominator." Mikail explained._

"_You should be halfway back to the village of the damned by now." Clark said, standing up and walking over to Mikail, trying to act as though he was in control, but Kara could see it in his eyes he was scared about what Mikail could do._

"_I'm not cursed Clark, I'm lucky. And on Saturday on the Championship game, I'm going to be very lucky." Mikail said very calmly._

"_If you think I'm going to throw the game for you.." Clark started._

"_If." Mikail cut him off, "When there is an if, there are odds. And I always beat the odds." Clark opened his mouth to say something but Mikail stopped him. "Choke." he said simply. Clark grabbed his throat and fell to the ground, trying to fight off whatever was choking him. Clark fell beside the couch, looking at Kara and Mikail as he walked over to her. Kara tried to yell but nothing came out of her mouth. "For example, the odds in a championship are based in playing. If you don't go out on the field, then my profit margin takes an unfortunate turn. That is why you're not going to tell anyone else about me. And you are going to be out on that field. Unless you want to see her in the hospital." Mikail turned his attention to Kara and sat down beside her on the couch. "Twitch." Kara watched as her body started to jump around on the couch as if she was having a nightmare or a seizure. He smirked at Clark before turning around and starting to walk down the stairs. "Breathe." Clark got his breath back, still coughing. "Wake."_

* * *

Kara sat up on the couch and looked over at Clark who was still on the floor.

"Clark." Kara said, rolling off the couch to kneel beside Clark.

"Are you okay?" Clark asked as he slowly regained his breath.

"Yeah, are you? I mean, I wasn't the one deprived of oxygen." Kara said, looking up at him.

"How?" Clark asked.

"I saw it. I dunno how I keep doing this but I saw him threaten you with me." Kara told him.

"Alright, then what I'm supposed to do?" Clark asked, looking up at her.

"Don't throw the game." Kara said simply.

"Kara, if I don't, he'll…" Clark started.

"Clark, I'm a big girl. The next time I have to say that, I'm gonna have to slap someone. I can take care of myself. You don't have to worry about me." Kara told him.

"Kara, you're my best friend. I've known you since I was little. Everyone knows the only way to get to me is to hurt you." Clark told her.

"I can take care of myself Clark." Kara repeated, "Mikail won't get to me. I'll stay with your parents the whole game."

"Kara." Clark in his serious tone.

"Clark, I'll be fine, I promise." Kara said before giving a small yawn.

"You going back to Jason?" Clark asked.

"I'm too tired to drive." Kara told him. "Besides, tomorrow's the game so if you want to keep me safe, I should probably stick by you." Clark nodded and they walked back to the house, making sure Mikail wasn't around.

* * *

The next morning, Kara woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She groaned but answered it anyway.

"Hello?" Kara asked in a sleepy voice.

"Kara, are you alright?" Jason asked in a worried voice.

"I'm fine. I just stayed at the Kent's." Kara said, choosing to leave out the part about Mikail.

"How come?" Jason asked him.

"I was talking to Clark until about one in the morning. I was too tired to drive home so I just fell asleep here." Kara explained.

"You really worried me. I thought you were hurt. Especially since you said you'd be back and you never came back." Jason told her.

"I'm sorry. Clark was nervous about the game today so I helped him calm down." Kara lied, feeling guilty as she did, "I'll see you after the game."

"But that's forever away." Jason said, and Kara knew he was pouting on the other side of the phone.

"Kara, you up?" Clark asked from the other side of the door.

"I'll be out in a minute." Kara called back before turning her attention back to the phone, "Clark and I are going to the school now. Maybe we can spend a few minutes together before the game." Kara told him before hanging up the phone and walking over to the closet. She pulled out a pair of black jeans and a black tank top before putting on her make up and grabbing her black hat as she headed downstairs.

"Ready to go?" Kara asked, trying to sound chipper but not fully succeeding. Clark could tell that she was nervous about the game and Mikail.

"Kara." Clark said, his voice soft.

"Don't. Lets go." Kara grabbed her keys from the counter and walked out to the car, Clark following behind her.

* * *

Kara walked into the school and saw that it was pretty empty, minus a few jocks and cheerleaders. She looked around and saw Chloe walk out of the Torch with Clark following behind her. Kara walked in and turned when the door closed behind her. She expected it to be Mikail but was happy to see Jason standing there.

"Jason, you scared me." Kara said as Jason walked over to her.

"I'm sorry. I just saw Chloe leave and saw you come in so I thought this was our chance." Jason said, putting his hands on her waist.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Kara said as Jason leaned down to kiss her. Kara responded and kissed him back, but Mikail was still on her mind. She wondered if he would try something today. Jason sensed something was the matter and pulled back, looking down at her.

"What's the matter?" Jason asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Kara told him, giving a weak smile.

"Kara, please." Jason begged.

"You don't have to worry about it. I got everything under control." Kara said, realizing the second she did that it was a big mistake.

"What do you have under control?" Jason asked.

"Jason, you got a game to worry about and football players to Psyche. I'll be fine. I promise." Kara leaned up to kiss him. Jason kissed her back, but Kara could tell he was upset she wouldn't tell him. "I'll tell you after the game, I promise." Jason nodded and turned to leave the room. A few minutes later, Kara exited out of the other room and bumped into Chloe.

"Kara, you alright. I heard about what happened with Mikail." Chloe told her.

"I'm fine. All he did was put me to sleep. He tried to kill Clark." Kara said, "Did you figure out how to stop him?"

"Yeah, I think I got a way. Locusts emit an energy wave when they swarm to avoid bumping into each other." Chloe started, "I think Mikail's commands operate on a similar frequency. What's interesting is that once Locust's signals are jammed, it's permanent."

"So all we gotta do is get something that will jam Mikail's frequency for good." Kara nodded.

"Yeah, and I have that." Chloe told her. "Clark said that Mikail's gonna be here so you need to be careful."

"God damnit, I know that already. I can take care of myself." Kara complained. "I'm gonna go out in the stands, make sure Mikail can't find me." Chloe nodded and Kara started walking outside to the stadium. It was already filled and she could see all the players heading for the field. Kara saw Jason give her a small smile before turning back to the field. Kara started walking for the stands when she was stopped and pushed against a wall. Kara opened her mouth to scream but Mikail spoke up first.

"Quiet." Kara immediately closed her mouth but glared at him. "You didn't think you'd get away from me. You're the only thing that would make Clark throw the game." Mikail taunted her. She opened her mouth to say something but found she couldn't. "Speak."

"Clark won't throw the game." Kara said, her voice low.

"Oh but he will. Once he looks over here and sees us here, he'll do anything to help you. Poor weak child." Kara glared at him as he taunted her. Kara moved to kick him. "Stop." Kara's leg stopped where it was and she glared at him again. Suddenly Mikail grabbed his head and Kara smirked. Whatever Chloe had done, it was working. Kara kicked him before running into the stands. She spotted Lana and ran to sit next to her.

"There you are, you almost missed it." Lana said, smiling over at Kara. It seemed that now Lana was closer to Kara again, but she still felt horrible.

"Yeah, I got kinda preoccupied but I'm here now." Kara said as the game started. She cheered along with Lana as Smallville got touchdown after touchdown. By the forth quarter, the other team had caught up to Smallville and soon passed them. They were about five points ahead and had possession of the ball. Kara and Lana were upset until Smallville took possession of the ball with five seconds left in the game. Everyone in the stands was standing up, holding their breath as Smallville called a time out.

"We're so close." Lana smiled from beside her.

"I know." Kara said as the players got back on the field. Kara and Lana linked arms and held on tightly as the clock started counting down again. Clark threw the ball and everyone held their breath as the kid Clark threw the ball to ran after it as fast as he could. At the last second, he caught the ball, scoring the final touchdown that won the game. Kara and Lana started jumping up and down, cheering loudly.

"You going to the party at the Talon?" Lana asked her.

"Yeah, of course." Kara smiled down at the field when she saw all the players and Jason having their own celebration.

* * *

"Hey, watch it." Kara complained when someone bumped into her later that night. After the game, everyone headed to the Talon to party the night away, celebrating the big win.

"Kara, it's okay. Forget about it." Clark laughed from behind her. Kara always had that attitude about her.

"They bumped into me." Kara argued. Clark just shook his head and walked over to the counter with him.

"Yeah, you just seem to get in everyone's way." Clark laughed, ruffling her hair. Kara lightly glared at him and he removed his hand.

"Remember who's older." Kara reminded him.

"Not until tomorrow. What are we doing for your birthday anyway?" Clark asked her.

"I don't know. Nothing too big though." Kara told him. The song Revolution by Authority Zero started playing and Kara immediately grabbed Clark's arm, dragging him to the area of the Talon where everyone was dancing.

"Kara, you know I don't dance." Clark complained.

"Think of it as an early birthday present for me." Kara said, smiling up at him. Clark rolled his eyes but started dancing with Kara anyway. Kara smiled and danced around, not caring about anything. Mikail had disappeared and Kara had a good feeling he was gone for good. She was excited about her birthday coming up and nothing was going to ruin it. Around eleven, Lana started closing the Talon so everyone left. Clark went back to the house while Kara went to Jason's apartment. She smiled when she realized she beat him there and ran up to his apartment. When she got there, she walked over to his closet and changed out of her clothes and into one of his button down shirts.

"Kara." She heard Jason call as he walked in. Kara took a few breaths before walking out of the room. When Jason saw her, Kara could tell his breath caught in his throat and that he was stunned. "Kara?" Jason asked, looking up to meet her eyes.

"Jason, I love you." Kara said, walking over to him, still looking him in the eyes. "And I want to show you how much I love you."

"Kara, you don't…" Jason started but Kara cut him off, holding her finger up to his lips to stop him.

"I know I don't. But I want to. And I know you do too." Kara could tell that he was embarrassed, knowing she knew what he was thinking about but she just shook her head and leaned up to kiss him. Jason responded, putting his hands on her waist. Kara pulled him closer to her and soon she felt him pick her up and walk into the bedroom.

* * *

_Kara was again in the cave. She saw the same symbol on the wall. She looked around and saw the one that Lana had on her back on the same wall, close to the one she was looking for. Kara walked over to it and touched it. She saw the light and felt the pain again, this time everything was stronger._

* * *

Kara eyes shot open but she didn't make a sound and she didn't move suddenly. She got up slowly, holding the sheet to her chest. She saw Jason sleeping soundlessly beside her. She quickly made her way out of the bed and looked for her bag with her extra clothes in it. She quickly found it and got changed before walking out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. She found a pen and a piece of paper before quickly scribbling a quick note to Jason, telling him she had to go out but she'd hopefully be back before he woke up. Kara walked back into the room and placed it on the pillow before she walked back out, closing the door behind her. She looked at the nearest clock and saw that it was almost one in the morning. Kara quickly and quietly made it out of the apartment and into her car. She pulled away from the apartment and started driving. Kara really didn't understand how she knew where to go but just continued to drive down the dark, deserted road. Ten minutes later, she stopped and looked around. She saw an entrance in the rocks and decided to walk in. She pulled a small flashlight out of her pocket and turned it on. She looked around the place and saw that she was in the same cave from her dream. She saw a symbol she didn't recognize, the symbol Lana had, and finally, her eyes rested on the symbol that had been plaguing her for days. Kara knew what was going to happen but she couldn't resist, it was calling to her. Kara walked over to the wall and placed her hands on it. As soon as she did, she saw the light and felt the intense pain before she blacked out.

* * *

There was banging. Really really loud banging. Kara groaned into her pillow before she practically jumped up. She was back at her bed at the Kent's and it was light out. She looked down and saw that she was naked. _'What the fuck happened?' _Kara asked herself, wrapping the sheet around her body before walking over to the door which was locked. She unlocked it and looked up to see Jason standing in front of her.

"What happened to you? Why did you just leave?" Jason asked her.

"I-I dunno how I got here." Kara said, confused.

"Not again." Jason said. Kara looked at him, more confused.

"What do you mean not again?" Kara asked, holding her head. She felt as though she drank a whole bottle of Patrone by herself. "Actually Jason, I'll head over to your place in about an hour. I need to take a shower." Jason nodded reluctantly and walked away, leaving Kara alone. She grabbed a towel that was on her desk chair and wrapped around her so she could make her way to the bathroom. When she walked in, she turned the water on hot and stepped in, the hot water warming her body which was strangely cold. She stayed in there for twenty minutes before she finally decided she should get out. As she stepped out and dried herself off, she looked in the mirror and saw the symbol from the cave wall on her lower back. The diamond was laying sideways and the line was laying out by one of the corners with a circle resting around the line, the line separating the circle in half. Kara didn't understand what was going on. She finished drying off before she quickly made her way to her room and got changed. She towel dried her hair quickly before running downstairs. She saw Clark sitting at the kitchen counter.

"Happy birthday." Clark said, standing up and walking over to Kara. Clark hugged her but pulled back when he noticed something was wrong. "Hey, why aren't you at Jason's?" Clark asked her.

"I-I don't know." Kara answered truthfully. She didn't want to talk to him about the symbol yet. "I guess I just wanted to stay here so you could get me my present." Kara forced a weak smile. Either Clark didn't want to press the subject or he believed her, but he didn't mention it again.

"Well me, Lana, Chloe, and Lois wanted to take you out to the movies actually." Clark told her.

"Really?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, but I wasn't sure if you wanted to spend the night with Jason." Clark told her. Kara didn't know if Jason had plans or not and didn't want him to go through so much trouble if he did and she decided to go to the movies with them.

"I don't know what he planned." Kara told him, "But I'm gonna go find out." Kara left the house and got into her car, heading to Jason's apartment.

* * *

When she walked in, she saw Jason sitting on the couch, lost in thought.

"Hey you." Kara said softly, bringing him back to reality.

"Kara, what happened last night. I woke up and you were gone. Then I find you at the Kent's." Jason said, standing up and walking over to her.

"I really don't know Jason. But can we just forget about it for now. It's my birthday and I wanna know what you had planned." Kara told him. Jason gave a reluctant sigh but forced a smile and wrapped his arms around her.

"Well I figured you might want to spend the afternoon with your friends, but tonight, your busy." Jason told her, smirking.

"Really, and why is that?" Kara asked, a smile on her face.

"Because me and you are going to Metropolis and that's all I'm going to say." Jason smiled down at her.

"You're mean, I wanna know." Kara gave a playful pout.

"You know that's adorable but it's a surprise." Jason told her, signaling the end of discussion.

"Fine." Kara crossed her arms over her chest and headed for the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Jason asked.

"Spent the afternoon with Clark, Lois, Lana, and Chloe." Kara told him. She gave him a small smile before leaving and heading for the Talon.

* * *

Four hours later, the five of them walked out of the movie theater, talking about the movie. They went to see Transformers, basically so Kara, Chloe, Lois, and Lana could stare at Shia LaBeouf while Clark started at Megan Fox.

"This has been the best birthday in a long time. Thanks guys." Kara said, hugging all of them.

"No problem." Clark said, kissing the top of her head, "We knew you'd like it."

"What, the presents or starting at Shia for over two hours?" Kara asked.

"Both." Clark said, causing the five of them to laugh. Kara looked at her watch and saw that it was almost five.

"Crap, I gotta go." Kara told them, heading for her car.

"Where?" Lois asked curiously.

"I can't tell ya." Kara said before speeding off toward Jason's apartment. When she got there, she saw that Jason wasn't there. She walked into the apartment and saw a note sitting on the kitchen counter.

_Kara,  
I had to go pick something up, but I'll be back soon. Get changed into something formal. I'll be back at five thirty._

Kara thought to herself.

"I own nothing formal." Kara went into the bedroom and thought again. Kara closed her eyes for a moment and felt a rush of wind. When Kara opened her eyes, she saw a beautiful dark purple strapless dress laying on the bed, a black shawl laying beside it, and a note with a rose attached on top of the dress. Kara looked around confused before she picked it up and read the note.

_Kara, I'm sorry about what happened a month ago, I didn't mean to get you hurt. I knew about your little predicament and I hope this helps.  
__B.A._

"Bart." Kara gave a weak smile before standing up and looking at the dress. It was perfect and it was in her favorite color. Kara turned to the clock and saw she didn't have much time. Kara quickly slipped into the dress and shoes that she found at the foot of the bed. She quickly did her make-up and put on the shawl when she heard the door open and Jason walked into the apartment. Kara smiled and walked out of the room and over to him. She smiled when she saw he was wearing a nice tux.

"Kara, you look beautiful. Where did you get that?" Jason asked as he walked over to her.

"A friend got it for me." Kara smiled before Jason leaned down and kissed her lovingly.

"We'd better go if we want to make it on time." Jason said, leading her out to the car.

"On time where?" Kara asked, partially annoyed and partially happy and excited.

"You'll see." Jason said, leading her out to his car. Jason opened the door for her and she slid into the car. Jason jumped over to his side and started the car. Before he put it in drive, he reached over and put something over Kara's eyes.

"No, I draw the line at blindfolds." Kara said, moving to take it off.

"Please." She heard Jason say in a sad voice. Kara smiled and shook her head, but left it on. Jason put the car in drive and drove off.

* * *

An hour later, Kara felt the car come to a complete stop.

"Where are we?" Kara asked him, not taking off the blindfold. Jason helped her out of the car before taking off the blindfold. Kara let out a gasp when she saw a beautiful restaurant in front of her. "Jason." Kara said surprised.

"It's your birthday, I thought you'd like to have dinner with me here." Jason told her. Kara turned to him and kissed him lovingly. "We should get inside." Kara nodded and they walked inside together. It felt strange to be out in public and not worry about someone seeing them.

"Mr. Teague, so good to see you." The man at the front said as they walked in. "Your table is right this way." He led them to a small candle lit table, away from all the noise of the other people. Jason pulled out her chair for her and she smiled. Being here made Kara feel special, like a princess.

"Jason, you are so perfect." Kara smiled as Jason sat down across from her.

"I'm not perfect, I'm in love." Jason told her, causing her smile to widen and her to blush.

* * *

A few hours later, after dinner and desert, Kara and Jason arrived back at the apartment.

"Jason, thank you for making this my best birthday." Kara said, smiling up at him.

"I just want to make you happy." Jason said, leaning down to kiss her. Kara responded by kissing his back and wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him down further. "Wait." Jason said, pulling back from her, "I have something for you." Jason pulled out a long box and handed it to Kara. She looked up and Jason for a moment before down at the box. She opened it and saw a silver necklace with a small heart pendant dangling from the end.

"Jason." Kara gasped for the second time that night, "It's beautiful."

"I'm sure it will do you justice." Jason said, causing Kara to blush again. "Can I put it on?" Kara nodded and Jason took the box from her hands. He took the necklace out of the box and Kara turned around and moved her hair out of the way as Jason clasped it behind her neck. Kara was caught off guard when Jason started kissing her neck lovingly.

"Jay-Jason." Kara sighed softly. Jason picked her up and led her into the bedroom.

* * *

At six o'clock, the alarm beside the bed went off and Kara groaned. She hadn't gotten much sleep and that's all she wanted to do today.

"Shut up, it's too early." Kara complained into the pillow as the alarm kept going off. Kara finally gave up and sat up, turning it off. Jason was already out of bed and Kara guessed he was in the kitchen. Kara grabbed her clothes out of her bag and changed. She looked in the mirror and saw the symbol still on her back. She sighed and made sure it was covered up before walking out of the room to meet Jason.

"Not a morning person?" Jason asked as Kara walked over to him.

"How'd you guess?" Kara asked as he handed her a cup of coffee and she thanked him.

"You were talking back to the clock." Jason said, smirking.

"You could hear that?" Kara asked, slightly embarrassed.

"I thought it was adorable." Jason told her, causing her to blush. "And I think that's adorable too." Kara blushed more as Jason leaned down and brushed her lips with his.

"We're gonna be late again." Kara told him in between kisses.

"So?" Jason asked, kissing her again. Kara gave a soft laugh before pulling back and leaving the apartment.

* * *

When Kara arrived at school, she headed over to the Torch and decided to wait for Clark and Chloe. A few minutes later, They still hadn't gotten there but Jason walked in and closed the door.

"Jason, what happened?" Kara asked. She could feel the sadness mixed with anger but couldn't read what was causing.

"They found out." Jason said simply.

"Wh-what?" Kara asked, confused.

"Someone told the school about us. I got fired." Jason told her.

"Someone told on us?" Kara asked, still in disbelief.

"Yeah. They won't say who though." Jason said, but Kara could read him clearly now. He thought it was Clark. Right now Kara didn't know what to think.

"It's all my fault." Kara said, shaking her head, tears welling up behind her eyes. She felt guilty about costing Jason his job.

"It's not your fault." Jason said soothingly. Kara looked up at him and Jason placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I've gotta go clean out my office." Jason pulled back and left the room. Kara balled up her fists, angry about what had just happened. She walked over to her locker, getting her books and trying to avoid Clark, but that didn't work very well as he walked up behind her when she was going through her locker.

"Kara." Clark said, walking up behind her. Kara didn't turn but continued going through her locker. "Where's Jason, I've been looking all over for him, I left him three messages."

"Yeah, I know." Kara said, taking out her history book.

"Well I thought he'd want to know that Metropolis University offered me a scholarship." Clark told her.

"That's great Clark." Kara said, the sadness in her voice clear.

"One of the scouts saw me in the game. I wanted to thank him for trusting me." Clark said. Kara felt the anger growing again and slammed her locker shut, still not turning to him.

"Well it's too bad that you couldn't return the favor." Kara said angrily. She turned to him and looked him in the eyes before continuing. "Jason was fired this morning."

"Kara, I'm sorry." Clark told her.

"Sure you are." Kara said, turning and walking away.

"I didn't do it." Clark yelled down the hallway. Deep down Kara knew he didn't but she was just so aggravated, she needed someone to be mad at.

"Kara, is it true?" A girl from her English class approached her in the halls.

"What?" Kara asked, turning to her.

"Were you really going out with the assistant Coach?" She asked. Kara just shook her head, the tears burning behind her eyes as she walked away, avoiding the question. She walked into her class and saw Lana standing by the door.

"How could you?" Lana asked, hurt in her voice.

"Lana, let me explain." Kara said softly.

"Explain what? Going out with my ex after I told you how I felt about him?" Lana asked.

"Lana, I'm really sorry." Kara tried.

"Save it. I don't want to hear it." Lana said, walking out of the room. Kara looked around the room at everyone standing around, looking at her. She heard them thinking the same thing, they were all talking about her and Jason. Finally Kara couldn't take it anymore and she left the school, deciding to ditch. She walked out to the student parking lot and jumped in her car before driving to Jason's. She spent the rest of the day in the apartment with him. Chloe and Lois and Clark had tried calling her, but she just turned off her phone and ignored them, wanting to block out everything.

**So Jason's fired, Kara's mad at Clark and Lana's mad at Kara. On top of everything, Kara's got a symbol on her just like Lana. What does this all mean. I'll answer it in the next chapter I plan on posting tomorrow, well technically today, but just later. Make sure you comment so I feel love.**


	11. Spell

**Okay, just to clear some things up, Madeline is Chloe, Brianna is Kara and Isobel is Lana. And the chapter has changed alot kinda from the episode and I'll explain why at the end. And the Italics in the middle of the story are Kara's thoughts.**

_There was a small moving cage containing three figures. One was cowering in the corner and trying to unlock the cage while the other two hooded figures just sat calmly._

"_It won't open." The one cowering said, "We must escape before we reach the fields. Isobel? Brianna?"_

"_They've taken the books." One of the figures said._

"_And with it our powers. What would you have us do?" The other asked._

"_Anything. We're running out of time." The cowering girl said._

"_Time is the one thing we do have." The first figure said. _

"_If we fall this night, I promise you that we will rise again to finish our quest." The second one told her. The cage stopped moving and outside stood many more people with torches. The opened the door and pulled out the cowering girl quickly before the other two walked calmly out as people grabbed them and started pulling them to a clearing in the center. Someone pulled down the hoods of the two figures and they both turned around to glare at everyone. The first girl had light skin with blonde hair and blue eyes while the other had tan skin with brown hair and brown eyes. A man walked over to them and the two girls just flashed wicked smiles._

"_Magistrate Wilkins." The brunette started._

"_Come to enjoy your handywork?" The blonde asked. He just responded by backhanding both of them. _

"_Tell me of the three stones of power and you may yet escape the pyre's flames." The man, Magistrate Wilkins told them._

"_Our books." The blonde started._

"_There are pages marked." The brunette finished. Magistrate Wilkins opened the book while another man opened the other. The looked at the pages before turning the books to face the two girls._

"_What means this?" Magistrate Wilkins asked. Both the girls looked at the pages with the symbols and smirked._

"_It means that the stones of power shall be ours." The blonde told them._

"_And once we possess them, you shall tremble at our feet." The brunette continued. "And never again will you persecute our kind." The man looked scared while both of the girls smirked again and spit out their blood onto the pages on the symbols._

"_Anemal Merito." The girls said at the same time. The symbols glowed for a brief moment before the symbols appeared on the girl's backs._

"_Demons. Join the other." The men who were holding the girls pulled them back as they just left._

"_Please have mercy." The cowering girl pleaded as she was tied to a pole. The other two just stood still with smiles on their faces as they were tied._

"_Madeline Evines." Magistrate Wilkins said, looking at the cowering girl, "Countess Brianna Withridge." He turned to the blonde, "Countess Marguerite Isobel Theroux." He turned to the brunette, "You have been found guilty of committing the darkest art. Witchcraft. For this affront against God, I hear by condemn you to burn in the fires of hell. Of which you so eagerly seek communion." He nodded to a man standing by the wood at the girl's feet who brought down his torch and lit the wood on fire as the girl Madeline cried and the other two, Brianna and Isobel smirked._

"_You think this ends with the lick of flame?" Brianna asked._

"_We will sleep but a while. And when the time is appointed, our heirs will awake us." Isobel said._

"_And we will have Vengeance." Both Brianna and Isobel said before laughing as the flames consumed them._

* * *

Kara woke up screaming loudly as if something were burning her. She felt arms wrap around her and heard soothing words being whispered in her ear. 

"Kara, tell me what happened." Jason said, holding her close. Kara didn't speak as the tears slid down her face. "Kara, it's me. Tell me what's wrong." Kara still didn't say anything. Jason sighed and picked her up, leading her into the living room and placing her on the couch while he went into the kitchen to grab hot chocolate he had made for her earlier that night. Kara didn't say anything, she just looked at the clock that read one fifteen. Soon Jason was back in front of her with the cup of hot chocolate in his hands. Kara took it and took a small sip, still looking out of it. "Kara, what happened?" Jason asked again.

"I can still feel the flames on my skin." Kara said softly, not looking at him.

"What? Kara, tell me." Jason pleaded with her. Kara sighed and looked down at the cup in her hands.

"I was in France, I think it was a few hundred years ago. I saw three people in a carriage. One of them was cowering in a corner while the other two were hooded and acted quite calm. The carriage came to a stop and the girls were taken out. The one was begging and crying while the other two just walked as though nothing was wrong. People were yelling and saying horrible things. Someone took off the hoods and the two girls just turned around and glared. They talked to this man and as they were being burned, they said their heirs would awaken them." Kara finished her story, still looking down.

"Why would you see something that happened hundreds of years ago?" Jason asked, confused.

"It was me, Jason." Kara said, looking up, "I was one of those girls." Kara's hand was shaking now.

"What do you mean, one was you?" Jason asked.

"There was a blonde girl, she looked exactly like me, down to every last detail." Kara said, still shaking. "They called her Countess Brianna Withridge."

"Kara, that isn't you." Jason said, scooting over to her and pulling her into his lap. Kara leaned her head on his chest as he continued, "It was hundreds of years ago. I'm pretty sure you're not that old." Kara gave a small laugh at that. "Come on, lets go back to sleep, okay." Kara gave a small yawn and nod as Jason picked her up and carried her back to the bedroom. Jason laid her down on the bed and she fell asleep quickly.

* * *

The next morning, Kara woke up to the smell of cinnamon. She looked over and saw that Jason was not beside her anymore. Kara changed into a pair of Jeans and a tank top before leaving the room. Kara saw Jason in the kitchen with a plate of cinnamon rolls in his hand. 

"Hey, you're awake." Jason smiled and walked over to her, giving her a small kiss, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, but better." Kara told him, taking one of the rolls off of the plate and giving a weak smile. "You know, I can't believe you cooked these without burning the place down." Jason smiled and gave a soft laugh.

"Hey, it's not that hard. Take them out of the fridge and put them in the stove. Even Lois could do it." Kara smiled and gave a small laugh at that.

"That reminds me, she's throwing a party at the Kent's barn for Chloe's birthday. You have to be there." Kara told him.

"But it's a whole group of high school kids who remember me as Coach." Jason argued.

"Pwease." Kara gave a small pout, complete with puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, I'll be there." Jason said, giving a small laugh before kissing Kara again. Kara wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. Soon they were in the bedroom, just standing in the middle of the room kissing. Kara pulled back and rested her head on his chest while he leaned down and rested her head on her shoulder. Kara felt her shirt go up but didn't really think about it until Jason moved his mouth to her ear. "What's that?" Kara immediately jumped and pulled her shirt back down.

"Uh, it's nothing." Kara said, biting her lip.

"It looks like a tattoo on a very provocative spot. When did you get that?" Jason asked.

"I didn't get it by choice." Kara told him, looking down.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked, confused.

"The dream I had where I was in a cave that had all the symbols around it, the one where I woke up screaming. I had that after we, uh…Anyway I woke up around one in the morning and heard something calling to me. I followed the sound until I reached the caves. I touched the symbol and next thing I knew, I was waking up in my old room at the Kent's with you knocking on my door." Kara explained, looking up at him. He just looked stunned for a second before he spoke up.

"Your birthday? That was two weeks ago. Why are you just telling me now?" Jason asked her.

"Because I was hoping that if I ignored it, it would go away." Kara told him truthfully. "I just want to know what's going on with me."

"Hey, we'll figure this out, okay." Jason pulled Kara to him, hugging her close. Kara nodded against his chest and pulled back when they heard the someone knock on the front door. Kara walked out to the living room while Jason went to the door. Kara looked out the window and saw it was cloudy and getting dark. She walked over to the fireplace and lit a small fire, lighting up the apartment.

"Are you having your mail sent here?" Jason asked her.

"No, why?" Kara asked, looking up.

"Because this is for you." Jason said, handing her the box. Kara took the box from him and opened it. When she opened it, she started at its contents, her eyes wide. Inside was a dark purple book with symbols engraved into it.

"Th-This." Kara started, staring at it.

"What?" Jason asked, looking concerned.

"This book was in my dream." Kara told him. She looked at the cover and saw the symbol that was on her back.

"What are you looking at?" Jason asked, sitting in front of her.

"The symbol." Kara pointed to it and Jason looked up at her.

"It's the same as yours." Jason stated and Kara nodded.

"It belonged to her." Kara said softly.

"Who?" Jason asked.

"Countess Brianna Withridge." Kara said, her voice still quiet. She opened the book and started flipping through pages before she realized the book was in Latin. "So how's your Latin?" Kara asked, looking up at him.

"About as good as my Italian, which I don't speak." Kara gave a small laugh and turned to another page when the fire from the fireplace started going out. "I got it." Jason said, jumping up from his spot on the couch and walking over to the fireplace. Kara looked at the page and remembered her dream. This was the page Brianna had marked.

"Oh my god." Kara said softly.

"What?" Jason asked as he picked up the lighter.

"This is the symbol from the cave, the one on my back." Kara said, looking at it.

"This is starting to get spooky." Jason said, lighting the lighter and leaning to ignite the fireplace again. Kara put her hand on the page and moved it up slowly until it reached the symbol. The fire roared and Jason fell back as Kara's head went back and she felt as though she was being forced back as something took over her body.

'_what the hell?' _Kara asked herself. She was in her body and could see everything but she couldn't control herself. She felt herself stand up, holding the book close to her.

"You alright?" Jason asked.

_'Good, Jason will know something's wrong.' _Kara smirked on the inside. Kara felt her hands move across her body before she looked back up at Jason.

"Never been better." Whatever had taken over her body answered. Jason looked at her weird for a moment before giving a small nod. Kara heard a buzzing inside her head and her head moved toward the door. "I have to go." She told him.

"Where?" Jason asked, confused.

"Away." With that, she walked out the door.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kara realized she were at the Talon. 

'_What the hell am I doing here?' _Kara asked herself as her body was led up the stairs toward Lana's apartment. _'Why am I going up there, she hates me.' _Kara knocked on the door before walking inside. She saw Lana standing at the counter with a bunch of candles.

"Brianna?" Lana asked.

'_Brianna, what the hell are you smoking Lana? It's Kara.' _Kara tried to say, but nothing came out.

"Isobel?" Kara asked.

'_What the hell is this?' _Kara asked herself.

"I see that your heir has freed you as well." Lana, or Isobel smirked.

"Yes she has. Though has yours been fighting you? I feel as though she's trying to force me out." Kara, more like Brianna said.

'_Damn right I'm forcing you out.' _Kara thought as she fought against her. _'Wait, Brianna? As in the chick from my dream Brianna? I'm her heir?' _Kara started to get confused now.

"No, this one doesn't seem like putting up a fight. It's kind of sad actually." Isobel told her.

"What are you doing?" Brianna asked, walking over to her.

"I'm working on bringing Madeline back." Isobel told her.

'_The whiney bitch?' _Kara thought.

"Why?" Brianna asked, "She's weak. We're stronger by ourselves."

"I promised we'd bring her back and that I will." Isobel turned to look back at the bowl in front of her.

"If you must, but you know she'll just get in the way of our quest." Brianna told her. Isobel turned back to the list beside her, working on the potion.

"Hair of two virgins." Isobel shrugged and pulled a strand of hair out of her head. "My, we've been a good girl, haven't we." Isobel put it into the bowl before looking up at Brianna. "Little help."

"Sorry, she's not as innocent as your heir." Brianna shrugged. "At least she made a good choice." There was a was a knock at the door and two people came in.

'_Lois, Chloe, thank god.' _Kara thought as they walked in.

"Chloe, Lois." Brianna gave a fake smile as they walked in.

"Uh what are you two doing together?" Lois asked, looking between the two of them.

"We made up. We realized we've been best friends for years, we shouldn't ruin it." Isobel said as she and Brianna walked over to Lois and Chloe.

"What are you doing in here?" Chloe asked, gesturing to the counter where all the candles were burning.

"Science project." Isobel answered.

'_Bullshit.' _Kara wanted to yell.

"From what century?" Chloe asked, a little sarcasm in her voice.

'_That's my Chloe.' _Kara smirked on the inside.

"Oh it's a whole retro thing." Brianna told them.

"I'm trying to recreate some of the stuff they had back in the sixteen hundreds." Isobel said, giving a small laugh.

"Oh." Chloe said, sharing a look with Lois.

"I really think you're going to like it." Isobel said with a smile.

"Damn." Lois said, turning to Chloe, "I left my phone in your car. Do you mind?"

"Oh no worries." Chloe smiled, "This whole smell of science is making me crave a latte anyway so I'll just meet you downstairs with your cell phone." When Chloe was gone, Lois turned to Lana.

"What's the matter with you? You were supposed to take Chloe shopping so that I could finish everything with the party." Lois told her.

"Right, must've slipped my mind." Isobel said, acting innocent.

"Well get some traction. Little Miss reporter can smell a rouse a mile away." Lois told her before turning around. Isobel moved her hand up to rip out a strand of her hair, "I'm going to need some serious help to keep her from figuring it out what it is we're planning tonight. Ow" Lois turned around as Isobel pulled out her hair.

"Oh no, that's no good." Isobel groaned.

"Well yeah, not since you pulled it out." Lois gave Lana a weird look.

"It was gray." Isobel answered.

"I don't have gray hair." Lois protested. Isobel and Brianna each gave Lois identical looks before she turned around. "I'm just gonna use your bathroom for a second." Lois walked into the bathroom and Isobel and Brianna looked at each other with identical smirks.

"Nice, playing on her self-conscious." Brianna smirked.

"Well it wasn't hard. I've been around a few people since I awakened. They seem to be so worried about their looks." Isobel shrugged.

"I'll see you guys later." Lois said, walking out of the bathroom and out the main door.

"So which one is going to be Madeline?" Brianna asked.

"I don't know, maybe the blonde, Chloe." Isobel said, looking back down at her list.

"That a good choice. She seems most like Madeline." Brianna nodded.

"Where to find the second virgin." Isobel wondered aloud.

"I know just the place." Brianna smirked and headed for the door with Isobel following close behind.

* * *

Ten minutes later, they were walking into the Kent home. Clark was sitting at the counter, wrapping a gift. 

"Looks like you need a woman's touch." Brianna said, walking over to him, Isobel beside her.

"Kara, Lana. Aren't you two mad at each other? Kara, aren't you mad at me?" Clark asked, confused.

"No, we settled our differences." Isobel smirked.

"And I figured out you would never tell on Jason." Brianna smirked at him as well.

"Good, I can't stand it when you guys fight." Clark smiled.

"That's a big box." Isobel said flirtatiously.

"It's for Chloe's birthday. Lois and I got it for her." Clark told her.

"I'm sure she'll love it." Isobel said, taking a step closer to him. Kara mentally gagged.

"Especially if it's from you." Brianna smirked, walking closer to him as well.

'_No, Back up. Aint gonna happen.' _Kara yelled inside her head.

"Uh, Are you two feeling okay?" Clark asked, taking a step back until he fell onto the stool. Isobel just took a step closer to him while Brianna moved to the side. "You seem a little different."

"Well maybe it's the company." Brianna whispered and leaned down, placing a soft kiss on Clark's neck.

'_No, no, no! Not with Clark, I love Jason!' _Kara screamed in her head but no one could hear her.

"Kara." Clark moved away from her. "Jason's my friend."

"He doesn't think so. Besides, I want you." Brianna moved back to his neck while Isobel went to kiss him.

"We've been wanting to do this for a long time Clark." Isobel said, leaning in. When she got close enough, she moved the scissors from behind her back and moved them up to the back of Clark's head. She went to cut when the scissors broke and Clark jumped away from them.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Clark asked, confused.

"I need a lock of your hair for a scrapbook I'm making for Chloe's birthday." Isobel answered as she and Brianna stared at the scissors.

"Well all you had to do was ask." Clark told her.

"Well where's the fun in that?" Brianna asked, smirking up at him.

"What happened to these?" Isobel asked, holding up the broken scissors.

"They were broken already." Clark said, taking them from her. He reached behind his head and pulled out a few strands of his hair. "Is that enough?" Clark asked.

"It's perfect. Thanks handsome." Isobel smirked before turning and heading for the door. Brianna turned to follow her but was stopped by Clark grabbing her arm.

"Wait, what's the matter with you?" Clark asked, looking her in the eye.

'_Thank god Clark. I knew you'd know something was wrong. Help Me!" _Kara yelled in her head again, hoping that someway Clark would hear her.

"There's nothing wrong. I was just enjoying the moment." Brianna smirked before turning around and following Isobel out.

* * *

"Why exactly are we here Isobel?" Brianna asked as they walked inside the Luther Mansion. 

"We need a wine and my heir's memories all say this man has great taste." Isobel answered. They heard the sound of a piano and followed the music. They walked into the room and saw a man playing the Piano.

"You Play beautifully." Brianna said when he stopped. Lex gave a small laugh before speaking.

"Thanks but I'm a little rusty." Lex answered.

"Well we hate to interrupt but I wanted to ask you for a favor." Isobel said, giving him a small smile.

"Have I ever been able to refuse Lana Lang and Kara Miller?" Lex asked, standing up and moving away from the piano after giving Kara a small smirk. Isobel and Brianna moved over to him. "What do you need?"

"Oh a good bottle of wine for Chloe's birthday." Isobel told him.

"Well the last time I checked, she wasn't turning twenty one yet." Lex said, turning to them.

"I know but I thought it would be nice to raise a glass with her and Kara to celebrate." Isobel flashed him another smile, "I promise I won't tell anyone where I got it from."

"Well I think I have a light Riesling that won't do too much damage." Lex said, returning her smile before turning to get it.

"Actually, I was looking more for a vintage Merlo from the south of France." Isobel told him.

"Well your taste has certainly matured from a summer in Paris." Lex called out to her.

"Isobel." Brianna whispered, pointing to the showcase in the center of the room that contained a manuscript. Isobel and Brianna both turned and walked over to it.

'_So that's the thing Clark was talking about.' _Kara thought as she looked at it.

"What is this?" Brianna asked as Lex came out with the bottle of wine.

"It's just a little something I picked up in St. Petersburg. It's an illuminated manuscript depicting the ancient…" Lex started.

"You're lying." Brianna said in a small sing song voice.

"What?" Lex asked.

"You know it's true nature but the map was not meant for you." Isobel said, turning to him.

"Lana, how did you know there's a map hidden under the page?" Lex asked.

"Because." Isobel started, giving Lex an innocent look before turning to the manuscript and holding her arm out. "Venetia." a small purple light emitted from Lana's hand and the manuscript was gone.

"Lana, what did you do?" Lex asked, staring at the case.

"Veneti." Isobel said, pointing to Lex. He stopped in his place. "You seek the stones, don't you?" Isobel asked, moving around Lex and grabbing the bottle of wine.

"Well we can't have that." Brianna said in a soft taunting voice.

"I think that your right Alexander, you do need more practice." Isobel smiled at him as he just started straight in front of him. "Keep playing. Infinitas." Isobel whispered. Lex immediately walked over to the piano and started playing while Brianna and Isobel left, laughing.

'_Damnit, I hope Lex is gonna be okay.' _Kara thought as she caught one last look at him.

* * *

Brianna was in a car with Chloe. Lois had called and asked if she could distract her for awhile while Lois finished setting up for the party. She had agreed, which made everything easier. Chloe had tried to start conversation on the way, but Brianna just shrugged it off. 

'_Okay, someone's gotta know something's wrong with me.' _Kara thought as Brianna pulled off in the forest and told Chloe to follow her as she ran to find Isobel who had the potion in her hand.

"The girl's right behind me." Brianna said, running up to her. "She just doesn't like shutting up."

"Hey, what are we doing in the woods when there's a party with my name on it?" Chloe asked.

"You know about that?" Brianna asked, trying her best to sound like Kara. "Lois is gonna be upset."

"Then we'd better hurry." Isobel grabbed three glasses before turning back to them. She handed one to Chloe and one to Brianna who just smirked. "A toast in honor of this special night." She started filling up Chloe's glass, then Brianna's, then hers. "No matter how much time passes, Old friends are never forgotten."

"I'll drink to that." Chloe smirked.

"Cheers." Isobel said as they clinked glasses and Chloe downed the glass. When it was empty, she threw it down and bent backwards as Isobel and Brianna smirked. When she straightened up, she had an evil look in her eyes.

"Madeline." Brianna said, turning to her. Chloe just smirked.

"Welcome to the twenty first century." Isobel smiled at her.

"How did we come to be here?" Madeline asked.

"The last spell we cast before Wilkins condemned us to the pyre." Brianna started.

"Our blood entwined with the symbols in the book which called to our heirs." Isobel took over.

"And when they touched it, we gained possession of their bodies and brought you back." Brianna finished.

'_Oh god, they're like friggin twins.' _Kara rolled her eyes.

"Ah the woods of France." Madeline smiled, "I'd know them anywhere."

'_Well too bad we aint in France bubble brain.' _Kara thought.

"We're in Kansas Madeline." Brianna told her.

"Where?" Madeline asked.

"The Americas." Isobel told her, "I am unsure as to why we were resurrected here, It was not in my intention but"

"The books." Madeline spoke up, "Do you have them." Isobel and Brianna smirked and walked over to where they had put them.

"They're ours once again. And with them our magics." Isobel told her. "Now we may continue our quest for the stones."

"Uh, is that the same quest that got us burnt at the stake?" Madeline asked, "Because that was not pleasant."

"A small toll to pay to follow the road of ultimate power." Isobel told her.

"You have your host's memories. Use them to navigate this world and help us to seize the power." Brianna said, turning to look at Madeline again.

* * *

A while later, the three of them walked up to the barn, smirking. They had changed into sluttier outfits and their smiles grew. Brianna had picked out a short black dress that cut to the side with Black and dark purple fabric. 

'_Like the colors but when I get out of here I'm so gonna kick her ass.' _Kara thought before she mentally kicked herself. _'I can't kick her ass cause she's me. Just peachy.' _They walked into the barn and as they did all eyes were on them. They clapped when Madeline walked in, thinking she was Chloe.

"We don't have time for this." Isobel said annoyed.

"Time is the only thing we do have. Isn't that what he said right before the angry mob set us on fire Brianna?" Madeline asked, turning to her.

"You're never gonna let that go are you?" Brianna asked, annoyed. Madeline walked away as did Brianna before she was stopped by the blonde boy she saw before. Jason.

"Hey." He said, giving her a weak smile, "I don't want to be rude but I think I'm just gonna tell Chloe a happy birthday and take off."

"Well you're a big boy, you can do what you want." Brianna told him.

'_No Jason, don't you dare. You gotta help me.' _Kara wanted to yell.

"Well you're the one who wanted me here." Jason said, confusion in his eyes.

"Well things change." Brianna smirked.

"Why are you acting like this?" Jason asked, looking in her eyes. Kara tried to fight Brianna, if just for a quick second. She managed and looked up at Jason.

"Lana, the books." Was all Kara could say before Brianna forced her back again.

"Weren't you leaving?" Brianna asked, completely unaware of what Kara had said. Brianna gave him one last smirk before turning around and heading over to Madeline.

"The food is so good in the century." Madeline said, her mouth full.

"And then men actually bathe." Isobel nodded.

"And their bodies are so hard." Brianna smirked.

'_Hey, if you make me cheat on Jason I will figure out a way to kill you again.' _Kara thought, knowing it was a very empty threat.

"But we have definitely had better celebrations." Isobel said, walking for the door with Brianna and Madeline beside her. "This is appalling."

"We could change that." Madeline said, smirking.

"Well it has been four hundred years." Brianna nodded, liking the idea.

"Perhaps a little fun before we continue our quest." Isobel smirked as the three of them turned around, their arms outstretched.

"Liberatie Vestra." Brianna and Isobel said together. There was a flash of purple light and suddenly everything was more wild. Brianna found herself up by the loft, dancing in front of Clark who was really close to her, too close, especially for the fact that he, like a lot of the other guys, was just in his boxers.

'_Okay Clark, I love ya but you better back the fuck up.' _Kara tried to say, but knew it wouldn't come out. She was still trying to figure out how she had managed to break through Brianna and communicate to Jason. The guy from Princeton who Clark had been waiting for all day finally showed up, not at the best of times. Clark told him to join the party and grabbed Brianna around the waist as he continued dancing. _'Too close.' _Kara tried to yell again but to no avail. A few hours later when it started to become light out, Brianna, Isobel, and Madeline teleported to Lana's apartment to get rest before continuing the next night, to search for the stones.

* * *

The next night Brianna got up, only seeing Madeline. She walked out of the room she was in and heard Isobel talking to the guy Jason. 

"Lana, where's Kara?" Jason asked.

"Right here. What's the matter?" Brianna asked.

'_Don't play with him.' _Kara thought angrily.

"I heard you three were the life of the party last night." Jason told her, holding both hers and Isobel's spell books.

"One last fling before I finish what I started a long time ago." Brianna told him. "You don't want to get in the way."

"Who are you?" Jason asked, taking a step toward her.

"Aw, je te suis blessé que ne vous rappelez pas. La conversation ce matin." Brianna said with a smirk.

'_Aw, I'm hurt you don't remember. The conversation this morning.' _Kara translated in her head. _'Wait, I was speakin French. Holy shit.'_

"Brianna?" Jason asked.

"In the new flesh. You like? Well I'm sure you do." Brianna smirked at him again, giving a small laugh.

"Where's Kara?" Jason asked, taking another step.

"She's in here, somewhere." Brianna told him.

"Could you let her out?" Jason asked, upset. Brianna let out another laugh before answering him.

"Now why on earth would I ever do that?" Brianna asked. Jason looked over at her before down at the books in his hand.

"You know, all this started when Kara found this book, I'm guessing the same thing happened to Lana." Jason said, picking up a lighter and lighting it, holding the flame close to the books, "So I'm guessing if anything happens to the books.." Jason's sentence was cut short as Isobel and Brianna called the books to them, leaving Jason with just the lighter.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with." Isobel said, moving her arm out to throw Jason.

"Hey, you got the Luther. This one's mine." Brianna said before turning to Jason. "Vafulasei." Brianna threw her arm out, throwing Jason into the wall.

'_Stupid bitch.' _Kara tried to yell, but she couldn't take over again.

"Sula soom." Brianna lifted her arm and Jason slid up the wall until his head made contact with the ceiling. "So you're beginning to understand. You are not more than an insect in our path to be crushed along the journey of greater things." Brianna's hand started to glow a light purple again as she closed her fist. When she did, Jason's face scrunched up in pain.

'_Jason, please no.' _Kara was starting to panic now, scared what Brianna could do. Just when Kara thought Jason would die, Clark burst into the room.

"Kara, no!" Clark yelled. Brianna just moved her hand, causing Jason to crash through the window. Clark ran at super speed, to what Kara hoped was to catch Jason.

"That was fun, now what?" Brianna asked, smirking as she turned to Isobel.

"That boy is fast." Isobel moved her arm in the direction Jason went and muttered something under her breath. "We need to have a little sit down with him."

"What did I miss?" Madeline asked, walking into the room.

"I told you we're stronger without her." Brianna whispered but Isobel just shrugged her off.

"We're going back to the farm to have a little talk with the farm boy." Isobel told her before transporting them back to the barn to wait for Clark.

* * *

Ten minutes to midnight, Brianna, Isobel, and Madeline stood on the steps of the loft as Clark came in. He didn't notice them and turned his back to where they were standing. 

"You're early." Brianna said, causing Clark to spin around.

"Not planning something devious, are you Clark?" Isobel asked.

"What'd you do to Lex and Jason?" Clark asked, looking between Isobel and Brianna.

"Nothing." Isobel said.

"Compared to what we're going to do to you." Brianna finished off, taking a step forward. "Scirregete." Brianna said, pointing to him. A wood wheel made it's way from the other side of the barn and hit Clark square in the chest, knocking him back.

'_Wow, that was a good shot. Wait, what am I saying?" _Kara asked herself. Clark quickly got up as Madeline, Brianna, and Isobel walked down the stairs and faced Clark.

"I don't know what's going on but this needs to stop before it gets out of hand." Clark told them.

'_Simple Clark. Always clueless.' _Kara thought, mad at herself for thinking it.

"So you're more than just fast. Well that'll make this a whole lot more exciting." Isobel smiled before turning to Madeline.

"Inchelai." Madeline said, sending sharp things flying toward Clark. He just sent them away with his heat vision. The three of them looked at him in shock.

"I don't want to hurt anyone." Clark told them.

"Your magics are impressive." Isobel said, taking a step forward.

"Magic?" Clark asked confused.

'_Give the boy a cookie. About damn time.' _Kara clapped her hands mentally.

"But so are mine." Isobel smirked, holding her arm out. "Evertarei." Clark started to rise in the air, struggling to get down. "We have traveled through the ages to complete our quest. And in Death itself. We will not be outdone by a farm boy with a few tricks." Isobel let him go and he fell to the ground with a loud thud. Madeline and Brianna both rushed over to his sides to hold his arms down.

"He's not as he seems Isobel." Madeline said, looking him over.

"I can feel his power. It's strong." Brianna said, turning to Isobel.

"Then perhaps we should rid him of it." Isobel said, kneeling in front of him. Clark turned his head and looked at Madeline.

"Chloe, you gotta help. I know you're in there." Clark said to her.

"Clark?" Madeline said softly.

"Listen to me, you gotta help me." Clark told her. She just looked at Brianna and Isobel before she started laughing.

'_You stupid bitch, don't mess with Clark like that.' _Kara thought angrily. She found to gain possession once again and finally pushed past Brianna.

"Clark, help me. Please." Kara said genuinely. Clark looked into her eyes and knew it was her before Brianna took possession again.

"She doesn't like staying back." Brianna said, looking at them.

'_Damn straight.' _Kara thought.

"Enough. It's time." Isobel said. Madeline and Brianna ripped his shirt open and Isobel placed her hands on Clark's chest. She muttered a few words and soon, a light came out of Clark and disappeared out the window. Clark passed out a few seconds later. "It's done. His powers are gone." Isobel said, standing up.

'_You stupid bitch.' _Kara thought angrily as Brianna and Madeline stood up. Brianna muttered a few words and soon Clark was strung up to a pole in the middle of the barn.

* * *

A few hours later, the sun just started to rise and Clark started to regain consciousness. 

"He awakens." Madeline informed them. Clark opened his eyes and started struggling against the chains holding his arms above his head.

"What have you done to me?" Clark asked.

"We made sure you were no longer a threat." Brianna answered.

"Sorcerer." Madeline added.

"I'm not a sorcerer." Clark told them.

"You're not?" Madeline asked, confused.

"No, he's something else. She knows what he is but for some reason, I can't find out what." Brianna answered.

"He's something special." Isobel said, looking at Clark, "I could sense it when your magics were ripped from your body. I can taste it on you."

'_Okay, ew.' _Kara gagged mentally.

"The three stones of power. You know of them, don't you?" Isobel asked.

"I've never heard of them." Clark said, shaking his head.

"You've done more than hear them. You've touched them." Madeline said, walking over to Clark with Brianna at her side. "We can feel it."

"There's more." Isobel said from behind them, "He knows where one of them is hidden."

"Tell us where it is Clark." Brianna begged, "It's Kara, you've known me for years. You know you can tell me anything."

"You're not her." Clark said, his voice low.

"Alright, how about I cut it out of you." Brianna said, putting her hand on his chest and dragging her nails down his chest as he made a pained noise.

"Brianna, don't." Isobel said. Brianna looked back at Isobel confused. "There are easier ways to get what we want." Brianna shrugged and back away, licking the blood from her fingers.

'_Oh this is going to haunt me forever.' _Kara gagged as Isobel walked over to Clark.

"This body I inhabit, you have desires for it, don't you?" Isobel asked as she stood in front of Clark.

'_That's an understatement.' _Kara thought to herself.

"Well it desires you too Clark, very, very much." Isobel stood on a box to be level with Clark. Isobel muttered something and started giving him small kisses. Isobel pulled back and the barn filled with Clark's voice.

"The cave." It said and Clark looked around, confused.

"Thank you Clark, you've been very helpful." Isobel smirked at him.

"Abitei." Brianna called out, teleporting the three of them out of the barn.

* * *

After a quick stop to get the books, The three of them made their way into the cave. They walked up to a wall where they stopped when Brianna and Isobel started hearing something calling to them. They turned to the side and saw their symbols on the surrounding walls. 

"It begins to make sense." Isobel told them.

"Why we were resurrected here." Brianna nodded.

"In this time, a thousand leagues from our home." Isobel continued.

"It was destiny" Brianna finished.

'_I'm about to puke.' _Kara groaned internally.

"Can you feel it? Calling to us?" Isobel asked.

"The first stone of power lies behind this wall." Brianna smiled.

"And with it, our power shall increase tenfold." Isobel continued.

'_Okay, I really need a bucket.' _Kara groaned.

"And when we possess all the stones, we will walk on earth as gods among men." Isobel started again.

"Reach out, and seize what was meant to be." Brianna finished. Both Brianna and Isobel looked down at their books before pointing at the wall.

"Mulu skindando." They said at the same time. The wall opened and the three of them walked in. Inside, there was a small chamber and small table where the stone was being kept.

"All of our suffering." Isobel started. "All of our pain and persecution. It ends tonight."

"And our future begins." Brianna smiled.

"Take it Isobel." Madeline smiled, looking down at it.

"The first stone." Isobel said, taking in a breath, "Oh how I've dreamed of this moment. And at last, it has arrived." Isobel reached out to grab the stone. When her hand was right over it, they heard a noise and looked up. Clark was holding a shotgun.

'_What the hell are you gonna do with that?' _Kara wondered.

"Not quite." Clark said, looking at them.

"You shouldn't have come Clark." Isobel told him.

"Silly boy." Madeline said, as if she were talking to a child.

"We owe you our gratitude Clark for showing us this chamber." Isobel told him.

"We were going to let you live." Brianna said in a small voice.

"I'm sorry Lana, Kara but I can't let you do this." Clark said, aiming the shotgun at Kara.

"You don't have a choice." Brianna yelled, moving her arm, sending the gun flying from his hands.

"Bare witness, Clark Kent, to the dawn of a new age." Isobel smirked before taking the first stone. A noise filled the chamber and Isobel let out a scream of pain, throwing the stone. Clark jumped and caught it. He stood up and his powers came out of the stone and were restored.

"His powers are restored. How?" Madeline said aloud.

"I'm not from around here." Clark told them.

'_Understatement.' _Kara wanted to laugh, but couldn't.

"It doesn't matter. We took them from you once before. Do you really believe that this time will be any different?" Isobel asked, smirking.

"I'm counting on it." Clark said, looking down at the books and using his heat vision on both of them. Isobel and Brianna dropped them and they both fell to the ground.

"No!" Both Brianna and Isobel yelled, but to no use. There was a bright flash of light and Brianna was thrown into a nearby wall.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kara sat up and looked around. They were no longer in the chamber but she was still in the cave. She was laying on the ground with Lana, Chloe, and Clark. She had been the first one to wake up, the others following her. 

"Why are we lying in the dirt?" Lana asked.

"And what the hell are we wearing?" Chloe asked, looking down.

"Are you okay?" Clark asked Lana as she stood up.

"Clark, what happened?" Lana asked, not remembering a thing. Chloe had the same expression as Lana and Kara just played along.

"Lets just say that you haven't been yourself lately." Clark said tiredly. Lana looked down at what she was wearing and covered herself up. Clark just gave her a weak smile. Lana and Chloe made their way out of the cave, but Kara pulled Clark back.

"Clark." Kara said, her voice small.

"Look, I'm sorry but I didn't get Jason…" Clark started but Kara cut him off.

"I know, don't. I know you didn't do it and deep down, Jason knows you didn't but that's really deep." Kara told him.

"Do you remember?" Clark asked. Kara just blushed and looked down.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about the whole…" Kara couldn't continue, but just pointed to her neck.

"It wasn't you, don't worry." Clark said, giving her a weak smile.

"Actually Clark, I've gotta talk to you. You know these symbols more than anyone, right?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, why?" Clark asked confused. Kara pulled her dress down but covered herself as best as she could as she showed Clark the mark on her back.

"What does this one mean?" Kara asked, looking back at him. Clark reached out and his fingertips brushed over the symbol.

"It means fire." Clark said before giving a weak laugh. "No wonder you've got it. Wait, how did you get this?" Clark asked, confused. Kara pulled the dress back up and turned around to face him.

"I had dreams about the cave the early morning of my birthday, like one in the morning. I came down here and touched the symbol on the wall. Next thing I knew, I was in my room with Jason banging on my door at noon." Kara explained. "Oh shit Jason." Kara remembered about him. "Clark, can you super speed it, I need to talk to him." Clark nodded and picked her up, bringing her to the apartment before putting her down and taking off. Kara walked into the apartment and looked around. She didn't see Jason anywhere. She went into the bedroom and changed out of the dress and into a pair of clean jeans and a t-shirt when she heard the door open. Kara immediately ran out of the bedroom and saw Jason walking in. Kara gasped when she took in his appearance. He had cuts all over the right side of his face and he had a few bruises.

"Oh god, Jason." Kara ran to him and hugged him close to her, wishing she could be closer. She felt relief and happiness wash over Jason. Kara pulled back and brushed her fingertips over the cuts. "I'm so sorry, I didn't want to." Kara started but Jason just shushed her.

"Kara, I know." Jason said softly.

"I didn't want to do any of it, it's like I was just sitting back and I couldn't do anything." Kara continued to ramble until Jason held his finger up to her lips to quiet her.

"Kara, it's okay. She didn't do too much damage." Jason gave her a weak smile which Kara returned.

"But something I don't get. Lana and Chloe can't remember anything, but I remember everything." Kara looked at him with confusion in her eyes.

"I guess there's just something special about you." Jason said, not really knowing how to answer.

"I don't know." Kara gave a frustrated sigh and looked toward the door. "I've gotta go to the Kent's to pick something up. I'll be right back." Kara gave him a quick kiss before turning and leaving.

* * *

When Kara arrived, she walked into the house and saw Jonathan holding up a bra, looking at Clark with a skeptical look. 

"That is so not mine." Kara said, walking over to them.

"Kara, what are you doing here?" Clark asked.

"I have one last box to pick up and then I'll be officially gone." Kara told him, "And then you guys won't have to worry about me."

"Kara, what were you thinking?" Martha asked, "Sneaking out, dating a teacher."

"I love him, I followed my heart. I didn't want to sneak out but I couldn't say anything." Kara looked away. She had really wanted to avoid this conversation.

"Kara, when you came here, we told you that you would be treated like one of our children and you broke all of the rules we set." Jonathan told her in a fatherly tone.

"No disrespect Mr. Kent but I don't do the rule thing well. So if you excuse me, I'll be out in a minute and you won't have to worry about me." Kara walked past him and up the stairs to her old room. It was mostly bare except for the desk, bed, and the box sitting on the bed. Kara grabbed it and turned to walk back downstairs. When she got to the kitchen, the only person in there was Clark.

"Clark, tell your dad I'm sorry for actin kinda bitchy, alright." Kara gave him a weak smile.

"Is that everything?" Clark asked, looking at the box.

"Yeah." Kara gave a small nod.

"You know you can always stay here when you need to, right?" Clark asked.

"Thanks Clark." She put the box on the counter and gave Clark a quick hug before picking it back up and walking back to her car to head back to her and Jason's apartment.

**Okay, so I made both Kara and Lana decendants of the witches because one of Jason's major parts was helping Lana figure out what happened with Isobel so I decided I couldn't make Kara Isobel but I could make Kara Brianna so Jason could help her.**


	12. Bound

**Small crossover with Supernatural because I felt like bringing in Sam and Dean. And remember, reviews mean love. If you love me, press the little purple button at the bottom of the page and review.**

_There were different times passing by. Brianna being burned at the stake, Brianna trying to kill Jason, Kara walking into the caves, touching the symbol on the cave walls, the spell book, back to Brianna being burned at the stake._

"_Countess Brianna Withridge, you have been found guilty of committing one of the darkest arts, witchcraft." There were more flashes before it went back to Brianna at the stake. Brianna looked out into the crowd and saw a woman with red-ish brown hair and blue eyes. She said something in French and then the pain was back._

* * *

Kara sat up in bed, breathing heavily. Jason was beside her, looking at her with a concerned look in his eyes. 

"What happened?" Jason asked worriedly.

"N-Nothing. It's not important." Kara said, giving him a weak smile. "Really, it was just flashes of things I've told you about before, I promise." Jason gave her a skeptical look before pulling her to him. Kara was shaking slightly but started to calm down slightly as Jason rubber Kara's back with his thumb soothingly. Kara was still trying to figure out where she'd seen that woman before but soon she fell back into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next day, Kara woke up pretty late. She looked at the clock and saw that it was a little after eleven. 

"Oh hell." Kara muttered, getting out of the bed and walking over to the closet. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a black and purple t-shirt before walking out into the empty apartment. "Jason." Kara called out, but no one answered back. She walked over to the counter and saw a small note.

_Kara,  
Had to go out for a little bit, I'll bring back lunch._

Kara shrugged and ran over to the phone that was ringing.

"Hello." Kara answered.

"Kara, it's Clark. I've gotta tell you something." Clark said as the someone started knocking on the door.

"Hang on a sec Clark." Kara put the phone down on the counter and walked over to the door. She could sense there were two different people on the other side and opened it slowly. She gasped when she saw who it was.

"Dean? Sammy?" Kara asked, shocked and surprised to see them.

"Hi Kara." Sam said softly, but she could tell he was upset, but not as much as Dean.

"Kara Marie Miller, what the hell is wrong with you?" Dean half yelled, walking into the apartment. Kara backed up as Dean followed her. "You know this guy for how long and you move in with him?" Kara hated him yelling at her, especially since he was one of her favorite cousins, but yelled back.

"Dean Michael Winchester, who the hell do you think you are, storming into my apartment yelling at me about my life?" Kara yelled back, pointing a finger at him. He started backing away slowly, Kara had always been the only person who could intimidate him.

"Okay, you've both yelled, that isn't helping any." Sam said, coming up behind Dean. Typical Sammy, couldn't stand to see them fight, not that they did that often.

"He started it." Kara pointed to Dean.

"You're the one who moved in with a stranger." Dean said.

"Jason is not a stranger. I've known him for a while and he's my boyfriend." Kara half glared. "How did you know I was here anyway?"

"We were two towns over and thought we'd check in on our baby cuz. We went to the Kent's and Clark told us you didn't live there anymore, that you moved in with your boyfriend that you haven't even known for a year." Dean answered quietly, the anger still radiating off of him.

"I'm going to kill him." Kara muttered under her breath.

"Where is this boyfriend of yours anyway?" Dean asked, looking around.

"Don't you dare Dean Winchester, if you threaten him or try to intimidate him, I swear I'll hurt you." Kara said, pointing a finger at him.

"Kara, we just want to see him, that's all." Sam said calmly.

"Sammy, you've never been a good liar when it comes to me." Kara told him, shaking her head. They all turned to the door when Jason walked in, carrying a bag with Chinese take-out in it.

"Hey Kara. Who are your friends?" Jason asked, putting the bag on the counter

"My cousins Dean and Sam and now they're leaving." Kara said, pushing them toward the door. When Dean was standing in front of Jason, he stopped and wouldn't move, no matter how hard Kara pushed him.

"So you're Jason." Dean's eyes hardened when he looked at him.

"Dean." Kara hissed in a low, dangerous voice.

"What are your intentions with Kara?" Dean asked, ignoring Kara.

"I love her and I love spending time with her." Jason said sincerely and Kara could sense it.

"Really?" Dean said, not believing him. Kara grabbed Dean's keys from his jacket pocket and made her way for the door.

"Dean, I swear if you don't knock it off, I'm takin your baby for a spin." Kara opened the door and moved to walk out.

"Kara, don't you dare." Dean said, turning away from Jason and walking toward her.

"Bye Dean." Kara said, handing him his keys as he walked out the door. Sam walked up to her a second later to follow Dean. "Bye Sammy." Kara said in a softer tone. He gave her a small smile and left.

"Dean seems nice." Jason told her. Kara closed the door and walked over to him.

"Yeah, he usually is but I'm his only cousin and the only girl in the family. He's a little protective." Kara said, giving him a small kiss.

"I could tell." Jason let out a weak laugh.

"I think Sam liked you though." Kara said, giving him another kiss.

"At least one of them does." Jason let out a small breath. Jason bent down to kiss her when her cell phone rang. Kara sighed and moved to answer it.

"Yeah." Kara answered.

"Hey, turn on the news." Clark told her. Kara made her way over to the television and flipped to the news. She saw Lex being led to a car, the words. 'Billionaire Bloodbath' scrolling across the bottom of the screen.

"Oh god." Kara said, listening to the anchor person say that Lex was found laying beside a dead woman who they believed he had murdered.

"Can you meet me outside your apartment. I wanted to talk to Lex and find out if he really did it." Clark told her.

"And you want me to see if I can sense it." Kara said, knowing where Clark was going with that.

"Be there in a few seconds." Clark hung up the phone and Kara sighed, turning to Jason.

"Going somewhere with Clark?" Jason asked, clearly a little upset.

"It's a quick errand. I'll be back soon." Kara gave him a quick kiss and walked out the door. When she walked out of the building, she saw Clark standing, waiting for her. The second she saw him, she hit his arm.

"What was that for?" Clark asked. Kara knew she hadn't hurt him but she just needed to hit him.

"For telling Dean and Sam that I moved out to live with Jason. Dean started to interrogate him before I threatened to take off in the Impala." Kara told him.

"I didn't know he would get here so quickly." Clark tried to defend himself.

"Yeah, well him and that car, a bad combination. Now are we going to Lex's or what?" Kara asked. Clark picked her up and the next thing she knew, they were just outside the mansion.

"God, when I see Dean again I'm going to smack him so hard." Kara muttered under her breath as they walked into the mansion and up to Lex's office. There were three other people who left just as Kara and Clark walked in.

"Lex." Clark said as one of the people from before closed the door.

"Clark. Kara." He gave a small smirk in her direction, "I take it you saw my walk of shame on the news."

"How you holding up?" Clark asked.

"Not so great actually." Lex answered. "I trust you're here as a friend."

"Just tell me you didn't do this." Clark said, walking over to Lex, Kara following close behind him.

"I met a girl at the opera. I took her to a hotel. I did not kill her." Lex told him. Kara tried to read Lex, but it was very difficult. It was though he had a wall blocking her out. She was barely able to get past it but she did find that he was telling the truth.

"Who was she?" Kara asked.

"I don't know." Lex told her.

"Wait, you slept with her but you didn't know her name?" Clark asked.

"It's one of those nights that never happens. You meet somebody and you just get caught up in the moment. I'm guilty of that but I'm not a murderer." Lex explained. "It's my father, he's framing me."

"Your father's in prison." Kara stated.

"You really think that matters?" Lex asked, turning to her. "You two should go home. You really don't want to be involved with this, trust me." Lex walked past them and out the office doors, leaving them alone in the office. Suddenly Kara felt a chill wash over her and she turned to the door.

"That son of a bitch." Kara said in a low voice, heading for the door but Clark stopped her.

"What? Was he lying?" Clark asked.

"No, he got Jason fired." Kara clenched her fists, trying to get away from him but Clark made sure he was holding her tight.

"Kara, calm down. We should get out of here." Clark said. Kara sighed reluctantly and followed him out of the mansion. They started walking away until they made sure no one could see them. When they were sure they were clear, Clark picked her up and took off again. When Clark stopped, Kara looked around, not knowing where they were.

"Clark?" Kara questioned, looking up at him.

"I need to talk to Lionel." Clark told her as they were allowed in and searched briefly, which Kara hated to no end. Clark went in first, since the guards wouldn't let both of them in at the same time. Kara got bored and started whistling to herself which she could tell was getting on the guard's nerves. She just smiled innocently as Clark came back. "Tell me what you get." Clark said as Kara rolled her eyes and walked in. She walked over to Lionel and glared at him, remembering what had happened when he was Clark.

"Ms. Miller, Clark told me you'd be coming in. But my question is why." Lionel said calmly.

"I'm a good judge of character." Kara said simply, taking the seat across from him. "Now tell me what you and Clark talked about." Lionel looked a little taken aback at her tone but shrugged it off.

"I said I was worried about Lex and he told me that Lex thinks I framed him." Lionel started.

"Did you?" Kara asked.

"No." Lionel said truthfully. Kara nodded, telling him to continue, "I have to help him."

"Do you think he did it?" Kara asked, leaning back in the chair.

"No. This was a crime of passion. Or it was an elaborate frame. The girl, did she have a car?" Lionel asked.

"Lex told the police that he took her to the hotel in his Ferrari." Kara told him.

"Then they'll look for it at the opera house. They won't find it there." Lionel said, more to himself that to Kara. "Lex has patterns. He would've had the girl drive her own car back to the hotel. That way he could slip away in the morning and not worry about having to take her home."

"Dick." Kara muttered under her breath as Lionel continued.

"The patterns. The girl, she had brown hair yes?" Lionel said, more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah." Kara nodded.

"She reminded him of Lillian." Lionel said softly.

"Who?" Kara asked.

"His mother." Lionel answered.

"That's just wrong. He slept with a chick that looked like his mother?" Kara asked, confused and disgusted.

"You and Clark have to help him." Lionel said, leaning over the table. Kara didn't answer. Instead, she got up and walked out the door, meeting up with Clark.

"What did you find out?" Clark asked.

"He didn't do it. He told me to find the chick's car and said that the chick reminded him of his mom which really grossed me out to no end." Kara said, shuddering at the thought as they walked out of the prison and onto the other side of the fence. "Can you take me by the Talon, I wanted to see if I could talk to Lana real quick."

"Has she forgiven you yet?" Clark asked.

"Kinda. After the thing that happened on Chloe's birthday, she said that she couldn't fight with me anymore." Kara told him. Clark gave a small nod and picked her up before running to the Talon and dropping her off. "Thanks." Kara ruffled his hair teasingly and walked into the Talon and over to the counter where Martha was playing with the latte machine.

"I swear that thing is evil." Kara said, making Martha spin around in surprise.

"Oh Kara. Yeah it is." Martha nodded.

"I swear that thing actually bit me." Lana said, walking down the stairs and over to them.

"Well I guess it does require a certain touch." Martha laughed. Kara laughed before turning to Lana.

"Guess who's back in town for a while." Kara said, a small smirk on her face.

"Who?" Lana asked, and Kara could tell who she was hoping it was.

"Dean." Kara smirked as Lana tried to hide the blush forming on her cheeks.

"Really, that's interesting." Lana looked down, trying to act as though she didn't care.

"Oh Kara. You have someone looking for you." Martha said from behind the counter. She pointed to a woman in a red dress and Kara looked at the woman before looking back at Martha.

"She's here to see me?" Kara asked. Martha nodded and Kara turned to walk toward the woman.

"Excuse me, I heard you were looking for me." Kara gasped inwardly as the woman turned around and Kara recognized her as the woman from her dream.

"Kara, it's wonderful to finally meet you." The woman said, a warm smile on her face. "You are beautiful."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Kara asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm Jason's mother." The woman told her. Kara gave a surprised look and she could tell that Ms. Teague could see it. "Did I catch you off guard?"

"No. No." Kara said before nodding her head, "Yeah, actually, you have a little." Kara gave a weak laugh before continuing, "I just didn't know he was expecting you."

"Well he isn't." Ms. Teague told her. At Kara's confused expression, she continued. "Can we sit?"

"Yeah, sure." Kara said, moving to sit at a table as Ms. Teague sat across from her. "Would you like some tea?" Kara asked.

"Um, no thank you. I know this may sound incredibly British but I can't bring myself to drink tea from a mug. Is that terrible" Ms. Teague asked, giving a weak laugh.

"No of course not." Kara answered. There was a moment of silence before Ms. Teague broke it.

"How's Jason?" She asked. "I've only spoken to him once since he got to Smallville and he won't answer any of my calls." She seemed upset and worried. "I'm afraid that he thinks I'm angry with him."

"You're not?" Kara asked.

"I simply want to see him again." Ms. Teague answered, sounding genuine.

"Ms. Teague." Kara started, giving a small sigh, "I've wanted to meet you. But if Jason isn't ready to be apart of your life, I don't think that I can either. Not behind his back."

"Well the last thing I want to do is put you in the middle of all of this, but if you could just tell him that I'm here and that I'm staying at the Smallville Inn. Tell him I want to see him." Ms. Teague said.

"Sure." Kara nodded, giving a weak smile.

"Thanks." Ms. Teague said, standing up. Kara followed behind. "You know what's interesting. A moment ago when I first met you, you looked at me as though you recognized me. How can that be?" Kara just gave a small laugh, saying 'I don't know.' Ms. Teague just smiled. "Goodbye Kara. You must come and visit me in Metropolis." Ms. Teague gave her a small hug and looked her over once more. "You are so beautiful. I see now why he had to be with you." Kara nodded as she turned around and left. As Ms. Teague walked out, Dean and Sam walked back in. Kara glared at Dean as he walked over to her.

"I am not listening to anything else you have to say." Kara said sternly.

"I'm not here to yell at you, we're actually here to get coffee." Dean told her. Kara looked him over for a moment before nodding. "Stop doing that." Dean hissed.

"What?" Kara asked.

"The whole mind read thing." Dean whispered. "It's annoying. Makes me feel like you don't trust me."

"Do you blame her?" Sam asked, walking up and over to Kara. "I never did get my hug earlier."

"Sorry Sammy. How've you been?" Kara asked, giving him a hug.

"I've been with Dean for a little over a year, how do you think I've been?" Sam asked. Kara smirked and gave a small laugh.

"Oh nice, poke fun at the oldest who can kick your ass." Dean muttered.

"You know Dean, Lana's over by the counter." Kara smirked as Dean took off when he heard 'Lana.' "So I take it he still likes her." Kara said, giving a small laugh.

"You have no idea." Sam laughed too. Kara looked at the counter and saw Lana biting her lower lip and tucking her hair behind her ear, all flirty moves Kara taught her.

"So why are you guys here?" Kara asked, turning to him.

"We got a job nearby. We wanted to visit you, make sure you were okay. We haven't heard from you in ages." Sam explained.

"Yeah, I've been a little preoccupied." Kara said, smiling. "You guys know you missed my birthday by a month, right."

"Yeah, we've been pretty busy lately." Sam explained.

"Yeah, you should stick around here." Kara muttered under her breath. Kara looked back over to Dean and saw him getting closer to Lana. "And that's my cue to get the hell out of here. Maybe I'll go to the Torch, see if Chloe's there."

"Chloe?" Sam asked, his eyes lighting up. Kara rolled her eyes and looked back at Dean. He was getting pretty comfortable with Lana and let out a sigh.

"Fine, hop in." Kara said, walking out to her car, Sam happily hopping in the passenger seat.

* * *

When they got to the school, Kara walked into the Torch, Sam following close behind. Unfortunately, Chloe wasn't there, making Sam pout. 

"Aw, don't worry, I'm sure she'll be back soon. She pretty much lives here." Kara said, walking over to the computers. She looked down at the screen and her eyes grew a little. "Wow, something I really don't need to see." Kara sat down in the chair and looked at the screen while Sam came up behind her.

"Who is that?" Sam asked.

"Lex Luther and the chick that everyone said he killed." Kara answered. The video on the computer showed Lex and a woman in an elevator doing things Kara really didn't need to see but as hard as she tried, she couldn't look away. It was like a car crash to her.

"Why are you watching that?" Chloe asked as she walked into the room with Clark close behind her.

"It's like a car pile up. I know I shouldn't watch but I can't look away." Kara said as Chloe came over to her and closed out of the video. "Thank you Chloe." Kara said, standing up.

"Hey Chloe." Sam said from beside her. Chloe looked up, finally noticing Sam.

"Sam?" Chloe asked, a small blush forming on her cheeks. _'Not again.' _Kara groaned inwardly and looked over at Clark who was putting an earring under a microscope.

"What's that?" Kara asked Clark while Chloe and Sam muttered things behind them.

"Diamond earring." Clark answered.

"Why?" Kara asked.

"Because the woman in the elevator lost one and when the woman was found in the bed, she had two earrings. This one was in the elevator shaft." Clark explained.

"So Lex was with two different women." Kara caught on.

"Yeah, and Lionel said there's a serial number on the earring and he's faxing over the names of the women who Lex sent earrings to." Clark told her.

"Alrighty, lets find the number." Kara said as Clark looked into the microscope.

"Got it." Clark said a few minutes later. Kara looked up at him but Chloe and Sam didn't seem to notice. Kara rolled her eyes and wlaked over to the fax machine and grabbed the papers with the serial numbers. She walked back over to Clark when her head started throbbing and she fell against him.

* * *

_Lex was tied to a chair in the middle of his office. There was a woman walking around him, pouring wine around him in a circle. She splashed another bottle on him and walked over to grab a candle. She said something to Lex before she dropped the candle and a ring of fire was lit around Lex, surrounding him._

* * *

Kara looked up and saw Clark staring at her. 

"Clark, Lex is in deep trouble. You need to get to his office." Kara muttered so Sam and Chloe couldn't hear. Clark nodded and walked out of the room calmly before taking off at super speed to save Lex.

"Where did Clark go?" Chloe asked, turning to her.

"Who knows? I'm gonna head home. Sam, you can get Dean to pick you up, right?" Kara asked.

"Yeah." Sam nodded. Kara gave him another hug before taking off and heading back to the apartment. When she got there, she saw Jason in the kitchen. Kara walked over to the couch and sat down, staring in front of her. She had been fine until she saw Jason and remembered his mother stopping by and the dream and she was still trying to place where she had seen her before the dream.

"Hey." Jason said, surprising her as he walked in front of her and bent down so he was level with her, "What's the matter? Talk to me." Jason gave her puppy dog eyes and Kara tried not to laugh.

"I met your mom." Kara said softly. She felt Jason tense as he looked up at her.

"Where?" Jason asked.

"The Talon." Kara answered. "She said that you weren't returning her calls so she came to see me. She's staying at the Smallville Inn. She wants you to stop by." Kara told him.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Jason asked.

"Because I don't want to be the one passing notes between you and your mother." Kara said, getting up and moving and facing away from him with her arms over her chest.

"I wouldn't have asked you to do that." Jason stood up and turned to her, "She had no right to come here. I'm sorry." Kara turned to look at him.

"She seemed really worried about you." Kara told him.

"I bet she did." Jason answered, a small amount of anger radiating from him, "I bet she seemed sad and heartbroken. But she's not." Jason turned and took a step toward her. "She's manipulative and all my life she's tried to control me." Kara looked away, remembering the dream. "What, is there something else?"

"I dreamt about her." Kara said softly. "I mean, I was dreaming about Brianna and Isobel being burned at the stake and suddenly your mom was there."

"Well it's prolly not that unusual, dreaming about someone you just met." Jason told her.

"Jason, I dreamt about her last night, before I met her." Kara told him. Jason's eyes held confusion, just like Kara's. She had had dreams about future events, and past events, but this time they had mixed together and Kara didn't understand it.

* * *

An hour later, Kara stepped out of the shower, the steam helped to clear her head a bit. She changed into a pair of shorts and one of Jason's long sleeved shirts. She looked around and saw that Jason was gone. She heard a knock at her door and walked over to it. When she opened it, she saw Dean standing there with a small smile on his face. 

"Can I come in Kare-Bear?" Dean asked. Kara gave a small nod and moved over so Dean could walk in. She closed the door behind him and walked over to him.

"What do you need?" Kara asked, suspicious as to why he was there.

"I want to say I'm sorry for the way I acted this morning." Dean said, sighing. She could tell that saying sorry was a blow to Dean's pride.

"You better be. You barged into my apartment and yelled at me for living with the guy that I love more than anything, and then you start interrogating him." Kara vented before she took in a breath and nodded, "I accept Dean."

"Thank god, I can't stand it when you're mad at me." Dean said, giving her a smile.

"Yeah, it's hard staying mad at you." Kara told him, returning his smile.

"Yeah, it is hard, aint it." Dean said, giving a cocky smirk. Kara rolled her eyes and hit his arm lightly. "It was a joke." Dean laughed, causing Kara to laugh too.

"Suuure." Kara smiled. The room was silent for a moment before Dean spoke up.

"You really like him, don't you?" Dean asked, looking down at her.

"Yeah, I do." Kara nodded.

"Just be careful, okay. And if he hurts you, call me and I'll come kick his ass for you." Dean said, giving her another smirk. Kara just nodded and gave a weak laugh.

"Thanks Dean." Kara said, giving him a hug.

"Don't mention it shorty." Dean said, hugging her back tightly.

"I'm not short." Kara pouted as they pulled back.

"Of course you're not." Dean laughed as she pouted. He kissed her forehead before making his way back to the door.

"You two leavin?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, we got a job in Metropolis and then we're gone." Dean nodded.

"You two better call me from time to time. I haven't talked to you since June." Kara pointed a finger at him.

"Will do." Dean nodded.

"And I better get a big Christmas present this year." Kara said, giving a serious face as Dean laughed.

"I'll work on it." Kara smiled as Dean gave one last smirk and left. Kara sighed and walked back into the bedroom. She slipped under the covers and fell into a restless sleep, still trying to remember where she'd seen Ms. Teague before her dream.

**So what did ya think? I personally liked it. Anyway, I'll try to post something tomorrow but I'm not sure because I'm leaving tomorrow to go camping with my friends Kd and Heather and won't be back until Sunday night. I'll try to post tomorrow but if I don't, I'll do my best to post Sunday.**


	13. Scare

_Kara had just turned sixteen and she was stuck at a party that her father was throwing with all his big shot friends. Kara hated being dragged to these but she had no choice, as it was in their home. She was wearing a black and silver dress that cut to the side and had her hair flowing down her shoulders, her hair completely blonde. She sighed and walked around, looking for anything to do._

"_Kara, darling. Are you enjoying the party?" Vampira, well real name was Veronica, asked._

"_Yeah, it's a blast a minute." Kara said, rolling her eyes._

"_Why can't you enjoy this party?" Veronica practically hissed, "Your father did this for you."_

"_Yeah, about one hundred and fifty of his friends. Really sounds like it was for me." Kara rolled her eyes._

"_Why can't you just be grateful?" Veronica asked._

"_Because every time he has one of these parties, he sends Lex Luther over here and he never leaves me alone the entire night." Kara explained._

"_Well your father believes Mr. Luther is the perfect gentleman for you." Veronica told her, "As do I."_

"Yeah, well fact is he's way older than me and I hate him. Besides, him trying to kiss me and get into my pants, well, into my dress is completely illegal." Kara said, crossing her arms.

"_Kara, is that you?" Kara heard Lex say from behind her. She let out a frustrated breath as Veronica left and she turned around to face him._

"_Hello Lex." Kara said, her arms still crossed._

"_How have you been?" Lex took one of her hands and kissed the back of it._

"_Just peachy Lex, what about you?" Kara pulled her hand back._

"_Pretty much the same." Lex answered. "But I've missed you."_

"_Really, how sweet." Kara bit her tongue to keep her from saying something stupid._

"_Maybe we could talk somewhere a little more…" Lex was cut off by a guy coming over to her._

"_Mind if I cut in." Without waiting for an answer, the guy led Kara away from Lex._

"_Thanks." Kara smiled up at him. Kara saw blonde hair and hazel green eyes. And a killer smile._

"_Don't mention it. Just thought you might want to get away from him." The guy said, smiling._

"_You were completely right." Kara smiled, "Hey, I've never seen you at one of these before."_

"_Yeah, I can usually weasel my way out of it but this time my mother was persistent to make me go." The boy told her._

"_Really. I'm glad she did." Kara told him._

"_So am I." The boy told her. "What's your name anyway?"_

"_What's yours?" Kara asked back._

"_I asked you first." The boy told her._

"_I asked you second." Kara said, another small smile playing on her features._

"_I'm…" The boy was cut off as Kara's father came up behind her and dragged her away from the boy._

"_What the hell." Kara complained._

"_I don't want you around that boy. Why don't you find Lex." Her father told her._

"_Because I hate him with every inch of my being." Kara told him._

"_Well you're going to have to get over that because you and Lex will be together." Her father told her._

"_Not if I can help it." Kara muttered, looking for the boy again but she saw him being quickly ushered out by an older woman._

* * *

Kara shot up in bed, remembering that night. It was the day after her birthday and her father threw a huge party, all his friends, and tried to play it off as a party for her sixteenth birthday. She had hated Lex since she was thirteen and her father started dragging her to the parties. Of course Lex always went and he started hitting on her a month before her fifteenth birthday. Her father and Veronica had told her he was the perfect man for her but truth was, she didn't trust him as far as she could throw him. Kara looked beside her and noticed Jason was gone. She quickly got changed and walked out to the living room. On the counter there was a note. 

_I'm sorry, but I had to go somewhere with Jake. I'll be back and take you out to lunch._

Kara let out a sigh and looked around. It was eight fifty and Jason was with his study partner.

'_Why the hell they're meeting on a Saturday, I'll never know.' _Kara thought to herself. She decided that maybe she should spend a little time with Lana. Things were still a little rocky between them so she figured maybe if they spent more time together, they'd be the best of friends again. Kara wrote Jason a note, telling him to pick her up at Lana's apartment and left the apartment.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, after Kara picked up a small box of donuts for her and Lana, she walked into the Talon and up the stairs to Lana's apartment. She knocked on the door and Lana quickly answered. 

"I brought donuts." Kara said, a soft smile on her face. Lana gave a small laugh and let Kara in.

"What's the occasion?" Lana asked.

"Well I wanted to make sure we're still peachy keen best friends." Kara told her. Lana seemed to think for a second before she nodded. "Yay." Kara smiled happily and pulled Lana into a small hug.

"So what are you up to today?" Lana asked, moving over to the living room with Kara following behind her with the donuts.

"Well I'm not really sure. Jason had to do some studying but after that he's picking me up for lunch." Kara said, taking a chocolate donut out of the box.

"How are you two?" Lana asked. Kara could feel the small jealousy Lana was feeling.

"We're fine." Kara said, not wanting to hurt Lana more than she already knew this conversation was doing. "So what happened with you and Dean when he was here?" Kara asked, changing the subject. Lana gave a small smile and blush.

"Well we talked a lot. He said he had missed me while he'd been on his little road trip with Sam and that he'd try to come back soon." Lana told her.

"He kissed you, didn't he?" Kara asked, but she already knew the answer.

"Yes!" Lana half yelled before they both started giggling.

"I knew you two were cute together." Kara smiled.

For the next hour Kara and Lana talked a lot about everything that had happened when they were fighting. Jason had just called and said he'd be there in a few minutes so Kara was waiting for him anxiously. Kara and Lana were laughing when they heard a crash come from downstairs. Kara and Lana both ran out of the apartment at full speed and saw Jason laying on top of a broken table on the Talon floor. Kara ran downstairs as fast as she could and was immediately at Jason's side.

"Jason." Kara said, running her hand through his hair. "Jason, wake up. It's Kara. Please wake up." Jason didn't respond and Kara started crying. "Someone call an ambulance." Kara yelled, brushing her thumb over Jason's cheek.

* * *

An hour later, Kara was sitting in a chair beside Jason who was laying helplessly in a hospital bed. Kara had her hand on his and was running her thumb over the back of his hand lightly. She looked up when Clark, Lana, and Chloe walked in. 

"Hey, how's he doing?" Chloe asked. Kara wiped the tears from her eyes before answering.

"The doctors don't know. His heart's beating a mile a minute and they can't get his blood pressure down." Kara told them.

"That's a little odd for someone who's unconscious isn't it?" Lana asked.

"They said it's like he's in some sort of a panic mode." Kara told them, "Like he's having a severe nightmare."

"What happened?" Clark asked.

"This morning I went to the Talon to talk to Lana. He called me and told me he'd be right there to pick me up for lunch. And then I heard a crash." Tears were falling freely down Kara's face now. "He, He's been perfectly healthy. But the doctors say that if they can't get his heart rate down, he could have a heart attack."

"They must have some idea of what caused this." Clark looked down at her.

"I wish I could help them. But he was just studying with his friend all morning before he came to pick me up. When I first saw him, he was lying on the Talon floor."

"Let us know if there's anything we can do to help, okay." Chloe said softly.

"They need his insurance card, it's in the apartment. Can you go get it for me. It should be on the counter. I don't want to leave his side." Kara said, looking up at Chloe.

"Yeah, okay." Chloe nodded and headed for the door with Clark behind her.

"Want me to stay?" Lana asked. Kara gave a small nod and Lana walked over to the chair beside Kara. "He's gonna be okay Kara." Lana tried telling her.

"What could cause something like this?" Kara wondered mostly to herself.

"The doctors will figure it out." Lana told her. Kara gave a small nod, hoping that Lana was right.

* * *

Two hours later and there was still no change, if anything Jason was getting worse. Lana had gotten up to get coffee while Kara still sat beside the bed. 

"I need a doctor." Kara heard Clark's voice from outside the room. Kara got up and looked out the door, where she saw Clark carrying Chloe.

"Oh god, Chloe." Kara had her hand over her mouth and rushed over to them.

"What happened?" Kara asked.

"She freaked out right before she passed out." Clark told her.

"Like Jason?" Kara asked.

"Yeah." Clark nodded. A doctor came over a second later with a gurney and Clark placed her on it as they rushed her into a nearby room.

"We've got another." They heard another doctor call. Kara looked at the stretcher and saw Lana laying on it.

"Oh god, Lana." Kara said softly. First it was Jason, then Chloe and now Lana. It seemed as though all of her friends were falling left and right. Clark moved to go after Lana while Kara went after Chloe. She walked into the room and saw Chloe just laying on the bed helplessly, like Jason.

"Chloe, what happened?" Kara asked softly, walking over to Chloe's bedside. "Why is this happening to everyone?" A few minutes later, Kara got up and checked on Lana, who was in the same state as Chloe. Soon Kara couldn't stand being in the hospital anymore. She walked to Jason's room and gave him a kiss on the forehead before walking out and heading to the Kent's.

* * *

Kara walked up to the kitchen door, tears still stinging behind her eyes. She knocked on the door softly and saw that the Clark was in the kitchen with his parents, talking about something. 

"Kara." Clark said, sounding surprised to see her there.

"Hi." Kara said, her voice soft.

"So sorry to hear about Jason." Martha said, before enveloping her into a hug.

"Thanks." Kara said, still shaken up. She looked up at them and tried to stop the tears from falling. "One of the other infected people just died."

"Kara, do the doctors have any idea what's going on?" Jonathan asked.

"Just that a person's body can only sustain a level of panic for so long before their heart gives out." Kara said quietly, shaking slightly. "I just can't sit in that hospital anymore and watch the people I love die." Kara took a breath before she spoke again. "Whatever it is your going to do, I wanna help."

"Kara, there's something I need to tell you first about Jason." Clark said softly.

"What?" Kara asked, concerned.

* * *

"We know Jason was in town by nine o'clock." Kara said, walking around the Torch. 

"Well according to the hourly satellite images, we had clear skies all morning." Clark told her, looking at the computer.

"Hourly? Can we get it a little more specific than that?" Kara asked, frustrated.

"I'll try." Clark said as he started messing around with the computer.

"You know, I just don't understand why Jason wouldn't tell me that he had a meeting at Luthercorp." Kara said, running a hand through her hair.

"Might've been a blow to his pride." Clark offered. "Accepting Lex's offer."

"Well maybe that's what all of this has been about." Kara said, moving over to a desk and sitting on it, "I've had a feeling that there's something he hasn't been telling me and I can't find out what it is."

"Maybe he thought you'd see him differently if you found out." Clark tried.

"Do you really think that I'm that shallow, Clark?" Kara asked.

"It might just take him a while to get to know you as well as I do." Clark explained, giving her a weak smile. Kara returned it when they heard a beep come from the computer. Clark turned back to it and Kara jumped off the desk and walked over to it.

"Look at that." Kara said, pointing to a spot on the computer.

"It looks like that cloud came out of nowhere." Clark said, looking at it.

"And then it's completely gone five minutes later." Kara said, looking at the corner of the screen.

"It covered two miles before it dissipated." Clark told her.

"Why would a cloud just appear like that?" Kara asked.

"What if it's not a cloud? Maybe it's pollution or smoke or something." Clark guessed.

"Well if that's the county line, than Chloe's house is right in the middle of it." Kara told him.

"And so is Luthercorp." Clark said, standing up and moving toward the door. Kara turned to follow him but felt a sharp pain in her side. She let out a small gasp and saw a bright light.

* * *

_She was lying on a cold metal table with a cloth over her body. She tried to claw it off of her but it didn't move an inch. She gave up and it finally slid off of her. Kara turned her head to the left and saw seven more tables with clothes over them. Kara slid off of the table she was on and walked over to the first table. The cloth slid off revealing a very pale woman who resembled closely to Kara._

"_Mom." Kara said, tears stinging her eyes. The cloth on the other table fell, revealing Chloe. "Chloe." Kara said, walking over to it. The next one fell, revealing Clark. "Clark." Kara's voice was getting weaker. The next one flew off, revealing Lana. "Lana." Kara started crying harder. The next one flew, revealing Sam. "Sammy." Kara chocked out. The next table held Dean. "Dean." Kara cried more. Kara inched over to the final table, expecting the worst. When the cloth slid down, it revealed Jason. "Oh God Jason." Kara cried harder than before, "Jason, I'm sorry."_

"_Kara." Kara turned when she heard an eerie voice from behind her. The table containing the people she loved vanished and left only one at the other side of the room. Kara inched toward it, scared about who it was. When she got there, she placed her hand on the side, waiting for the tarp to fall. Instead, a hand shot out and grabbed hers before the body rose, revealing herself, well more like Brianna._

"_They're all going to die Kara. It's all because of you." Brianna told her._

"_No, they won't." Kara cried._

"_Yes, it's all because of you." Brianna told her. Kara screamed at the top of her lungs, not wanting to hear what she was saying._

_

* * *

_

_Now Kara was at her Father's house. She really hated it there. She noticed that she was wearing a pure black dress and her hair was up. A man walked in and Kara smiled at who it was._

"_Uncle John." Kara ran to him and hugged him close. "Where are Sam and Dean?" She asked, looking around._

"_They're dead Kara, just like the others. Just like me." John told her._

"_No, no they're not." Kara shook her head furiously._

"_Yes they are and it's all your fault. Everyone you get close to is going to die." John told her._

"_That's not true." Kara continued to shake her head._

"_If you would've just learned to hunt like us, they wouldn't be dead!" John yelled, throwing her into a nearby wall._

"_Hey!" She heard Jason yell from behind John. He backed off and Jason walked over to her._

"_Oh god Jason, I thought you were dead." Kara cried, hugging Jason close._

"_I am and it's because of you." Jason said, not responding to her hug._

"_What?" Kara asked, looking up at him._

"_It's your fault Kara. I'm gone. Clark, Chloe, Lana, Sam, Dean. They're all gone because of you. You're bad news." Jason told her._

"_Why are you doing this?" Kara asked._

"_Because it's about damn time you hear it!" Jason yelled. Kara cried out when she felt a pain in her stomach. She looked down and saw a knife sticking out of it._

"_Jay-Jason?" Kara gasped, shocked and hurt._

"_It's best you don't fight it." Jason told her, twisting the blade._

_

* * *

_

_Next Kara was in the Barn, up in the loft. She was by herself for a second but soon she heard the floorboards creak and saw Clark walking up._

"_I come in peace." Clark said, holding his hands up. Kara gave a small laugh and shook her head._

"_Clark, I'm so scared. I keep seeing things and I can't stop them." Kara told him._

"_Hey, it's okay." Clark walked over to her and placed his hands on her cheeks. "Nothing bad's gonna happen." Kara gave him a small smile._

"_Thanks Clark." Kara said, still smiling up at him. Clark didn't respond, instead he leaned down and kissed her hard. Kara pulled away quickly. "What the hell was that?!" Kara demanded._

"_Just getting something I always wanted." Clark said, using his superspeed to trap her and kiss her again. Clark was suddenly gone and when Kara opened her eyes, she saw Jason throw Clark down the stairs of the loft, pushing him against a pole. "Haven't you hurt her enough?" Clark asked._

"_Clark, Jason. Stop." Kara yelled but they ignored her._

"_You have no idea what you're talking about." Jason said, pushing Clark back against another pole before punching him a few times. Clark fell to a bloody heap on the floor and Kara walked down to them._

"_Jason." Kara said, her voice quiet._

"_So you finally turned to Clark? I knew you would." Jason said angrily. "I knew it was only a matter of time before you left me for him."_

"_Jason, it wasn't what it looked like." Kara tried telling him._

"_Yeah, I've heard that before." Jason said, starting for her. Suddenly before Kara could stop herself, she threw her arm forward and stabbed Jason with scissors that she didn't know where they came from._

"_Oh god Jason." Kara said, watching as Jason stumbled back._

"_I told you. We're all going to die because of you." Jason said, before falling from the loft._

* * *

Kara shot awake in the hospital bed. She looked around and it was utter chaos. She wondered how she got here, the last thing she remembered was standing by the desk at the Torch. She looked out and saw a nurse come in. 

"Ms. Miller, feeling better?" She asked, a cheery smile on her face.

"Where's Jason?" Kara asked immediately.

"Mr. Teague?" She asked.

"Where is he?" Kara asked again.

"He's in another room. You should lay back down." The nurse said, moving over to her.

"I don't need to lay down. I need to see Jason." Kara said, her voice dangerously low.

"Alright." The nurse sighed before leading Kara into another room where Jason was sitting up slightly.

"Jason." Kara sighed in relied and ran over to him.

"Kara, what happened?" Jason asked.

"I really can't explain it, but it's nothing to worry about now." Kara said, moving to the side of the bed and sitting down, hugging him close. "Jason, I was so scared. I thought you were going to die."

"Apparently I didn't." Jason said, trying to lighten the mood but it didn't work very well.

"Excuse me." A doctor walked in and looked at the two of them. "You two are free to leave." He told them. Kara smiled and kissed Jason before telling him that she was going to change. When Kara changed and went back to the room, she saw Jason was already gone. Kara gave a confused look before leaving the hospital herself and heading back to the apartment.

* * *

"Why did you leave?" Kara asked, walking into the apartment. She looked around and didn't see Jason. She walked into the bedroom and saw him packing a bag. "You going somewhere?" Kara asked, hurt in her eyes. 

"I can't explain." Jason said, looking up from his bag.

"Why are you leaving? Is this because of your mom? You've really been acting different since I met her." Kara said, crossing her arms.

"It has nothing to do with her." Jason tried, but Kara knew he was lying.

"Jason, you should know by now that you shouldn't try and lie to me." Kara told him.

"It doesn't. It has to do with me. I mean, six months ago, I never would've went to someone like Lex and groveled for a job I don't even want." Jason told her. Kara could tell that that was true. "The worst part is, I was to embarrassed to tell you about it." Jason said, looking back down.

"Since when are you embarrassed around me?" Kara asked, moving closer to him.

"Exactly. I don't like this person I'm becoming Kara. And I don't want to wait around for you to resent me as much as I resent myself so." Jason told her.

"Jason, I could never resent you. I love you." Kara said before giving a small pause. "That's not why you're leaving."

"Kara." Jason said, not looking up at her.

"Whatever it is you know you can tell me." Kara tried telling him.

"You really want to know?" Jason asked, moving from his bag and walking over to the other side of the bed to sit down.

"Yes, I really want to know." Kara said, sitting down beside him.

"I don't think we met by accident." Jason told her.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked, confused.

"I went to Paris, my mother said I would meet someone special. Then she sent me here, sighed me up for college and got me the job at the school." Jason said.

"Oh god." Kara said, remembering something.

"What?" Jason asked.

"My dad's wife wanted to send me to Paris for the summer. Wanted me to clear my head but I refused every time they brought it up." Kara told him.

"See, this is exactly what I mean. I didn't know that Lana went here, my mother sent me here because she knew I loved football and I would want the job. The only decent thing she ever did." Jason said, standing up.

"But this doesn't change the way I feel about you." Kara said, standing up in front of him. "I still love you."

"I love you too Kara but what if we were set up?" Jason asked.

"I don't care how we met. I'm just glad that we did." Kara argued quietly. "And I know no matter how much you believe this set up to be real, you feel the same way."

"I'm not denying that." Jason said.

"Then why were you trying to leave?" Kara asked.

"Because I thought that if it was a set up, then that means my mother wanted me to find you. Maybe she could use you against me." Jason told her.

"Jason, I'm a big girl. Nothing's gonna happen to me." Kara said, putting her hand on his cheek.

"But you don't understand. She's powerful and manipulative." Jason argued.

"I do understand. I know what that feels like. My father aint exactly father of the year." Kara told him.

"He can't be any worse than her." Jason said.

"You're right. He's the same." Kara told him. "Please don't leave." Kara looked up at him, her eyes pleading with him. Jason didn't know what to do for a second but eventually, he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss.

"I won't." Jason told her. Kara gave a small smile and hugged him close. Kara felt that Jason was still confused about their conversation but just hoped that it would blow over quickly. The rest of the day, Kara and Jason spent inside together.

**Okay, I'm sorry it took forever to update, I got back from camping Monday and I had to update my story Headstrong which I did a couple days ago. But then I started reading more fanfiction. I get distracted easily. Anyway, I won't be updating probably for a few days because the Harry Potter book comes out tomorrow and my dad's friend works at the publishing company or something like that so he might be sneaking me a copy and dropping it off today. But I'll start writing the next chapter today and see how long it takes for me to get the book. Sorry.**


	14. Unsafe

Kara walked into the Talon around eight on Thursday night. She looked around and saw Clark sitting at a table studying.

'_Who comes to the Talon to study?' _Kara asked herself, rolling her eyes. She started walking toward him when two other girls walked over and sat in the two seats across from him.

"Hey Clark." The brunette said, smiling. "What are you up to?"

"Oh hey, I'm just trying to figure out some of this trig homework." Clark told her.

"What for?" The blonde asked. "Don't you already have a full scholarship to Met U?"

'_Clueless blonde. Gives the rest of us a bad name.' _Kara thought.

"Yes for Football, but they're still gonna be looking at my final GPA." Clark told them.

'_Duh' _Kara rolled her eyes again.

"Well when you're done playing with your protractor, there's a party over at Katie's house." The brunette told him.

"Her parents have a hot tub." The blonde said, trying to persuade Clark to go. Clark looked uncomfortable for a second before he could speak.

"Really?" He asked. The girls just burst into giggly laughter. "Thanks, but I still got a lot of work to do here." Clark told them. They stopped their laughing and looked upset.

"Okay. Well why don't you drop by later if you finish." The brunette said, a hopeful smile on her face. Clark just gave a small nod.

"See ya." The blonde said as they both got up and walked over to another group of guys. Kara smiled to herself and moved to sit across from Clark.

"Hey Clark." Kara said, mocking the other girls, making her voice higher and a little squeaky and flirty. "You wanna go in the hot tub with me." She started twirling her hair around her finger, "We can totally make out and have sex. Aha." Kara gave a high, squeaky laugh.

"You're too good at that. It's scary." Clark said, getting up and walking toward the counter. Kara smirked and followed behind him.

"I know, lots of years of mocking them." Kara smirked as she past the two girls from before. Apparently they had heard part of what she said.

"She is cute." Martha said as they walked up to the counter, apparently she saw both the girls talking to Clark.

"Which one?" Clark asked, looking back.

"Both. Thinking of asking one of them out?" Martha asked before turning to get both of them lattes.

"Yeah, then you could be a grandmother by the time Clark starts college." Kara muttered, not loud enough for Martha to make out any of it. Clark nudged her with his elbow to quiet her.

"Yeah, just so I can ruin it just as we're getting close by having to lie about who I really am." Clark answered sarcastically.

"Subtle Clark." Kara muttered.

"Just like I did with Lana." Clark finished.

"Clark, there's someone out there for you." Martha told him.

"Who? Mom, a girl would have to be crazy to get into a relationship with me." Clark told her.

"Perfect. Take either dipstick one or dipstick two." Kara said, earning a glare from Clark. "And that's prolly my cue to get out of here. By Mrs. Kent. Later Clark." Kara gave them both a smile before leaving and heading back for the apartment.

* * *

"Where've you been?" Jason asked, getting off the couch and walking over to her as she walked into the apartment. 

"Talon, makin fun of overly preppy slutty girls." Kara answered, smiling. Jason just shook his head. "What, they practically told Clark they'd sleep with him if he went over to one of their houses for a 'Party.'" Kara said, making quotations around the word party.

"Well Clark's a big boy, he can take care of himself." Jason told her.

"Yeah, well to me he's a baby so I gotta watch out for him." Kara told him smiling. "So do you have anything planned for tonight?" Kara asked, wrapping her arms around Jason's neck.

"Well maybe we could find something to do." Jason said, leaning down and brushing her lips with his. Kara pulled him down closer to her and they started moving toward the bedroom when the phone rang. Irritated, Kara reached down and answered it, pulling slightly away from Jason.

"Hello?" Kara asked, partially out of breath, and it didn't help that Jason had started kissing her neck, trying to pull attention away from the phone.

"It's Dean." Kara heard Dean's voice clearly over the phone.

"Dean" Kara said, trying to get through to Jason that kissing her neck while she was on the phone was a bad idea but he didn't listen.

"What's going on?" Dean asked, sounding suspicious.

"Dean, now's not a good time." Kara tried telling him, trying not to give a small moan.

"Why? What's going on?" Dean asked.

"I-I." Kara started, trying to think up an excuse, "Homework. Really hard. Chem test tomorrow."

"Yeah, of course." Dean said, not believing it.

"I'll call you tomorrow after school, okay." Kara hung up the phone and threw it on the counter before glaring at Jason.

"What?" Jason asked, looking innocent.

"You realize if Dean would've figured out what was going on, he would've come to Smallville and beat your ass?" Kara asked.

"I couldn't help myself." Dean said, giving her puppy dog eyes. Kara just rolled her eyes and started kissing him again.

* * *

The next morning, Kara woke up as her alarm clock beeped annoyingly loud. 

"Son of a bitch." Kara said into the pillow, her voice muffled. Kara started hitting around where the alarm clock but never found it. Frustrated, Kara picked up her head and turned off the alarm before dropping the clock on the floor.

"Tired?" Jason asked, walking in and sitting next to her. Kara just turned to face him and glared. "Alright, I give." Jason said, holding his hands up defensively.

"Too early." Kara groaned.

"Well it didn't help you were up most of the night." Jason said, smirking down at her.

"Hey, you weren't complaining." Kara said, sitting up and holding the sheet over her chest. Jason just smirked before kissing her and leaving the room. Kara muttered a bunch of words under her breath before she finally got up to take her shower and change for school. She walked out of the room in a black long sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans. Jason smiled at her as she made her way over to him, tiredly. He held out a star bucks cup for her.

"I love you." Kara smiled appreciatively and kissed him before taking the cup.

"Love you too." Jason smiled as they both made their way to the door. "See you tonight?"

"Duh." Kara smiled and gave him one more kiss before heading to her car and driving to school.

* * *

"Tired Kara?" Chloe asked as Kara walked into the Torch. Kara just groaned and walked over to one of the desks and put her head down. 

"What did you do last night?" Clark asked.

"None ya." Kara said, her head still on the desk.

"Never mind then." Clark said, turning back to Chloe who was still on the computer. Kara groaned again before pulling herself up from the desk and walked over to the computer Clark and Chloe were huddled around.

"Who's that?" Kara asked, leaning against Clark sleepily.

"Alicia Baker." Chloe answered.

"Okay, need more than that." Kara said, taking a sip of coffee.

"She's a meteor infected person. She can teleport. She had a little obsession with our young Mr. Kent a little over a year ago and when he tried turning her down, she tried to kill him and Lana." Chloe explained.

"What?" Kara asked, feeling out of the loop.

"She didn't succeed. She didn't know what she was doing." Clark tried to cover up for Alicia.

"She was sent to Bell Reive and it says here Alicia made a full recovery." Chloe said, reading the file before turning to look at Clark.

"She was telling the truth." Clark said, a small smile on his face.

"And that, I take it, is exactly what our Mr. Kent wanted to hear." Chloe said, crossing her arms and smiling up at him, who's smile had widened.

"Clark, you like this girl?" Kara asked, concerned that Clark might get hurt.

"Yeah, I kinda do." Clark nodded. The bell rang, signaling five minutes until class. "Come on Kare-bear. Time for class." Kara just groaned again and allowed herself to be led to class by Clark. When they got to the room, Kara immediately took her seat and took another sip of coffee before putting her head down. She could tell Clark was smirking and she heard him planning a way to wake her up.

"Don't even think about it." Kara said, pointing a finger at him, not looking up. Clark stopped planning to wake her up and let her sit there with her head down.

* * *

"Thanks for letting me borrow your notes Clark." Kara smiled at lunch. After third period, she'd finally woken up completely. 

"Well if you wouldn't have been asleep." Clark started. Kara silenced him with a playful glare.

"I was tired, bite me." Kara told him. Clark moved in playfully and Kara held up her hand. "Joke." Clark smirked and backed off. "So what are you gonna do about Alicia?" Kara asked.

"I don't know. If she really has changed, I should give her a chance." Clark told her.

"You like her. You really like her." Kara said, smirking.

"No I don't." Clark said, looking down.

"Clark, you know you can't lie to me. Don't try." Kara told him.

"I hate that." Clark told her.

"Hey, you got your own powers, I got mine." Kara said.

"Got your what?" Chloe asked as she came over to the table with Lana beside her.

"Nothing. Have you talked to Lois lately?" Kara asked, turning to Chloe.

"Yeah, she said she's coming down from Met. U in two weeks." Chloe told her.

"Cool. I miss Lois." Kara said, smirking at Clark who groaned at the mention of Lois, "She's the only other person I know who can annoy Clark as much as me."

"Kara." Clark glared.

"Anyway, I'm heading off." Kara said, getting up.

"Where are you going?" Lana asked.

"Going to surprise someone." Kara smirked before leaving the lunchroom and sneaking out of the school.

* * *

When Kara arrived at Central A&M Kansas ten minutes later, she started looking for Jason. She spotted him walking down the steps and smiled as she ran down to catch up to him. When Jason reached the bottom, Kara put her hands over his eyes and started kissing his neck. 

"Guess who." Kara said, smirking against his neck as he shivered slightly as she continued kissing his neck.

"Kara." Jason said, trying to sound upset that she was ditching school but it came out as a moan.

"Correct, you get a prize." Kara said, moving around him and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down more. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Jason pulled back.

"Kara, what are you doing here?" Jason asked.

"School was putting me to sleep. Needed a pick me up." Kara smiled innocently.

"You're ditching school." Jason said in disbelief.

"Just my last two periods." Kara said, shrugging.

"Kara." Jason said in a disapproving tone.

"Hey, I've done worse." Kara shrugged again.

"Kara." Jason repeated.

"Come on." Kara said, grabbing his arm and pulling him with her.

"Where are we going?" Jason asked, trying to stop her.

"You'll see." Kara smiled, pulling Jason with her who just followed her, smiling and shaking his head.

* * *

Kara and Jason walked out of the movie theatre in Metropolis five hours later, Jason's arm around her waist and Kara's head resting on his shoulder. 

"See, told you. Much more fun that class." Kara smiled as Jason kissed the top of her head.

"Much better." Jason agreed, walking back to Kara's car which they'd taken since it was Kara's idea. Kara's phone started to ring and she sighed, figuring it was probably Clark wanting to yell because she ditched school.

"Hello." Kara answered.

"What are you doing with that boy?" A familiar voice asked Kara. Kara sucked in a breath and moved away from the car, out of earshot of Jason.

"Father. You having me followed?" Kara asked, looking around.

"I just want to make sure my daughter is okay." her father told her.

"I know you better than that. Why are you having me followed?" Kara demanded.

"I just want to make sure you're alright." Her father said, trying to sound innocent.

"Bye." Kara said, hanging up on him and turning her phone on silent before walking back to the car.

"What's the matter?" Jason asked.

"Nothing to worry about." Kara said, shaking her head.

"You sure?" Jason asked, concerned.

"Yeah, lets get back home." Kara said, getting into the car and driving to the apartment.

* * *

The next day, Kara woke up around noon since it was Saturday. She walked out of the bedroom and into the living room where Jason was studying. Kara walked over to the couch and sat down beside him. 

"Good morning." Kara said with a small yawn and laid her head on his shoulder.

"More like Good Afternoon." Jason said smiling.

"I was tired." Kara said sheepishly. "So what are we doin today?" Kara asked.

"Whatever you want to do." Jason told her, smiling. Kara thought for a second before smiling.

"I know. It'll be fun." Kara said, turning to look at him.

"What do you have in mind?" Jason asked, closing his book and putting it on the table before turning to her.

"Well you might wanna get a jacket." Kara smiled before walking back into the bedroom. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a purple long sleeved shirt and changed into them before putting on her make-up and fixing her hair. She grabbed a white coat and walked back out the door where Jason was waiting with a jacket.

"So where are we going?" Jason asked again.

"You'll see." Kara smiled, grabbing Jason's car keys and walking out to the car.

* * *

"Kara." Jason called her name and tried not to fall. Kara had taken him to the ice ring, having a urge to go ice skating. She had been skating since she was little but seeing Jason struggling on the ice, he hadn't. Kara gave a small laugh before skating back over to him. 

"Come on, it's not that hard once you get your balance." Kara said, taking his hand in hers and skating slowly along.

"I haven't done this since I was twelve." Jason said, trying not to fall.

"You'll get used to it again." Kara promised. True to her word, after ten minutes, Jason got used to it again. Kara looked forward and saw Clark skating with a blonde girl Clark had Chloe check up on.

"Oh my god." Kara said shocked.

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"Clark and Alicia." Kara pointed to the two of them skating a few feet in front of them. "They're cute together." Kara watched as Clark and Alicia fell to the ground, Alicia on top of him. "Awww." Kara smiled.

"Come on." Jason said, taking Kara's attention away from Clark and Alicia and back to him. He pulled Kara to the side of the ring and kissing her lovingly. Kara smiled against his lips and pulled him down closer to her, forgetting where they were until they lost their footing and fell on the ice. They were both laughing for a few seconds at how caught up they got. Jason got up on his feet and helped Kara up, smiling down at her.

"I'm cold." Kara said, heading off the ice and over took off her skates, Jason following her.

"I'll get you hot chocolate." Jason told her, kissing her cheek before moving to get the hot drink. Kara sat down on a couch and waited for Jason to come back. Kara turned to look around the room and saw Clark and Alicia sitting close together on a couch together. She looked around and saw someone walking around, taking pictures.

"Hey." Kara said, flagging him over. Kara handed him ten bucks and pointed to Clark Alicia. She wrote down her address and told him to send the picture there. He nodded and walked over to them and snapped the picture of the two of them.

"Here you go." Jason said, handing her a hot cup and sitting down beside her. Kara smiled and took a sip before snuggling closer to Jason.

"This is nice." Kara said softly as Jason wrapped an arm around her. The guy taking pictures came back over and took one of her and Jason before leaving them alone again. "See, I'm full of fun ideas."

"Yeah you are." Jason nodded, giving her a small kiss. Kara looked at her watch and saw it was almost six.

"We should go back home." Kara said softly.

"Alright." Jason said, getting up and helping her up and out to the car.

* * *

On their way back, Jason ordered Chinese for the two of them. They walked in with the take out bag and walked into the living room where they ate comfortably on the couch. 

"So what now?" Jason asked when they both finished.

"Well." Kara smirked before kissing him again. Jason smirked against her lips and picked her up off the couch and started leading her toward the bedroom when her phone started ringing. "Damnit." Kara said, breaking away from him and taking her phone out. Jason started kissing her neck, making her let out a small moan.

"H-Hello?" Kara asked, trying to steady her breathing.

"What are you up to." Her father asked. Kara broke away from Jason and walked away out of earshot.

"What do you want, can't you leave me alone?" Kara asked bitterly.

"I want to see you." Her father said.

"No." Kara said harshly.

"I want to talk to you." Her father said innocently.

"Well I don't want to see you." Kara said upset.

"Either you come up to Metropolis or I'll come down to Smallville. Maybe I could talk to young Mr. Teague." Her father told her.

"I'll be there in an hour." Kara said, defeated before hanging up the phone. She walked over to Jason and looked up at him. "I gotta go. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Where are you going?" Jason asked, confused.

"Gotta go see someone." Kara said before kissing him and walking out the door.

* * *

Kara walked up to the mansion and opened the door, walking right in. 

"Where is he?" Kara asked a guard standing by the door.

"He's in his office. Nice seeing you back Ms. Miller." The guard told her.

"Not nice to be back." Kara said before walking up a few flights of stairs and down a corridor. She didn't even bother to knock, she just barged in.

"What am I doing here?" Kara asked, looking up at the man with black hair and deep green eyes. Kara thanked god she didn't look like him.

"It's nice to see you too Kara." Her father said, getting up from his desk and moving to stand in front of it.

"What am I doing here father?" Kara asked, crossing her arms.

"Just wanted to check up on you. I wish you would've brought your boyfriend though." Her father said thoughtfully.

"Don't. He doesn't know about you and it's stayin like that." Kara told him.

"What, are you ashamed of me?" her father asked.

"You don't want me to answer that." Kara said bitterly.

"Oh that hurts sweetheart." her father said, sounding hurt.

"Yeah, I'm sure you are. Can I go now?" Kara asked, wanting to get back to Jason.

"How are you and Jason?" Her father asked.

"Just wonderful." Kara said, not trusting her father.

"Are you in love?" he asked.

"That's none of your business." Kara told him.

"Are you sure about that?" her father asked, a mischievous evil glint in his eyes.

"You stay the hell away from us." Kara said, her voice low.

"Is it a crime to want to know about my daughter and her boyfriend?" He asked.

"With you, yes. Now I'm happy with him so just stay the hell out of my life." Kara said before turning on her heel and walking out the door. She walked quickly through the rest of the house before heading out the front door and driving away as fast as she could.

* * *

Kara walked back into the apartment, angry and tired. She hated herself for even going to see her father. 

"Where'd you go?" Jason asked. Kara knew she'd have to tell him eventually so she just sighed and walked over to the couch and sat beside him.

"I had to see someone." Kara said, not looking up.

"Who?" Jason asked, putting his finger under her chin and lifted it up so she was looking up at him.

"My father." Kara said, the bitterness present in her voice.

"Your father? Why couldn't you tell me?" Jason asked, confused.

"Because I hate him and I didn't want to go." Kara told him.

"You know you could've told me." Jason told her.

"I know I could've and should've but I don't want you knowing about him." Kara said.

"Why not?" Jason asked.

"Because he's not 'Father of the Year.'" Kara explained. "I want to keep him in the past and you in the present. I don't want the two coming together."

"Alright, forget about him. I'm here now and he can't do anything about that." Jason said, leaning over and kissing her.

'_If only you knew.' _Kara thought to herself but quickly dismissed the thought and kissed him back.

* * *

The next day, Kara went to see Clark and see how his date with Alicia went. Kara walked into the house and saw Clark sitting at the counter. 

"Hey Kent. How was your date?" Kara asked, walking into the house and sitting down next to him. Clark muttered something that Kara couldn't hear. "What was that?" Kara looked up at the stairs where Martha was walking down, looking angry. "Hi Mrs. Kent."

"Kara, this isn't a good time." Martha told her.

"What happened?" Kara asked.

"Is dad still mad?" Clark asked.

"Why wouldn't he be. His only child just got married." Martha said, her arms crossed.

"What?!" Kara half yelled, looking at Clark, "You married her?!"

"Kara, can I talk to him alone please." Martha said, looking at Kara.

"Sure. I'll be in the loft when you're done getting in trouble." Kara said, walking out of the house and into the barn. Kara walked up to the loft and sat down on the couch, waiting for Clark. She didn't have to wait long because Clark came up ten minutes later.

"Okay, you got some 'splainin to do." Kara said, pointing a finger at him.

"I didn't mean to." Clark told her.

"Then how did it happen?" Kara asked, crossing her arms.

"Alicia gave me a necklace maid of red kryptonite." Clark explained.

"She did what?" Kara asked.

"We went to the ice ring and she said we should go to California. I said I couldn't do it and she left. She came back to the barn, told me she made me a necklace in Bell Reive and put it on. Next thing I knew, I was in a hotel room in Vegas." Clark said, telling her what happened. "She said she did it because the Doctor in Bell Reive liked her and warned her to stay away from me and she didn't want to."

"Wow." Kara said, not knowing exactly what to say.

"Yeah." Clark nodded.

"How long you grounded?" Kara asked.

"I wasn't told but I was given chores." Clark said, walking down from the loft into the bottom of the barn.

"Sorry to hear it." Kara said, following him down and leaning against a pole.

"Can you get me a bottle of water?" Clark asked.

"Sure, I'll be right back." Kara nodded, walking out of the barn and into the kitchen where there was no one to be seen. Kara grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and just walked out of the house when she heard a gunshot come from the barn. Kara dropped the water and ran into the barn as fast as she could. When she walked in there, she saw Clark on the ground hovering over the girl Alicia. Kara freaked when she saw the blood on the front of Alicia's shirt.

"Oh god." Kara said, leaning down to look at her. "What happened?"

"He shot her." Clark said, looking at the man he threw through the wall.

"You should probably super speed it. I'll call the police." Kara said. Clark nodded and picked up Alicia and was gone a second later. Kara picked up her phone and dialed 911.

"Nine one one, what's your emergency?" A woman's voice asked.

"Um, there's been an attempted murder. My friend drove the victim to the hospital already but I have guy here. He's unconscious." Kara told the woman.

"Where is he?" The woman asked.

"The Kent Farm." Kara proceeded to give her the address before she hung up and made sure the guy was still knocked out from a distance. When the police got there, they hauled the guy away and started to ask Kara questions. She said she came over to talk to Clark and went into the house to get water and when she came back out she heard a gunshot and Alicia was on the ground. They nodded and left with the man, Dr. McBride in the backseat, still knocked out.

* * *

Kara walked into the Talon later that day, still scared for Alicia. She didn't know her but she knew Clark cared about her a lot. She looked around and saw Chloe sitting by herself at a nearby table. 

"Hey." Kara said softly, sitting down.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Chloe asked, looking up at her.

"Two things. First, Clark's girlfriend Alicia's been shot." Kara told her.

"By who?" Chloe asked.

"Her psychiatrist Dr. McBride." Kara told her.

"Is she alright?" Chloe asked.

"She's fine, just a little hurt but she's living." Kara said.

"That's good. And what's the other thing?" Chloe asked.

"Malcolm." Kara said, anger slowly boiling beneath the surface.

"Your father?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, him." Kara said, balling her fists.

"What did he do?" Chloe asked.

"He asked about Jason and asked if we were in love. I said it was none of his business and he said he wasn't too sure about that and the way he said it." Kara sighed and looked away for a moment before turning back to Chloe. "I think he might try and do something."

"Like what?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know but I'm a little scared." Kara admitted.

"Well Malcolm Miller does have a lot of connections around Smallville, especially the Luthors." Chloe said softly. "Don't worry. We won't let him do anything to either of you."

"Thanks Chloe." Kara said, giving him an appreciative smile. Lex walked in a second later and Kara made a disgusted look. "I'm gonna go."

"Alright. See you later." Chloe said, not sure why Kara's mood had changed from angry to scared to happy and then disgusted.

"Bye." Kara said, walking out the door as quickly as she could, but it wasn't quick enough.

"Kara." Lex said in his silky voice.

"Lex, go away." Kara said, moving for her car.

"I just want to talk." Lex told her.

"No." Kara said, snapping around. "Why did you offer Jason a job in your HR department?" Kara asked suspiciously.

"I felt bad for getting him fired." Lex answered.

"Then why did you get him fired." Kara asked, confused.

"A teacher-student relationship is a taboo that is hard to come back from. I didn't want to push him to make you do stuff you didn't want to." Lex answered.

"Yeah, but you were just fine to try countless times when I was fifteen. How is that any better?" Kara asked, crossing her arms.

"It wasn't. Which is why I never pushed you." Lex said.

"Bullshit, you know you were always doing your best to get with me." Kara said, rolling her eyes. "Just do me a favor and leave us the hell alone." Kara turned around and got into her car before driving quickly to the apartment.

* * *

When she walked in, she saw Jason standing in the kitchen. 

"Hey." Jason said, walking out and over to her, "Where have you been all day?"

"Went to see Clark, had to talk to him badly, and then I went to the Talon and talked to Chloe." Kara said, deciding to leave out the part about Lex.

"What did you talk to Clark about?" Jason asked.

"It wasn't anything about me. He uh…Got married in Vegas to the girl Alicia." Kara told him.

"He what?" Jason asked, confused.

"I can't explain it but they got married, but thank god it wasn't legal. Mrs. Kent looked like she was about to kill him." Kara said, "Then I stayed because a guy shot Alicia in the barn and Clark took her to the hospital while I stayed behind and called the cops to pick up the guy."

"She was shot, is she okay?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, Clark said she's just in a little pain but they're feeding her morphine. She should be flying by now." Kara smiled.

"Well that's good then." Jason said, looking down at her.

"Yeah, it is." Kara nodded.

"You better now?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, why?" Kara asked.

"Just a thought." Jason smirked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Really?" Kara asked, smirking and backing up toward their room.


	15. Pariah

It was Thursday afternoon and there was no school that day so Kara went was out shopping with Lois who came down from Met U, Chloe, and Lana. Lana had taken the news about Clark and Alicia badly since Alicia had tried to kill her, so the three of them were trying to help take Lana's mind off things.

"So sounds like the Talon Karaoke think is gonna be fun." Kara said, looking at a shirt hanging on a hook a little too high for her.

"Yeah, you gonna sing?" Lois asked, jumping up and grabbing the shirt for her.

"Thanks, and prolly, I just need to figure out a song. How about you?" Kara asked, looking at the black long sleeved shirt over, making sure she wanted it.

"After a few drinks." Lois said, smirking.

"What about you Chlo?" Kara asked.

"Maybe, depends on the mood. Lana?" Chloe asked.

"Sure, why not." Lana smiled, looking through the clothes herself.

"We gotta figure out what to sing." Kara said, looking at a pair of black jeans that had a purple streak on them.

"Well what do you wanna sing?" Lois asked.

"I dunno, that's the problem." Kara said, looking over at her. "What about you?"

"I don't know, I'll figure something out." Lois shrugged.

"I swear if any of you sing that Hannah Montana shit, I'll kick all your asses." Kara said, pointing at all of them.

"Deal." The three of them said at the same time.

"Good." Kara smiled and paid for her things before leaving the store with the three of them.

* * *

She walked into the apartment two hours later to change for the Karaoke night. She looked into the living room and saw Dean and Sam standing there, looking around at the pictures they had put around the room. 

"Hey!" Kara practically yelled, running over to them and hugging them both, "What are you doing here?"

"We decided we needed a break so we wanted to check in on you." Sam said, smiling.

"Perfect day too." Kara said, smirking.

"And why is that exactly?" Dean asked.

"Cause it's Karaoke night at the Talon and now you both gotta go." Kara said, smiling innocently.

"Hell no, we are not singin." Dean and Sam said at the same time.

"Sure your not." Kara rolled her eyes before looking around. "Wait, how did you get in here?"

"Jason was here. He let us in, we talked, then he said he had to go and told us to tell you he'll meet you at the Talon." Sam explained.

"Crap, I'm supposed to be there in ten minutes." Kara said, walking into the bedroom and closing the door behind her. She changed out of her Jeans and tank top before moving over to her bag and taking out her new pair of low rise blue jeans and dark purple shirt. She fixed up her make up and looked herself one more before walking out the door.

"Come on, lets go." Kara said, taking both of them by their arms and dragging them toward the door.

* * *

Ten minutes later, they arrived at the Talon and noticed that it was still empty, since the whole Karaoke thing didn't start for another half an hour. She saw Lana and Chloe standing with Lois by the counter, their backs turned to them. 

"Hey!" Kara called, causing them to turn around. "I found these two." Kara smirked as Chloe and Lana made a run for Sam and Dean. Kara walked over to Lois who looked confused.

"Who are they?" Lois asked.

"My cousins Dean." She said, pointing to where Dean and Lana were giving small kisses, "And Sammy." Kara pointed to where Chloe and Sam were smiling at each other.

"Is he good?" Lois asked, looking at Sam.

"He's actually a gentleman. One of the only ones out there. Perfect for Chloe." Kara promised. Lois just nodded. Suddenly someone covered Kara's eyes and kissed her neck softly.

"Guess who." Jason said softly, trying to deepen his voice so Kara didn't know it was him.

"I told you Danny, not where Jason could find us." Kara smirked and turned around. "Oh Hi Jason." Kara said innocently.

"Danny huh?" Jason asked, heading for the door.

"I was kidding." Kara said, grabbing his arm, stopping him. "You know I only love you." Kara leaned up and pressed her lips against his, kissing him lovingly. She pulled back and gave a small smile. "Feel better?"

"A little." Jason said in a childlike voice before giving a small laugh. "So are you singing tonight?" Jason asked, pointing to the stage that had been set up.

"Yeah. Are you?" Kara asked.

"Maybe." Jason shrugged. Kara laughed and walked back over to Sam and Dean.

"Should I be scared of Lois?" Sam asked, pointing to where Lois was standing with Chloe and Lana.

"Uh, that would be a hell yes." Kara nodded. "So what are you two gonna sing?" She asked.

"Nothing." Dean and Sam said at the same time.

"How come?" Lana and Chloe asked, walking over to them.

"We don't sing." Dean answered simply.

"Please." Lana asked.

"Pretty please." Chloe asked. Kara smiled as the boys both caved.

* * *

At eight o'clock when people started arriving, The group all decided what they would sing and who would sing first. Unfortunately Kara got voted first. 

"You all better watch yourselves." Kara said as she walked up to the stage and looked at the small monitor as the music started up and she started singing 'La La' By Ashlee Simpson. Dean and Sam looked like they didn't like her choice of song too much but Jason seemed to like it, which made Kara blush every time she met his gaze. When she was done, everyone there clapped and she jumped down to their table which was right in front of the stage and took her seat on Jason's right.

"What was that?" Dean said, turning to her accusingly.

"Song." Kara said simply as Lana went up singing 'Say Ok' by Vanessa Hudgens, which took Dean's focus off her and turned it to Lana. Kara mouthed a 'thank you' to Lana who just nodded since she was singing. After Lana was through, she walked back over to Dean who gave her a small kiss.

Next Jason picked himself up and surprise Kara by singing 'Far Away' by Nickelback. She was surprised that he actually remembered how much she loved that song. When he was through, he walked back over to Kara who immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lovingly. When they pulled back, they were both panting slightly. Kara turned back toward the stage and laid her head down on his shoulder.

She was surprised when she saw both Dean and Sam on stage. When the music started up, the smile she already had on her face widened. They were singing 'Renegade' by Styx in perfect sync. The main reason for her smile widening was the fact that it was the perfect song for them, and no one in that room besides the three of them knew it. When the song was finished, they all smiled at each other.

After they sang, Lois and Chloe decided to sing Nelly Furtado songs, Chloe singing 'Say it Right' while Lois opted for 'Maneater.' Lana, Chloe, Jason, and Kara all smirked at Lois's choice. While everyone took a break and walked over to the counter to get drinks, Kara, Sam, and Dean all knew they were thinking the same thing.

"High school Musical." They all said at the same time.

"What?" Jason, Lana, and Chloe asked at the same time.

"Start of something New, What I've been looking for, Breaking free. Rock, Paper, scissor." Kara smirked.

"Deal." Sam and Dean nodded.

"What?" Jason, Lana, and Chloe asked again.

"Rock paper scissor. Loser has to sing the song with their partner the others don't want to." Kara answered. She turned back to Sam and Dean and together, they said 'rock, paper, scissor.' and held out their hands. Dean and Kara both had scissors while Sam had paper.

"What I've been looking for." Kara and Dean said at the same time.

"Damn." Sam muttered, moving over to Chloe.

"Ready?" Dean asked. Kara nodded and again, they followed the same procedure and held their hands out, this time, Kara had rock while Dean had scissors again.

"Breaking Free." Kara smirked.

"Son of a bitch." Dean muttered, turning back to Lana.

"So that leaves us with Start of something new." Kara said, turning to Jason.

"Seriously?" Jason asked, giving puppy dog eyes.

"Hey, could've been worse, alright. Just thank god we didn't choose The Music man or some other musical." Kara said which seemed to quiet Jason. She shook her head and walked back over to the table while Sam and Chloe made their way up to the stage, both glaring at Kara who just shrugged before they started singing. They really looked cute up on the stage together.

Next, Lana and Dean made their way up their, Dean muttering curse words under his breath causing both Kara and Sam to laugh. They didn't sound too bad but Dean did sound a little unconvincing in the beginning since he was angry at loosing to Kara. When they finished, everyone clapped and Dean made his way down with Lana, both looking embarrassed.

"Your turn." Dean said, looking at Kara. She just shrugged and walked up with Jason at her side. She looked a little nervous in the beginning but when she had Jason singing to her, she quickly forgot about everyone watching them and just focused on him, the words slipping from her mouth without her needing to think about it. She only remembered where she was when she heard clapping. She blushed, feeling embarrassed that she forgot where she was but made her way back over to the table with Jason at her side. A few people that Kara didn't really know went up and after about twenty minutes, Lois and Chloe made their way up and started singing 'I Love Rock 'N' Roll' by Joan Jett. Lois started singing to a boy sitting a few tables away from theirs and Kara, Lana, Chloe, and Jason all rolled their eyes, smiling. Lois got back on the stage, away from the boy and started singing again but paused when Clark walked in with Alicia at his side. Kara, Jason, Lana, Dean, and Sam all turned, Dean knew because Lana had told him about Alicia before but Sam just looked confused until Lois spoke up.

"First he married the girl, now he's dating her?" Lois meant for just Chloe to hear it but she held the microphone too close when she said it. The whole room went quiet after she said it.

"That was subtle Lois." Chloe told her.

"Right." Lois said in a 'my bad.' tone. It was all silent for a few moments, no one knowing what to say or do until Lana looked at Dean.

"I think I've seen enough for one night." She said before standing up and walking over toward the counter. Kara noticed Alicia following her with a upset expression on her face. Kara listened to what Alicia was thinking and heard that all she wanted was to apologize. Lana said a few words before walking away. Dean moved to follow her while Clark moved to Alicia and Kara saw Dean stop and turn to Clark first.

"So not good." Kara said, standing and moving over to them.

"What the hell did you bring her here for?" Dean asked.

"Dean, listen." Clark started.

"Listen to what? She tried to kill Lana, Clark. And you bring her here!" Dean half yelled, stepping up to Clark.

"Hey, don't start. Dean, calm yourself." Kara said, looking over at him.

"She tried to kill Lana." Dean argued.

"So fighting won't solve anything." Kara said before leaning up and whispering. "Given your current situation." Kara was referring to his criminal record and a fight in a coffee house could land him in jail. Dean just glared at Clark before heading after Lana. Kara sighed and turned back to Clark and Alicia.

"Listen, I'm not against you two but this was a pretty stupid idea." Kara told them.

"But." Clark protested.

"She's cured, I know that. But the fact is, she did try to kill Lana. If someone tried to kill me, I wouldn't forgive them that easily." Kara stated. She looked back over at the table where Jason was looking over at her, concerned while Chloe and Lois talked to Sam. "You guys should probably leave." The words left Kara's mouth a little harsher than she meant them too and she instantly regretted it. Clark gave a hurt look before taking Alicia and leaving the Talon. She walked back over to the table and sat beside Jason.

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"Dean was gonna kick Clark's ass but I stopped him and told him that I understand he trusts and likes Alicia, but fact is she tried to kill Lana so she's not gonna forgive her like that. I said they should leave and the words came out a little harsh and they left." Kara said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You wanna go home?" Jason asked.

"Home would be nice." Kara nodded slightly. Jason and Kara all said good night and Kara gave Sam a hug before leaving with Jason.

* * *

"I think he's really mad at me." Kara said, pacing around the apartment. 

"He'll get over it." Jason told her.

"No I never really fight with Clark. We argue about stupid little things but the way he looked at me. I hate that look." Kara said, talking mostly to herself.

"Kara, this will all be better soon." Jason said, stopping her pacing by hugging her close to him.

"Promise?" Kara asked.

"Promise." Jason nodded, kissing the top of her head, making Kara give a weak smile. "Why don't you go take a shower and relax." Jason suggested. Kara smiled and nodded. "Maybe I could join you." Kara just smiled and shook her head.

"No, you've got studying to do." Kara said, pointing to the table where his books were all spread out. Jason looked down at her with puppy dog eyes, almost making Kara change her mind but she just shook her head. "I'll make it up to you later."

"Promise?" Jason asked, smiling.

"Promise." Kara nodded, giving him a kiss before walking to the bathroom and closing the door behind her and locking it so she was sure Jason would study. She changed out of her clothes and grabbed her towel, putting it on the hook beside the shower. When the water was the right temperature, Kara stepped in, the hot water warming her body and relaxing her. She washed herself quickly but spent another ten minutes just standing under the stream. She thought she felt something bad but brushed it off and made sure she washed away all the shampoo when the curtain was torn from the rail and started to suffocate her. Kara put up a fight but couldn't get loose and ended up falling into the bathtub, the curtain still cutting off her breathing.

"Kara!" She heard Jason yell before hearing the door being kicked down and passed out before Jason reached her.

* * *

When she woke up, she was in a hospital bed, Jason sitting by her side, holding her hand. Kara started sitting up, making Jason aware of the fact that she was awake. 

"You okay?" Jason asked, brushing her hair back.

"Dandy." Kara said sarcastically as she moved to get out of the bed.

"Kara." Jason started.

"I don't do hospitals, can you get the doctor?" Kara asked.

"Sure." Jason kissed her forehead before leaving the room. The second he left, both Sam and Dean ran in.

"Kara, are you okay?" Sam asked.

"What happened?" Dean asked, looking her over.

"I'm fine and I don't know. I was taking a shower and then the curtain was suffocating me. I tried to get it off of me but it's like someone was forcing it around me." Kara told them.

"Spirit maybe?" Sam suggested.

"Or Alicia." Dean said. Kara looked up, not wanting to believe it but there was really no other way to explain how someone got into the bathroom without Jason seeing them as both the bathroom door and window were closed and locked. Jason came back a few seconds later with a doctor who ushered Dean and Sam out, but let Jason stay. Next sheriff Adams walked in to ask a few questions about the attack. Kara just told her she locked the door and the window was locked so no one could get in. The name Alicia came up a lot of times and Kara felt angry with herself for believing Alicia was really cured. She left quickly so the doctor could finish checking her over and talk to her about what had happened when they brought her in.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kara could see Clark standing by the door. Jason took notice and walked outside while Dean and Sam stood beside him, each angry at Clark, Kara could sense.

The doctor had insisted that she stay overnight but she said she was fine, she just needed to sleep in her own bed. The doctor advised against it but Kara just signed herself out and got changed into clothes that Lana had brought over for her.

She walked out of the room and saw Chloe, Lois, Lana, Sam, and Dean standing outside the room, waiting for her.

"Are you okay?" Lois asked as the three girls hugged her.

"I'm fine, just wanna get the hell out of here." Kara told them. They nodded and left the hospital. Chloe and Lois went back to Chloe's apartment, Lana went back to hers, and Sam and Dean drove Kara and Jason back home.

* * *

"I'm fine." Kara told the three of them as they all walked into the apartment. 

"Are you sure?" Jason asked. Kara just gave the three of them a dangerous look that quieted them all instantly.

"I just want to get some sleep. I've gotta go to school in the morning." Kara told them.

"No, you're not going." Dean protested.

"I have a test and I'm already failing that class because I dit.." Kara trailed off, kicking herself mentally.

"You ditched a class?" Dean asked.

"Don't act like you've never done it." Kara rolled her eyes and headed for the bedroom. "Goodnight."

"We're staying here." Dean told her.

"No." Kara said instantly.

"We just want to make sure you're okay Kara." Sam told her. Kara felt their concern and looked at Jason briefly before giving in.

"Fine." Kara nodded before walking into the bedroom and changing into a pair of pajama pants and Jason's shirt before crawling into bed. Jason came in a few minutes later and changed out of his clothes and threw on a pair of sweatpants before sliding in next to her.

"You sure you okay?" Jason asked.

"I'm fine." Kara said again before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next day at school, Kara immediately reported for the Torch which was empty. She looked around and saw Chloe and Lois talking by Chloe's locker. 

"Hey." Kara said weakly.

"Kara, what are you doing here?" Lois asked.

"I go to school here. What are you doing here?" Kara shot back.

"It's Greek Week." Lois answered.

"Got'cha." Kara nodded.

"Kara, you should've stayed home today." Chloe told her.

"Yeah, you want me to sit around all day watching t.v. while I fail my Lit class. Aint happenin." Kara shook her head. "So what were you two talking about before I popped up?"

"Meteor freaks." Lois answered. Kara flinched when she said it. They both figured it was because of Alicia but it was because she was one of those 'Freaks.'

"Oh." Kara nodded.

"Specifically Alicia. Lois doesn't believe me about the people with meteor abilities but I told her that Alicia really does have a teleporting ability. That's the only way she could've gotten in or out of your locked bathroom." Chloe explained.

"Oh." Kara said again.

"Chloe." Kara turned to see Clark walking over to them.

"Bye." Kara said, turning around quickly and walking toward her class.

"Kara." Clark called after her.

"Don't." Kara turned around and shot him a look before turning back around and continuing for the class before she remembered it was with Clark. She decided against going and headed for the Torch when Lois walked in.

"Don't you have a class?" Lois asked.

"He's sits next to me." Kara answered, not having to say his name.

"Oh, so then you can keep me company." Lois said, trying to get Kara's mind off things. Kara just put her head down on the desk and fell asleep.

When the bell rang, Kara jumped up out of her seat. She look around and saw Lois sitting at a computer, laughing at her.

"Bite me." Kara said before picking herself up and walking to her Chemistry class.

* * *

When Kara walked into her Literature class, she was happy to see Lana. She walked over to her desk which was right next to hers and smiled. 

"How are you?" Lana asked.

"I'm alright, just tired." Kara told her.

"Why did you come to school today?" Lana asked.

"I'm failing this class so I had to come." Kara explained as the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class.

The teacher, Mrs. Wayne told them that they had a project due in a few days and that they could work with partners. Lana and Kara already called each other before Mrs. Wayne finished talking. No one was surprised, they always seemed to work together. Mrs. Wayne set the guidelines and at the end of class, Lana and Kara left, immediately leaving the school and heading for the Talon. Lana bought her a vanilla latte and they started talking about the project until Dean and Sam walked in, Dean stole Lana's attention away so Kara started talking to Sam.

"I guess he's happy to see her." Kara said, smiling.

"Yeah, she's all he talked about today." Sam said, letting out an annoyed breath and rolling his eyes.

"Sorry." Kara said, not knowing what to really say.

"Are you.." Sam started but Kara sent him a glare, shutting him up. "Have fun in school?" Sam asked instead.

"Hell no, skipped first period to avoid Clark and now me and Lana have a project we're _Supposed _to be working on." She said, turning to Lana and Dean.

"She's right." Lana said, moving away from Dean.

"Damn." Dean muttered before getting up. "Guess we'll go then."

"Go where?" Kara asked.

"Dunno, look around." _'Look for Clark.' _

"Dean." Kara said in a warning voice. He just looked at her before turning to leave.

"What's the matter?" Lana asked.

"I think he wants to go look for Clark." Kara told her.

"How do you know?" Lana asked.

"He was pissed off last night because he brought Alicia who tried to kill you and he showed up yesterday at the hospital when Alicia is the most likely suspect." Kara explained. They were silent for a few minutes before they went to work, talking about the project.

* * *

Later that night, Kara was still at the Talon after it closed up, still working with Lana. Jason had shown up two hours earlier and stayed permanently attached to her side, not letting her out of her site. Kara knew he was supposed to go back to school and work on something for a class he was failing but he refused to go. 

"Jason, don't be ridiculous, I'll be fine for a few hours." Kara told him.

"You do realize you were attacked at your own place, behind a locked door. And you want me to just leave you alone?" Dean Asked.

"Yes and I'm here with Lana. Nothing's gonna happen." Kara told him. "I'm not going to let you flunk history, especially since it's my fault you're failing."

"Mom, ready to go?" Kara turned and saw Clark standing by the door. Kara had forgotten Mrs. Kent was there.

"Why don't Clark and I stay with Lana and Kara." Martha offered. Kara just looked at Clark uncomfortably before turning back to Jason who looked mad at the suggestion.

"I think that's a great idea." Kara said against her will. She picked up Jason's jacket from the counter and handed it to him. "Now go. I'll be fine."

"Alright." Jason reluctantly gave in. He turned to look at Martha. "I won't be long." He promised before sending Clark a look and turning back to Kara. "I'll pick you up soon." Jason promised, giving her a small kiss before walking out the back door where his car was parked. Kara looked back at Clark before turning to Martha.

"Thanks for helping me get him out." Kara smiled gratefully, "I don't want him to fail because of me."

"It's not a problem dear." Martha told her, smiling. Kara turned back to the counter where Lana and Kara both had sheets laid out all across it.

"Okay, where to start." Kara muttered before she suddenly shook.

"You okay?" Lana asked, noticing her shake.

"Y-Yeah. Just a chill." Kara said, trying to brush it off until she heard a car horn start honking. It was coming from where Jason had been.

"Lana, call an ambulance." Kara said, running out of the Talon just in time to see Clark smash Jason's passenger window. "Jason!" Kara yelled, running over to the car. There was a scarf wrapped around his neck, the two ends hanging over the backseat. Jason seemed to be slipping in and out of consciousness. Clark moved aside and let Kara through. She immediately threw open the door and jumped into the passenger seat.

"Jason." Kara said softly. "Jason, look at me please, open your eyes." Jason's eyes opened slightly before closing again. "Jason, don't do this." Kara heard the ambulance and was pulled out of the car while another paramedic pulled Jason out and put him on a stretcher and put him into the back. Kara climbed in behind the paramedic, hoping Jason was okay.

* * *

"Thanks Lana." Kara said outside Jason's room. When he came in he was fine, he woke up and it was as though nothing happened. The doctors had checked him over and said he was perfectly fine to go home. Lana had just showed up with a clean bag of clothes for Jason because the paramedic had cut his shirt open in the ambulance in case something happened since his breath was coming up short. 

"No problem." Lana said, giving a small smile. Kara returned it before walking into the room and handing the bag to Jason.

"Thanks." Jason said, taking the bag from her.

"Thank Lana. She's the one who got it for you. I'm just passing it along. I'll be right back." Kara kissed his cheek before walking out the door and heading toward the reception desk where Sam and Dean were waiting to take them back to their apartment.

"Just a couple more minutes and we can leave." Kara told them.

"So is this a normal time for you?" Dean asked.

"What, getting attacked by Clark's girlfriend and then having my boyfriend attacked by her too?" Kara asked, looking up at them. They just started back at her. "No, this is just an exceptional time." Kara shook her head.

"Jason gonna be okay?" Sam asked.

"Are you guys concerned about him?" Kara asked in mock surprise. They both just shot her looks to shut up. "Yeah, just a little choking but he's better off than I was." Kara shrugged. "I'll go see if he's ready." Kara turned and walked back down the hall to his room. She opened the door and saw Mrs. Teague standing there.

"Mrs. Teague. I didn't know you were here." Kara said softly.

"Come in Kara, we were just talking about you." Mrs. Teague said smiling. Kara looked up at Jason who was radiating a lot of anger and hate. He took her hand in his and some of it went away. "Did Jason share his match making theory with you?" Jason just let out an angry, fake amused breath.

"Yeah, he did." Kara nodded.

"And what did you think? That I had somehow used my 'mysterious powers' to coarse you into coming to Smallville at exactly the same time my son was here?" Mrs. Teague asked.

"You don't have to answer that." Jason told her.

"I think she already has." Mrs. Teague said, still smiling and walking over to her. "Kara, I'm not a perfect mother, I can be overprotective and overbearing especially when it comes to women in my sons life."

"Mom." Jason said, trying to get her to move away from Kara.

"I had nothing to do with you two getting together, as you could probably realize from my reaction to it." Mrs. Teague continued. "And why my son feels the need to blame me for meeting you is something you should be asking yourself. Kara looked away, hating the words that she was saying. She looked back up and Mrs. Teague just turned to Jason. "If you change your mind about the doctor, let me know. Feel better." She whispered the last part before walking out the door. Kara started to get dizzy and leaned against Jason as she started seeing things.

_Parties that her father had dragged her too. This one she remembered particularly well. This was the one that caused her to completely hate her father. It was the one where he met Veronica, the bitch from way below hell. Kara walked around for about an hour before walking to her father just as bitch came up, black hair flowing past her shoulders and dark brown eyes that were almost black themselves. She was followed by another woman with brownish red hair._

"_Malcolm, I'd like to introduce you to Veronica." That voice it was so familiar, where had she heard it before._

Kara's eyes snapped open and she pulled away from Jason.

"Kara, what's the matter?" Jason asked confused.

"N-Nothing." Kara shook her head. "I'll be right back. Dean and Sam are by the reception desk, meet them, they're taking us home." Kara then turned and ran out of the hospital into the calm air. She saw Mrs. Teague walking through the parking lot.

"You!" Kara yelled, walking hurriedly to catch up to her.

"Kara, what's the matter?" Mrs. Teague asked.

"I knew I recognized you. You were the one who introduced my father to the she witch from hell. You're the reason he's an evil son of a bitch. You're the reason my life started heading downhill!" Kara yelled accusingly. She was glad no one was around.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Mrs. Teague insisted.

"Kara Miller. Daughter of Malcolm Miller. You're the one who introduced him to Vampira!" Kara continued yelling.

"Kara Miller." Mrs. Teague said as though in thought. "Kara Miller, little blonde Kara Miller?"

"Don't play, you know it's me!" Kara said angrily. She hoped that Dean and Sam would stall Jason for a little bit.

"I had no idea."

"You. You told Vampira to say I should go to Paris." Kara said, mostly to herself. "You knew Jason was going so you told her to tell me to go. I knew she wasn't that smart. When I said I wouldn't go, you arranged for Lana to go so Jason would want to come to Smallville to coach the football team." Kara put all of it together.

"I really didn't know." Mrs. Teague repeated for the third time before changing the subject of the set up. "So your Malcolm's daughter. I'm surprised Jason hasn't told me." Kara just looked away. "He doesn't know, does he."

"No." Kara said, glaring at her.

"Well, looks like you two have your own problems to work out." Mrs. Teague said before turning and taking a seat in the limo that had just pulled up. Kara glared and watched it pull away.

"Kara." Kara turned around and saw Jason walking toward her, Dean and Sam following behind.

"I'm fine. Just needed fresh air." Kara said, trying her best to sound convincing. She knew Jason didn't believe her but didn't push the subject. Dean and Sam both gave her identical looks and she nodded, telling them that she'd talk to them later.

* * *

When they got back to the apartment, Kara and Jason immediately went to the bedroom, both exhausted. She could feel Jason's frustration because she was hiding something but she tried to brush it off as she changed into her pajamas and slid into bed beside Jason. After about ten minutes when his breathing was rhythmic and Kara knew he was asleep. She quietly made her way out of the bed and walked into the living room where Sam and Dean were both sitting on the couch, talking. 

"Okay, what's the matter?" Sam asked.

"Jason's mom." Kara said, sitting on the table across from them.

"She hate you?" Dean asked.

"No, I dunno but I knew her before I met Jason." Kara explained, talking in a low voice to make sure if Jason was awake, he couldn't hear her.

"How?" Sam asked.

"When Malcolm started dragging me to those parties with Lex Luthor and all the other stuck up rich people." Kara started, thinking how to say it. "Well, at one he met his new wife Vampira and she's the one who introduced them." Kara explained.

"You sure?" Dean asked.

"Positive." Kara nodded. "And I'm sure that she's the one who told her to try to persuade me to go to Paris this summer."

"You were gonna go to Paris?" Dean asked.

"No, I didn't want to go. I didn't want to turn into one of those stuck up people that I've hated for years." Kara said softly. "But she denies everything."

"Couldn't you get a read on her?" Sam asked.

"No, she's hard to read, like the Luthors." Kara told him. "I just don't want to believe it but the evidence is there."

"So what's the problem?" Dean asked.

"I don't know but since Jason got that idea in my head, it's all I can really concentrate on." Kara shrugged. "I really wish he didn't bring it up." Kara sighed and got up off the table. "I'm goin to bed." Kara kissed them both on the cheek before heading back to the bedroom and crawling back into the bed, falling asleep quickly.

* * *

The next morning, Kara woke up and noticed that Jason was already up as usual. She was glad it was Saturday, she didn't think she could handle school today. She walked out of the bedroom and saw her cousins fast asleep on the couch and the armchair in the corner. She smiled watching Dean trying to sleep comfortably. She walked into the kitchen and saw Jason chugging down his cup of coffee. 

"What's the matter?" Kara asked even though she already knew.

"What aren't you telling me?" Jason asked. Kara sighed and looked down.

"I know the truth." Kara said softly.

"What truth?" Jason asked.

"About your mother and Paris and meeting here." Kara said, looking up.

"How?" Jason asked, interested.

"When I was younger, she introduced my father to Vampira, his wife. I remembered it after she left yesterday. When I left, I confronted her and then everything was clear. Vampira said I should go to Paris but she doesn't have a brain in her head so I knew someone else must've pitched that idea. Then when I didn't go, she must've gotten Lana accepted to that arts school in Paris, so you guys meet. She comes back to Smallville and your mother gets you a job here." Kara told him.

"How was she so sure that I would break up with Lana and find you?" Jason asked. Kara let out a frustrated breath.

"I don't know, that's the only thing I haven't figured out yet."

"Wait, how did my mother introduce your father to his new wife?" Jason asked.

"That I can't say." Jason just looked at her, upset. "I love you but that's one thing I don't want to say. Yet." Jason just nodded. They both jumped when they heard a crash in the living room. They both rushed over there and saw Dean had fallen out of the chair and landed with a hard thud on the ground which had woken Sam up who tumbled off the couch and into the table which knocked a glass onto the floor where it shattered. Kara tried to hold back a laugh and the scared, confused faces of her cousins but couldn't hold it in for very long and started laughing while they still looked around, confused.

* * *

"Please don't make me go." Lois pleaded. 

"You're the one who said you'd go." Kara reminded her, grabbing her coffee cop from Mrs. Kent and walking over to a chair.

"That's because he was cute. But now I'm starting to get a crazy vibe from him." Lois told her.

"Well I got a solution. Leave your phone on. If you want to end the date, slip away, send me a text and I'll call you, saying it's important and I need to talk to you." Kara suggested.

"Like your ideas Kare." Lois smiled.

"People normally do." Kara shrugged, a smile forming on her lips. "So why do you get the crazy vibe?"

"I can't explain it, it's just something about him." Lois said, thinking to herself what it could be.

"Well you better get started. Aren't you supposed to meet him in ten minutes?" Kara asked.

"Shit." Lois said, glancing at her watch before jumping out of her chair.

"Bye." Kara said as Lois ran out the Talon door. Kara sighed to herself and made her way toward the door when Clark walked in. Kara still hadn't talked to him really.

"Clark." Kara said, stopping him. "Thanks for saving Jason."

"Your welcome." Clark said, giving a weak smile before heading for the counter where Sheriff Adams was now standing. Kara walked out the door and headed for the apartment.

* * *

Jason was gone most of the day and Kara guessed he was talking to his mother about what Kara had told him. Kara was in the living room, watching t.v. with Dean and Sam, trying to brush off the nagging feeling eating away at her, telling her something was wrong. Kara turned her attention to Sam who was one his computer. 

"What'cha doin?" Kara asked.

"Lookin for a hunt." Sam told her.

"You find anything?" Dean asked.

"A lot of missing persons." Sam told him.

"You guys gonna ship out then?" Kara asked.

"In a day or two." Sam nodded.

"Good, then you two can stop mooching off of me?" Kara said, looking at both of them.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, eating a bag of Doritos and chugging a Pepsi, both he'd gotten from the kitchen. Kara just rolled her eyes. She let out a yawn and laid her head down on Dean's shoulder, falling asleep.

* * *

_The boy that Lois had her date with was going through a trunk when Alicia showed up behind him. _

"_Glad your finally home." He said calmly, not even looking back._

"_What are you doing?" Alicia asked._

"_Oh, I'm just looking for evidence to leave at the next murder." he told her._

"_It was you. Everybody thinks that I'm guilty because of you." Alicia said, mostly to herself._

"_You are guilty. I mean, this used to be such a nice little town." He said thoughtfully._

"_You don't understand what you've done." Alicia said, walking over to him. "Even Clark thinks that I'm guilty. I'm not gonna…" Alicia started but the boy grabbed her and held a cloth to her mouth, silencing her scream._

"_I already have." He told her as Alicia passed out in his arms. "After I'm done with you, that Kara girl and her boyfriend are next."_

* * *

"Kara, wake up." Dean said, shaking her. Kara shot up and looked around. She jumped off the couch and headed for the phone and quickly dialed Clark's cell. 

"Kara?" Clark asked.

"Clark, get over to Alicia's. Something's happened." Kara said. She heard the line go dead and knew Clark was gone.

"Kara, what happened?" Sam asked.

"The guy Lois went out with. He attacked Alicia. He was the one who attacked me and Jason." Kara said, grabbing her car keys and heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"I'm gonna find the son of a bitch." Kara said, walking out the door.

* * *

Kara was driving down the road toward Alicia's when she suddenly stopped. She looked up and saw the museum that the guy had taken Lois on his date. He seemed to really like it. Kara parked her car and walked in their, hoping to find him. Kara walked in and looked around. It was really dark outside and of course the lights were off. Kara walked further into the building before she heard a voice behind her. 

"Breaking an entering. That's bad. Almost as immoral as a high school student dating the assistant football coach." Kara turned around and saw the boy standing there. What was his name.

'_Think bubble brain, think.' _Kara said to herself, searching her memory for his name. _'Tim, there we go.'_

"Tim? What does morality have to do with anything?" Kara asked.

"This used to be a good little town. I remember you, you used to be a good little girl until you got to middle school. Started rebelling. Then you left and things were good again. But then you come back and ruin everything again." Tim seemed to ramble on.

"You're a teen, Tim. Morality don't mean shit anymore." Kara said, backing away as he came closer.

"See, that's why society is so bad these days. All bad influences need to be taken care of." Tim said, backhanding her, sending her into a pole. Kara regained her footing and started for him, moving to punch him, but he disappeared and reappeared behind her and hit her again, causing her to fall and bang her head on a display case. He grabbed another one of Alicia's scarves and moved over to her and she lay motionless on the ground. "I'm not a bad person, I'm just trying to do what's right." He wrapped the scarf around her neck and was about to strangle her before Clark barged into the place. He hit him and sent him to the ground. Clark had a hold of his face but he just disappeared again and appeared behind him.

"Even you thought she was guilty, didn't you?" Tim mocked as anger boiled beneath Clark's skin, causing Kara's head to spin even more. Clark jumped up to hit him but Tim punched him, sending him flying into a display. "Try not to feel so bad, I mean hey, she did try to kill your girlfriend last year." Tim reminded him and started for him again.

"You tried to kill Kara and Jason, what does that make you?" Clark asked, stumbling over to him.

"Try to understand Clark, I did what's right for Smallville. I have to make things right." Tim said.

"You killed Alicia. I loved her and you took that away from me." Clark said, practically seething. Clark moved to hit him but as Kara's vision cleared, she saw Tim dissolve into what looked like sand and swirl around Clark. It seemed to be wearing him down. Kara thought frantically on how to help Clark when it came to her.

"Heat!" Kara yelled. A second later, Clark used his heat vision and Tim returned to normal, lying on the ground, slightly burnt. Clark picked him up by his neck and pushed him into a pole, glaring at him.

"You Killed her. All she wanted was a chance." Clark said, slowly choking him. Kara picked herself off the floor and made her way over to Clark as Lois ran up on the other side.

"Clark, stop. Stop Clark, your killing him." Lois says hurriedly. Kara looked at Tim, part of her wanting Clark to finish him off, part of her knowing it's not right. "Kara, help me." Lois half yelled, trying to pull Clark off of Tim. Kara looked between them before coming to a decision.

"Clark, stop. You're not a killer. This will change you forever, you don't want that." Kara said softly, placing her hand on his arm. Slowly Clark started letting go of all the anger he was holding, which Kara was thankful for and let Tim fall to the ground. All of the anger Clark had let go of was no replaced by sadness.

"Lois, call the police." Kara turned to Lois who just nodded before turning back to Clark. "I'm so sorry." Kara said, hugging Clark as he cried on her shoulder. "I wish I could've called you sooner." Kara said as they both fell to the ground, Clark still crying. Kara was the only person Clark would ever cry in front of, she knew it and she felt special because of it. As Lois came back, Clark stopped crying and stood up, helping Kara up too.

"You okay?" he asked, looking at the cut and bruise forming on her cheek, along with the small cut she'd gotten when the back of her head hit the display case.

"I'll live." Kara told him. The police arrived a few seconds later and took Tim away before asking Kara and Clark a few questions. Kara answered a few for him, he still wasn't in the best shape to talk about Alicia.

"He told me everything." Kara told them. "He said some stuff about morality and that me and Jason should be punished and that Alicia was guilty too." Kara told them. They nodded, telling them that's all they needed for now and left. Lois left soon after and Kara offered to drive Clark home, but he said he wanted to run. Kara nodded and drove back to face whatever Dean and Sam were going to say about her leaving.

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked, rushing up to her as she walked into the apartment. 

"Got hurt." Kara said as Dean moved her by the couch and helped her down.

"Where's your first aid kit?" Sam asked, looking at the cut on her face.

"I'm fine, I just need a shower." Kara said, trying to stand up but was forced back down.

"Kara." Dean looked at her sternly.

"I'm fine, I let him get the better of me, that's all." Kara told them.

"You should go to the hos…" Sam started but was silenced with a glare from Kara.

"Don't even say it. I'll be fine. I just need a shower and Aspirin and I'll be good." Kara said, trying to stand up again.

"Kara." Dean said, pushing her back down.

"I will castrate you if you don't let me up." Kara said, her voice dangerously low. Dean backed up and let Kara up. Kara walked past them and into the bathroom, closing the door behind her, leaning against it, a small tear making it's way down her face.

* * *

While Kara finished her shower and washed all the blood away, Jason came back and talked to Sam and Dean. After Kara changed into her pajamas and walked out to the living room, The three men were starting for her, demanding answers. 

"I'm fine. I had a dream, called Clark to warn him, and went to find Tim." Kara said simply.

"Kara, you were bleeding horribly. That's not okay." Sam said softly.

"You really should've gone to the hospital." Dean told her.

"No, I'm done with hospitals." Kara told them.

"Kara." Jason said softly, putting his hand on her uncut cheek.

"I'm fine, I'm better than Alicia." Kara said, looking down.

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"She's dead." Kara said softly. "I should've known she was innocent. What else do I have this damn power for if not to see that she was innocent and didn't deserve to die." Guilt started to well up inside of her, tears streaming down her face. Jason hugged her close as she couldn't stand anymore and fell to the floor, the guilt taking over and all she could do was cry as Jason rubbed her back soothingly. Soon Kara cried herself to sleep and Jason carried her back to the bedroom and laid her in bed, kissing her forehead lovingly.

* * *

The next day, Kara woke up to find Jason gone. She saw Sam and Dean both still passed out on the couch and chair like the day before. She walked back into her room and changed into a pair of jeans and one of Jason's shirts before walking back out. There was a knock at the door and Kara walked over to it slowly. When she got there, she saw the boy from the ice ring who was taking pictures. 

"I'm sorry I took so long." The boy told her.

"It's okay. Thank you." Kara said, taking the envelopes from the boy and closed the door. She walked over to the counter and opened one of the envelopes. It was the picture of her and Jason, holding each other closely. Kara smiled and put it back in, keeping it safe in there until she put it up. She opened the other one and she felt the tears welling up in her eyes again. She saw Clark and Alicia, looking happier than she ever saw them before. She put the picture back and grabbed her keys when Sam and Dean both woke up.

"Where you going?" Sam asked, still half asleep.

"To see Clark." Kara said before walking out the door with the envelope in her hand.

* * *

Kara walked up to the loft to see Clark sitting at the foot of the couch, throwing a tennis ball against a wall. Kara didn't say anything, she just sat down beside him and put her head on his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry. I should've read her before I judged her." Kara said softly.

"You know she wanted me to come clean." Clark said, still throwing the ball and catching it as it came back.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked, still looking ahead of her.

"She wanted me to go to the police and tell them about my abilities so maybe they wouldn't be so quick to judge her." Clark told her. "But I didn't go."

"Clark, it's not your fault. Even if you did come clean, people still would've thought her as the only option. Tim probably still would've gotten to her." Kara said, taking her head off his shoulder and looking at him.

"Maybe not. I could've saved her." Clark said, still throwing the ball. Kara didn't know what to say but she just put her head back on his shoulder and stared ahead, watching the ball hit the wall and come back to Clark until he threw it on a bad angel and it stayed away. Kara remembered that she was still holding the envelope and picked her head up.

"Here, I almost forgot." Kara said, handing it to him.

"What is it?" Clark asked as he opened it. He almost dropped it when he saw himself and Alicia staring back at him. "When?" Clark started.

"The ice ring two weeks ago. I went with Jason. Saw the kid walking around and gave him ten bucks to snap your picture and send it to me. I wanted to give it to you two as a gift but I just got it this morning." Kara explained. Clark didn't say anything, just starting crying silently. Kara turned to him and hugged him as they both let tears fall for her.

* * *

A few hours later, Kara left Clark and went back to the apartment where Sam and Dean were packing up. 

"Leaving?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, we got a case a few states away." Dean answered.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Sam asked. Kara laughed mentally, she'd been asked that questions way too many times over the past few days.

"Yeah, I will be." Kara gave a weak nod. "You guys gonna say goodbye to Lana and Chloe?"

"That's where we were headed." Sam nodded.

"You know, you can't keep leaving them and coming back, expecting them to be single." Kara told them.

"Yeah, we know." Dean nodded before walking over to her. "Take care Kare-bear, okay." Dean said, looking down at her.

"Yes Dean." Kara smiled as Dean pulled her into a hug. He kissed the top of her head and released her, heading for the door.

"Be careful." Sam said, looking down.

"Always am." Kara said, looking up smiling. He rolled his eyes and pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm serious." He said as he pulled back and headed for the door, following Dean. Kara gave a small wave as they both left. Kara sighed and sat on the couch, physically and mentally exhausted.


	16. Unexpected News

A week and a half later, Kara woke up quickly and immediately headed for the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and kneeled in front of the toilet, emptying her stomach. There was a knock at the door, followed by Jason's voice.

"Kara, you okay?" He asked the obvious question.

"Wonderful." Kara said sarcastically, breathing heavily. Since about the time Alicia died, she felt sick and always wound up in the bathroom. When Kara was sure she was better, she brushed her teeth before walking out of the bathroom and into the kitchen where Jason was making eggs.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jason asked.

"I will be." Kara promised.

"You hungry?" He asked. Kara smelled the eggs and for some reason, made her feel sick again.

"No, I'm fine. I'm gonna go change." Kara walked back into the bedroom and closed the door behind her. She changed into a pair of jeans and a hoodie before picking up the phone, a thought in her head.

"Hello." She heard Lana answer.

"Hey, it's Kara. Can I meet you at the Talon in like ten minutes?" Kara asked, really needing to talk to someone.

"Sure, what's the matter?" Lana asked.

"I'll tell you when I see you." Kara said before hanging up and walking out of the room.

"I'm gonna head to the Talon." Kara told Jason, grabbing her keys.

"Kara." Jason said, concern in his voice.

"I'm fine." Kara promised and gave him a soft kiss before leaving.

* * *

When Kara arrived at the Talon, she immediately ran up to Lana's apartment and knocked on the door. When Lana saw Kara's partially pale appearance, she moved over, letting Kara into the apartment. 

"Kara, what's the matter, you look horrible." Lana told her.

"Oh thanks." Kara said, rolling her eyes.

"Seriously, what's the matter?" Lana asked using her serious voice.

"I've, uh, been sick for a while." Kara started.

"Did you see a doctor?" Lana asked.

"Uh, no." Kara answered.

"Kara, you really should." Lana said, worried for her friend.

"I think I know what the problem might be." Kara said, her hands unconsciously moving toward her lower stomach.

"What do you.." Lana started before noticing what Kara was doing. "Kara?"

"I think I'm pregnant." Kara said, her voice barely above a whisper.

* * *

Kara and Lana had gone to the store, Kara nervously heading for the back and buying a test, Lana standing at her side supporting. They hurried back to the apartment and now Kara was pacing back and forth, waiting for the results with Lana still standing by her side like the best friend she was. After five minutes, five scary minutes, Kara picked up the test and bit her lip before walking back over to Lana. 

"Kara, what is it?" Lana asked.

"I-I'm p-p-pregnant." Kara said quietly, not fully believing it.

"Are you sure?" Lana asked.

"I got the easy read shit Lana." Kara said harshly, though she didn't mean it to come out like that. "I just can't be. Not now." Kara said, shaking her head.

"Kara, you should tell Jason." Lana told her. Kara knew she should, he had a right to know but she didn't think she'd be able to get the words out of her mouth.

"I-I will." _'Eventually' _Kara said the last part to herself.

"Alright, you know I'm here for you, right." Lana told her.

"Yeah, I know." Kara nodded, hugging her. "Thanks Lana."

"No problem." Lana said, smiling weakly. Kara gave her a smile of her own before leaving the Talon, heading for the school, deciding she wanted to put off telling Jason.

* * *

When Kara got to the school, she saw Clark talking to some blonde boy she didn't recognize. 

"Hey Clark." Kara said weakly, "Who's your friend?"

"Geoff Johns." The guy, Geoff, introduced himself.

"He plays for the bulldogs. Met U sent him to pick me up." Clark explained.

"Really? Shit, I forgot, I was supposed to go with you. I can't." Kara said hurriedly.

"It's alright." Clark told her. A few people started to surround Geoff so Clark took advantage of the situation and pulled Kara aside.

"You okay, you look paler than usual." Clark told her.

"I'm fine, just feeling a little under the weather." Kara told him.

"Then you should go home, get some rest." Clark told her.

"Yes daddy." Kara said, giving a weak smile.

"Kara, I'm serious." Clark told her.

"Alright, I'll go home and stay under the covers with Jas…"

"Don't wanna know." Clark said, cutting her off. Kara just smiled and kissed his cheek before leaving the school and heading back to apartment.

* * *

When Kara got back to the apartment, she saw Jason was gone, which was just fine with her. She was still nervous about telling him but she knew she had to eventually. Suddenly, she felt completely drained and made her way over to the bedroom and laid down. She pulled the covers up to her neck and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

_Kara was still in the apartment. She was sitting on the couch Jason was standing in front of her, a confused and angry expression on his face._

"_What did you say?" Jason asked, though Kara knew he heard what she said._

"_I'm pregnant." Kara repeated, looking down. After a few moments of silence, Kara dared to look up. She saw Jason looking angrier than before._

"_Why don't you go tell the father?" Jason asked._

"_I-I just did. You're the father." Kara told him._

"_I can't be. I'm too young to be a father." Jason told her._

"_What about me? I'm two years younger than you Jason." Kara snapped, standing up._

"_I can't have a kid." Jason said, stepping closer to her._

"_Jason, why are you acting like this?" Kara asked, confused and hurt._

"_Because I don't want this. I don't need this." Jason said._

"_And you think I do?" Kara half yelled. Jason grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her against the wall. _

"_Don't raise your voice to me." Jason said, his voice dangerously low._

"_Jay-Jason." Kara started, fighting back tears._

"_There's only one way to fix this." Jason said, pulling out a knife. Kara looked at it horrified before looking back up at Jason._

"_Jason, don't." Kara pleaded but Jason just thrust the knife into her stomach._

* * *

Kara shot awake, tears streaming down her face. She tried to push the dream away but couldn't. She kept seeing the hate in Jason's eyes as he yelled at her for getting pregnant and then stabbing her. 

"Kara." She heard Jason call from outside the bedroom. Kara quickly wiped away the tears as Jason walked in. He walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes." Kara lied. Truth was she felt completely worse. The dream had completely scared her, she just hoped it didn't show.

"Good because I ordered pizza." Jason said, smiling. Kara smiled up at him. She never could understand how at times it was like he was reading her mind.

"Sounds perfect." Kara nodded.

"You wanna head into the living room?" Jason asked.

"I'll be right there." Kara told him. He nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. Once the door was closed, Kara slowly made her way out of the bed and looked at herself in the mirror. She could see the tear streaks that ran down her face. Kara walked into the attached bathroom and cleaned up her face, making sure that there was no way Jason could tell she'd been crying. Kara dried her face before walking out, seeing Jason standing beside a pizza box in the kitchen, waiting for her.

"Kara, I've gotta tell you something." Jason said softly.

"What's the matter?" Kara asked.

"Lex offered me a job." Jason said hurriedly.

"W-What?" Kara asked.

"He offered me a hundred thousand dollar a year job." Jason told her.

"He…Lex…offered you a job?" Kara asked. Jason nodded. Kara looked him in the eyes and shook her head. "That's not all. He wants to know about the countesses and the stupid stones."

"Kara, you said you want to know more about Countess Withridge and our research has hit a brick wall. Maybe Lex could…." Jason started.

"No, I don't want anything to do with Lex. He's been trying to break us up and now you want to work with him?" Kara asked.

"It's not that black and white. The more Lex uses me, the more I get to use him and find out what he knows." Jason tried to reason with her.

"Jason, maybe this is his final plan to break us up." Kara started. "And I love you so much, I don't want to loose you."

"That's not going to happen Kara." Jason said, walking over to her and hugging her, placing his head on hers. "I won't let it." Kara just nodded, tired of arguing but knew that she was going to have a talk with Lex as soon as possible.

* * *

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Kara half yelled the next day when she walked into the Luthor Mansion. 

"What are you talking about Kara." Lex asked.

"You want info on me, don't go recruiting my boyfriend. And yes, I said boyfriend Lex, as in not you." Kara said, a small bit of anger in her voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lex said, acting innocent. "Are you okay Kara, you look a bit pale."

"I'm fine. You do know what I'm talking about Lex. You hire Jason and think he'll tell you things about the Countess. That's too bad because we don't know anything about her." Kara told him.

"That's not why I hired him." Lex told her.

"Okay then tell me the truth." Kara said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Sometimes we think we want the truth until we hear it." Lex said in his silky voice. "Kare, If you want me to be honest with you, I will but you won't like it." Kara looked up in his eyes and half glared.

"If you're gonna feed me some story about Jason, save it. I'm not interested." Kara said, growing angrier.

"I know Jason means a lot to you, but when you're ready to talk, let me know." Lex said before walking past her. "You can let yourself out." Lex called over his shoulder as he left her alone in his office.

"I hate Lex Luthor." Kara muttered angrily before leaving Luthor Mansion behind her.

* * *

"Kara, where were you?" Jason asked when she returned back to the apartment. 

"Somewhere." Kara said, not wanting to tell him she went to see Lex.

"Kara." Jason started.

"What?" Kara snapped.

"Just tell me." Jason pleaded.

"No." Kara said simply.

"Why not." Jason asked.

"Because you don't have to worry about it." Kara told him.

"Now I have to worry because you won't tell me." Jason shot back.

"I'm fine. Nothing happened. Just talking." Kara said weakly.

"You went to talk to Lex." Jason said, more as a statement that a question.

"Yes." Kara nodded.

"Kara, I don't want you being near Lex by yourself." Jason said, walking over to her and placing his hands on her upper arms lightly.

"I can take care of myself." Kara said angrily.

"I know you can but I don't trust Lex with you." Jason told her.

"Yeah, neither do I but I'll be fine." Kara promised. Jason just gave her a concerned look, "I promise." Jason finally gave in and hugged her. Kara melted into the embrace but felt the familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Damnit." Kara said, breaking free of him and running into the bathroom. She slammed the door behind her and fell to her knees in front of the toilet and emptied her stomach again. Kara just sat there for what seemed like forever before she pulled herself up and brushed her teeth. When she walked out of the bathroom, she saw Jason looking at her concerned.

"Kara." Jason started.

"I'm fine." Kara said, trying to dodge the subject.

"It's been getting worse for a week." Jason said, worry in his voice.

"I'm fine." Kara repeated.

"You should at least see a doctor." Jason told her.

"I'm fine." Kara said for a third time. Jason looked at her with pleading puppy dog eyes and she sighed. "Jason, I gotta tell you…" Kara's voice trailed off as she swayed from side to side and passed out.

* * *

_It looked to be like a warehouse of some sort. There wasn't a lot in that particular room, a few pipes, and there was a small skylight. The blonde boy from before Geoff was carrying Lois who was conscious but wasn't moving. He put her on the ground and said something to her before turning a small knob on the wall and water started pouring down on her. Geoff took one last look at her before heading out the metal door and closing it behind him, leaving her to drown._

* * *

Kara's eyes shot open and she saw that she was on the floor and Jason was kneeling beside her. 

"Kara, thank god you're awake." Jason said, happy that she was okay. Kara remembered the dream and jumped up quickly. "Kara, what's the matter?"

"I need to call Clark." Was all Kara would say as she found her phone and ran into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. She quickly dialed Clark's number and waited impatiently for him to answer.

"Kara?" Clark asked.

"I saw Lois. She was in a warehouse, it looked like it was in downtown Metropolis. Geoff was trying to drown her." Kara said hurriedly. She heard the line go dead and knew Clark was gone. Kara put her phone in her pocket and made her way out of the room slowly.

"Kara, what's the matter?" Jason asked worriedly.

"I had a vision." Kara told him.

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"I saw Lois being drowned." Kara told him, pacing. "I called Clark and told him where she was." Jason just looked at her, not sure what to say. "Clark'll get to her in time, I know it."

"Well then Lois will be okay." Jason said, his voice hopeful.

"I hope so. She should be." Kara said, still pacing. "I just really want Clark to call and tell me she's okay before I can calm down."

"Kara, pacing won't do any good. Just relax." Jason said, taking hold of her shoulders and stopping her from moving. "Relax." Kara looked up into his eyes and gave a small nod. Jason led her over to the couch and sat down, pulling her down next to him. Kara laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, relaxing a little. Everything was quiet for a half an hour until Kara's phone rang. Kara immediately jumped up and grabbed her phone from the kitchen counter.

"Clark, is she okay?" Kara asked immediately.

"She's fine. She still has yet to talk." Clark told her.

"What happened?" Kara asked.

"I'll explain later but she's okay." Clark said.

"Thanks for filling me in. I'll see you when you get back to Smallville." Kara hung up the phone and walked back over to the couch and sat down next to Jason.

"Lois is fine." Kara told him.

"Well that's good." Jason said, smiling. Kara just nodded.

'_You gotta tell him sooner or later.' _Kara said to herself. Kara sighed and looked up at him.

"Jason, before I passed out…" Kara started.

"What did you need to tell me?" Jason asked.

"Well, um." Kara looked down.

"Kara, you can tell me anything." Jason said, lifting Kara's chin with his finger.

"I…uh…" She bit her lip and took a breath before continuing. "Jason, I'm pregnant." Jason looked at her in shock before standing up and moving in front of her, just like her dream.

"What did you say?" Jason asked, looking down at her.

"I'm pregnant." Kara said, her voice barely above a whisper.

'_No, please don't let it happen. Please.' _Kara said to herself. Jason just kept looking down at her with the same expression on his face. Kara looked down and felt tears welling up behind her eyes when she felt arms wrap around her and pick her up before spinning her. She then felt herself being put back down on the ground before Jason's lips found hers. Kara kissed him for a few seconds before pulling back, confused.

"Aren't you mad?" Kara asked.

"Why would I be mad? I'm gonna be a dad." Jason said, a huge smile on his face. Kara smiled and giggled.

"That rhymed." Kara said, giggling.

"Yeah, I guess it did." Jason said, giving a small laugh. "Come on, we gotta go buy things." Jason took her arm and started leading her for the door.

"Jason," Kara said, stopping him. "We've got a few months yet."

"Never too early." Jason said enthusiastically. Kara just smiled and shook her head. "Fine, then how about we head in for an early night." Jason said with a smirk, raising his eyebrow. Kara just laughed as Jason picked her up bridal style and carried her into their room.


	17. Lost

One week later, Kara woke up and ran into the bathroom like she had for the past month. The morning sickness was starting to get worse and turn into an all day sickness. After her stomach was empty, she brushed her teeth and made her way out of the bathroom to find Jason dressed nicely standing by the counter. He gave her a weak smile but Kara just crossed her arms.

"Lex is sending you to Metropolis." Kara said matter of factly.

"Do you have to do that?" Jason asked.

"I didn't read it. You're dressed up nice with an 'I'm so sorry' look on your face." Kara explained. Jason sighed and spoke up.

"I'll be back soon. Two days tops." Jason told her. Kara just gave him a 'suuure' look. "I promise."

"Alright." Kara sighed. Jason smiled and leaned down and gave her a soft kiss.

"I'll call when I get a chance, okay." Kara nodded as Jason walked out of the apartment. Kara walked back into the bedroom and changed into a pair of jeans and a hoodie. She grabbed her phone and her keys and left the apartment, deciding to go find Clark and Lois, who was now living with the Kents.

* * *

When Kara arrived, she didn't see anyone around. She figured they were in the house so she walked to the kitchen door and gave a soft knock before walking in. 

"Hi Kara." Martha said warmly.

"Hi Mrs. Kent." Kara said weakly.

"Are you hungry? I just made breakfast." Martha told her. Kara just shook her head, fighting the urge to throw up.

"I'm fine, thank you." Kara said, putting her hand over her mouth.

"It'll get better soon." Martha told her knowingly.

"How long is soon?" Kara asked.

"Few months." Martha said.

"Great." Kara rolled her eyes. She heard barking and looked outside. She saw a golden retriever running beside Clark. "You got a dog?" Kara asked.

"Lois hit him." Martha told her.

"Lois what?" Kara asked, looking back out at the dog. She walked out and over to Clark.

"Hey Kara." Clark smiled. Kara just sent him a light glare. "Still sick?" Clark asked.

"Damn morning sickness." Kara grumbled and looked down at the dog. "Cute dog."

"Yeah, Lois ran him over. He's strong, he broke a beam in the barn." Clark told her.

"He did?" Kara asked, bending down to pet him.

"Yeah. I don't get it." Clark said, shrugging. "Where's Jason?" Kara straightened up and glared at no one in particular.

"In Metropolis, doing something for Lex. This is the second time in a damn week." Kara ranted. "Lex is just trying to keep us apart."

"Why would he want to keep you apart?" Clark asked, not knowing Kara's past with Lex.

"Because he's a jackass." Kara answered. "You know, I'm not feeling too good."

"You should go home and lie down." Clark told her.

"Yeah. I'll call you later, okay." Kara said as she slid into her car and took off. She didn't feel like being alone so she drove to the Talon. When she walked in, she saw Lana at the counter.

"Hey Lana." Kara said, taking a seat next to her.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Lana asked.

"Sick." Kara mumbled.

"Sorry." Lana said, sympathy in her voice.

"So am I." Kara muttered.

"Where's Jason?" Lana asked.

"Lex sent him away." Kara said bitterly. "Some thing in Metropolis. He said he'd be back in two days at the most."

"I'm sorry." Lana said softly.

"I wish he didn't take the damn job." Kara said mostly to herself.

"He just wants to make sure you and the baby are gonna be fine." Lana told her.

"Yeah, working for a Luthor." Kara said, rolling her eyes.

"Listen, I've gotta go." Lana told her.

"Alright." Kara got up and walked out to her car. She just started the engine when her phone rang.

"Hello." Kara answered.

"Can you come by the Mansion. I've got something to show you." Lex said.

"I'm sure you do." Kara muttered bitterly to herself.

"What was that?" Lex asked, not hearing her.

"I'll be there in a few." Kara said, hanging up the phone and driving to the mansion.

* * *

"Okay Lex, what am I doing here?" Kara asked, opening the doors to his study. She stopped and glared when she saw Ms. Teague standing there. 

"Kara, what a surprise." Ms. Teague said in a soft voice.

"Genevieve, you'll have to excuse me." Lex said in polite voice, but Kara could hear the 'get the hell out' in his voice.

"Of course Lex." Genevieve smiled at Kara before she left the study and closed the doors behind her.

"Kara, I'm so happy you could make it." Lex said politely.

"Why am I here Lex?" Kara asked.

"I have to show you something." Lex said, pulling out a folder.

"What?" Kara asked, crossing her arms and slowly made her way over to his desk where he had the folder laying. He opened it and showed her a picture of her 'sixteenth birthday' where Vampira had yelled at her for being ungrateful. That was also the party where she met the blonde boy. She couldn't remember his face very well but she remembered he'd been really cute and nice.

"Okay, it's my 'sweet sixteen.'" Kara put little air quotes around those last two words. "So what?" Kara looked down at it, trying to figure out what he was trying to show her. All she could really see was Her father, Vampira, herself, and Lex.

"Look in the background." Lex told her. Kara rolled her eyes and scanned the picture. She spotted the blonde boy and beside him was Genevieve Teague.

"The boy who saved me from you." Kara said, not caring how that sounded.

"Was Jason." Lex filled in. Kara looked closer and saw that Genevieve's hand was on Jason's shoulder and she was staring at Kara.

"No, no, no." Kara said, shaking her head. "I'm getting sick and tired of all these damn coincidences." Kara half yelled.

"Kara, there's something I have to tell you about him." Lex told her.

"Lex, I don't want to hear it." Kara glared at him.

"He's known about the countesses since he was a child." Lex said before Kara could cut him off.

"You're lying." Kara said, her voice low.

"No I'm not. He might not have been aware of it, but he has. His mother took him on all sorts of trips. Research trips, trying to find the stones." Lex explained.

"I've gotta go." Kara said, heading for the door.

"Kara." Lex said in a soft voice.

"Don't start Lex." Kara said, bolting out of the room and ran down to her car before speeding back to the apartment.

* * *

Kara was curled up in her bed, thinking about everything. She had known Jason since she was sixteen and she hadn't realized it. She was confused because before his mother had basically pushed him out the door and she had now pushed them together. She just wanted Jason back. 

Kara just started to fall asleep when her phone rang. Kara groaned and reached over to her bedside table and picked it up.

"Hello?" Kara asked, sounding sick and tired.

"How you feeling?" Jason asked, concerned.

"Sick, that's how I'm feeling." Kara grumbled.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Jason said softly.

"Yeah, everyone's sorry." Kara said bitterly though she didn't mean for it to come out that way.

"Are you okay, it sounds like something's wrong." Jason said.

'_Yeah, I'm confused as hell and I just wish things went back to normal.' _Kara said mentally.

"I'm fine. Everything's fine." Kara told him. "I'm just tired."

"Get some sleep, alright." Jason told her.

"Yes boss." Kara said, grumpily.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Jason said.

"Sure you will." Kara replied.

"Love you." Jason tried again.

"Love you too." Kara hung up the phone and threw it on the bed. She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

_Kara was at her house, in her dad's study more specifically. She looked around and saw Malcolm Miller and Genevieve Teague standing next to each other, looking at her._

"_What?" Kara asked nervously._

"_That child of yours is going to be very powerful." Genevieve told her._

"_Stay away from my baby." Kara said, her voice dangerously low as she held her hands in front of her stomach protectively._

"_What, all I want is to see my grandchild." Genevieve said innocently but Kara knew better._

"_Both of you stay the hell away from me, Jason, and our child." Kara said through gritted teeth._

"_It's our grandchild, we have a right to see it." her father said._

"_No, you have absolutely no rights concerning my child." Kara told them._

"_It's not yours anymore." Genevieve said as she and her father started for her. "It belongs to the heirs of Gertrude." _

"_Stay away from me!" Kara yelled, backing away. They just kept coming toward her. "Stay away, Stay away, Stay away!" Kara yelled._

* * *

"Stay away!" Kara yelled, tossing and turning in bed. Jason walked into the bedroom and ran over to her where she was freaking out on the bed. 

"Kara, it's me. Come on, wake up." Jason said, shaking her slightly. Kara just continued fighting. "Kara, please wake up." Kara immediately sat up and looked around, breathing heavily.

"Kara, what's the matter?" Jason asked.

"Bad dream." Kara answered when she caught her breath.

"Do you think…Was it a vision?" Jason asked.

"No, just a dream." Kara nodded. _'Please let it be a dream.'_

"Okay, good. What was it about?" Jason asked.

"Don't make me think about it. Please." Kara pleaded, looking up into his eyes. Jason saw the fear and sadness and nodded.

"Alright." Jason said, pulling Kara to him. Kara laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes, feeling safe. She pushed away all the bad and confused thoughts once he pulled her to him.

"How did you get here so quick. I just hung up about an hour ago, at the most." Kara told him. He just pulled back and looked her in the eyes.

"Kara, I haven't talked to you since yesterday afternoon." Jason told her.

"What? What time is it?" Kara asked, confused.

"It's seven o'clock Saturday night." Jason told her.

"What the hell? I fell asleep at two o'clock yesterday." Kara bit her lip, confusion in her eyes.

'_How the hell could I sleep for over twenty four hours and not be aware?' _Kara asked herself.

"Maybe you should see a doctor." Jason suggested.

"No hospitals. I hate hospitals." Kara said, shaking her head at the idea.

"Kara, something could be wrong." Jason told her.

"I'm fine." Kara said stubbornly.

"Kara." Jason said in his concerned voice.

"I'll go tomorrow, okay." Kara said, sighing, not wanting to argue. Jason just nodded and brought his lips down to hers. Kara smiled against his lips as he laid her back down on the bed. Jason moved his hand under her shirt and Kara let out a small moan. Then it was all over as Kara felt a small pain in her stomach and jumped off the bed and ran for the bathroom. She stayed there for a few minutes before she picked herself up weakly and made her way back into the bedroom.

"We probably shouldn't." Kara said as she made her way to the bed.

"Probably not." Jason said, laying down in the bed and pulled Kara to him. Kara rested her head on his chest and fell asleep again.

* * *

The next morning after Kara's morning ritual, she heard her phone ringing from the beside table. 

"Hello?" Kara answered.

"Are you okay? You haven't answered any of my calls." Kara heard Clark's concern over the phone.

"I'm fine. Just had my phone on silent." Kara said, not wanting to tell him the truth. "What's up?"

"Well no thanks to you, Me and Lois saved Shelby from two brothers who tried to rip off an armored car and kill him and another dog." Clark told her.

"You named the dog Shelby?" Kara asked, smirking.

"Mom's idea. I wanted to name him Krypto but Lois wouldn't have it." Clark explained.

"Whatever you say Clark boy." Kara said weakly.

"I've gotta go. Still gotta fix that beam Shelby broke. I'll call you later, okay."

"Alright, bye." Kara said before hanging up the phone and putting it in her pocket. She walked out into the living room and saw Jason sitting on the couch.

"Ready to go?" Jason asked.

"I wanna see Lana really quick. I just gotta talk to her for a sec." Kara explained. "Wanna drive me?" Jason stood up and grabbed his keys before following her out of the apartment.

They arrived to the Talon a few minutes and Kara made her way up the stairs and knocked on the door hurriedly. Lana answered a few seconds later.

"Kara, what's the matter?" Lana asked, letting her in the apartment.

"I can't stay long but I gotta ask you something." Kara said, shoving her hands in her pockets.

"Sure, what is it?" Lana asked.

"I need you to talk to Chloe. Ask her if she can find out anything about Jason's ancestors. I need her to go back to a woman named Gertrude." Kara told her.

"Okay, strange request." Lana said, confused.

"I just need to find something out." Kara said, her hands unconsciously moving to her stomach.

"Alright, I'll call her." Lana nodded.

"Thanks Lana." Kara smiled and walked out of the apartment. At the top of the stairs, she began to feel dizzy and she started to sway from side to side. She couldn't keep her balance anymore and soon she tumbled down the stairs. The last thing she heard was someone yelling her name.

* * *

When Kara woke up, she heard an annoying beeping sound and felt someone holding her hand, stroking the back. Kara slowly opened her eyes and saw Jason looking down at her. She looked closer and saw he was crying. 

"What happened?" Kara asked, light pain coursing through her body.

"You went to talk to Lana and when you came down the stairs, you fell." Jason told her. Kara just nodded before everything flooded back.

"The baby?" Kara asked, hoping that she was wrong. Jason just shook his head, tears still falling from his eyes. Kara brought her knees up to her chest and started crying. Jason moved out of the chair and sat beside her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her as they both cried.

"No, no, no." Kara shook her head as she continued to cry, not wanting to think about the fact that she was not going to have a child with the man she loved and now she wouldn't.


	18. Sacred

It took two weeks before Kara was back to normal. The first week after she lost the baby, she did nothing but cry. She skipped school and cried, while Jason stayed with her. The second week, Kara recovered and started acting like herself. She knew that she couldn't do anything now about her lost child.

Kara woke up on Saturday morning and noticed that, for the first time in two weeks, she was alone. She got out of bed and walked out of the room and into the living room, which was empty.

"Jason." Kara called softly. She didn't receive an answer. She walked back into the bedroom and changed into a pair of blue jeans and a purple tank top when the phone rang. She ran into the kitchen and answered it.

"Hello."

"Hey, it's Jason." She heard Jason say.

"I kind of figured that out. Where are you?" Kara asked.

"Metropolis. I have to stay here a few days, oversee some things for Lex." Jason told her.

"I didn't realize your job required any overseeing." Kara said, walking back into their bedroom and grabbed a purple jacket out of the closet.

"Yeah. Listen, I can't really talk right now, I just stepped out of a meeting but I wanted to call since I didn't get a chance to before I left." Jason told her.

"Is Lex with you?" Kara asked, holding the phone between her shoulder and ear while she slipped on the jacket.

"No, I'm solo." Jason said.

"You better stay that way." Kara said, taking hold of the phone again, smiling. Kara heard someone speaking in the background, saying something she couldn't understand. "What was that?"

"Nothing. Listen, I gotta go, I'll call you tomorrow, alright. Goodnight." Jason said before the line went dead.

"Goodnight?" Kara repeated, looking outside at the sun that was shining through the window. Kara knew something was up and tried calling Jason back, but something was wrong. She tried three more times before she bit her lip and made a decision, she was going to see if she could talk to Lex.

* * *

Kara walked into Lex's study and saw Lionel standing by the table where Lex kept all his liquor. 

"Ms. Miller." Lionel said as Kara stopped and looked over at him as he continued. "Please, don't be shy. You are looking for your elusive boyfriend, I presume."

"Uh yeah, I was hoping that Lex could get in touch with him for me. He sent him to go catch up on this project and I can't reach him on his cell." Kara answered, crossing her arms.

"Well I would imagine reception would be rather shotty in China." Lionel said casually. "Lex is in Shanghai and if I were to guess I would say that your boyfriend is there, with him." Kara just looked at him, angry that Jason had gone to China and upset that he didn't tell her why. "I'm sorry, I figured he would've told you what's going on considering you were the one born into the middle of all this. You should know Ms. Miller, how thoroughly Lex and Jason have been studying Brianna Withridge, your rebellious ancestor."

"Looks like they're not the only ones." Kara said, glaring up at him. Lionel just looked at her for a moment before moving toward a book case.

"Isobel and Brianna's arch rival was a Dutchess, Gertrude who was obsessed with finding three mythical stones." Kara had perked up when she heard Gertrude. Lionel pulled out a box from the bookcase and walked over to Lex's desk and put the box on it. "She sent ships to the far ends of the known earth but all her agents would discover was this map. Somewhere in China." Lionel pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Kara who opened it and saw the picture that Clark had sketched months earlier.

"What does this map have to do with Isobel and Brianna?" Kara asked, looking confused.

"The map never made it into the hands of the Dutchess." Lionel told her. "Brianna stole the document and hid it. Gertrude had the exquisite young sorceresses executed."

"Brianna's looking for the stones too." Kara said, looking down at the map.

"And she's working through you, just like Isobel's working through Lana. Using you as vessels." Lionel said softly. "I gave a copy of the map to Jason as well. I'm not surprised he didn't tell you about it."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kara asked.

"Your kinship with Brianna may not be a secret but are you aware that Jason is a direct descendant of the Dutchess Gertrude?" Lionel asked. Kara looked down at the map wide eyed before she looked back up at Lionel.

"Can you get me a plane to Shanghai?" Kara asked.

"I can get you one to leave in an hour and a half." Lionel told her. Kara nodded and started walking out of the study.

"Don't inform my father. Last thing I need is him following me." Kara then turned back around and walked out of the study. She started heading to her car before she took out her phone and dialed Lana's number.

"Yeah?" Lana answered.

"It's Kara. Pack a bag. We're going to China." Kara told her, sliding into her car and holding her phone between her ear and her shoulder so she could start it.

"What?" Lana asked.

"Listen. You know those stones. Well one of them is there so we're leaving in an hour and a half." Kara said, pulling away from the mansion and starting for her apartment.

"Kara, what are you talking about?" Lana asked.

"Listen, alright. I'll tell you everything when I get to your apartment, just start packing." Kara hung up the phone and tossed it on the seat beside her as she started driving faster.

* * *

Half an hour later, Kara arrived at Lana's apartment with a small duffle bag in her back seat. She ran into the Talon that was closed and hurried up the stairs. Kara didn't bother to knock, she just walked in to find Lana packing a small suitcase. 

"Hurry, we gotta get gone soon." Kara told her.

"What the hell are we doing?" Lana asked.

"One of the stones that Isobel and Brianna are looking for are is in China." Kara told her. "Maybe if we find it, we'll know what the fuck is going on with us."

"Alright, give me five minutes." Lana said, moving to the other side of the room to her dresser and began taking shirts out and packing them away neatly in her bag.

"Where are you going?" Clark said, sneaking up behind Kara and Lana.

"China." Lana answered simply.

"That's pretty far away, isn't it?" Clark asked. "Why are you going?"

"Clark, don't worry about it." Kara said, leaning against the wall, waiting for Lana to finish.

"What is this about." Clark asked.

"Brianna and Isobel." Kara told him. "Don't worry about it."

"So you two are going by yourselves?" Clark asked.

"Yeah." Lana said, zipping up her suitcase.

"We're taking a LuthorCorp Jet, Lionel's setting it up. Don't even start, I know I can't trust him, believe me, I know. But it's the only way we'll get there." Kara told him.

"I'm going with." Clark told them.

"No you're not." Kara shook her head.

"I'm not leaving you two to go to China alone." Clark told them.

"We're big girls Clark." Kara said.

"We'll be fine." Lana nodded.

"No, I'm coming with." Clark said stubbornly. Kara sighed before speaking.

"Fine, but hurry up and pack. We're leaving soon." Kara told him. He just nodded and walked out of the room before super speeding it back to the farm.

"You're really gonna let him come?" Lana asked.

"Hey, we're not gonna win with him. Either way he'll figure out a way to come so might as well just let him." Kara shrugged.

* * *

An hour later, they were all sitting in the LuthorCorp jet that had just taken off about ten minutes earlier. Lionel had given Kara more papers which she had shown to both Lana and Clark. While they looked them over, Kara just laid back in her chair and let her mind wander. 

'_Why didn't Jason tell me?' _Was the constant question that wandered through her head. She didn't understand why he wouldn't tell her that he was in China, looking for the stones, finding out information on Brianna that they were both supposed to work on together.

Within a few hours, Kara had fallen asleep, not wanting to think about the stones anymore.

* * *

_Kara was in a cell where Jason and Lex were being held. Jason was pacing but Lex seemed to be way to calm. She couldn't hear the whole conversation they were having but she heard a few words here and there, mostly about the stones and her. Jason was standing by a barred window when two guards came in and hit Lex in the back, making him fall face down on the ground. Jason moved to help him and the other guard just hit Jason in the back of the head, lighter than Lex had been hit, but still pretty hard. Jason fell to the ground as Lex was dragged from the room.__

* * *

_"Jason." Kara said, waking up and bolting up. Lana and Clark were both looking at her worriedly. 

"What's the matter?" Lana asked.

"Bad dream." Kara answered once she caught her breath.

"Must've been real bad. You were tossing and turning the whole time." Lana told her.

"How long was I out?" Kara asked, noticing they were both wearing different clothes than she'd last seen them in.

"About ten hours. We're almost there." Clark told her.

"Alright. I'm gonna go change." Kara picked up her duffle and went into the small bathroom on the other side of the jet. She locked the door behind her and looked at herself in the mirror. She was pale and had sweat beading on her forehead. She wiped the sweat away and started going through her bag. She pulled out a pair of black jeans and a black tank top. She slipped both of them on and grabbed a black jacket before walking back out where both Lana and Clark were talking to each other in low voices. Kara sat down beside Lana and looked out the window.

"They said we should land in about two or so minutes." Clark told her. Kara just nodded.

* * *

After they got off the jet, they'd left their bags there and walked down the crowded street. 

"It's hard to believe we were driving by corn stalks this morning." Clark said.

"We're definitely not in Kansas anymore." Lana said, looking around.

"So how are we supposed to find this professor…" Clark's sentence was cut short when someone on a bike road past closely, causing Lana to jump against Clark. They looked at each other for a few seconds before pulling away and Kara rolled her eyes.

"Lionel said look for a green rooster." Kara told them.

"A green rooster?" Clark asked.

"Don't ask." Kara said, continuing down the street.

"You know, I'm not sure we should trust this woman. Maybe we could do this on our own." Clark told them.

"Well Clark, I didn't know you knew your way around Shanghai and spoke fluent Mandarin." Kara said, before stopping both of them and pointing to a small sign with a green rooster. A woman walked out a few seconds later.

"Ms. Miller, Ms. Lang, Mr. Kent." She said, looking at all of them. "I'm glad you three made it here safely. Do you have the map?" the professor, Professor Sen, asked.

"Yeah." Kara pulled it out of her jacket pocket and handed it to her.

"I don't believe it." She said, taking it. "I never really believed this existed. You have no idea how many fortune hunters have searched for this map."

"The temple seems to be located at the fork of a river." Clark said as she studied the map.

"That's odd. There's no river there. But these symbols, they match the ones on the temple walls." Professor Sen told them.

"So you know where it is?" Kara asked.

"I know the place well. There's no mistaking that symbol." She said, before leading them down another crowded street.

"Are you sure that's the only temple with these kinds of markings?" Clark asked.

"On this continent anyway." The woman answered. "I mean, that's all part of the temples mystique. There's a myth that claims that an all powerful god that came from another world and hid a treasure there. The god left some kind of map to it but the map was stolen centuries ago by European bandits. As far as we know, they never found the treasure."

"Can you take us to it?" Kara asked.

"Of course." She answered. "But don't show this to anyone. As long as the stone is still out there, there are fortune seekers who are willing to kill for it."

"That's comforting." Kara said, handing the map to Clark, knowing that he's the best person to hold it.

"We need to be careful. Other people may know you're here." Professor Sen said, before leading them away in another direction, which Kara guessed was to the temple. Kara turned and followed close behind her, hoping to find Jason at the Temple.

* * *

When they got to the Temple, it looked quiet peaceful with the small pond and the clear skies. The four of them all walked in and Kara, Lana, and Clark all looked around at how beautiful it was. 

"During the Cultural Revolution, The government destroyed most of the ancient temples, but for some reason, they protected this one." Professor Sen told them, leading them into a room. "Maybe because it's always been shrouded in superstition, villagers have refused to cross the threshold, fearful that the god would one day return as he promised." The four of them all looked around the room which held a statue and a few symbols on the walls.

Kara fell to her knees, feeling as though a shock ran through her body. Clark kneeled beside her until she stopped shaking.

"You okay?" Clark asked.

"What happened?" Lana asked, the same concern in her voice.

"N-Nothing. I'm fine." Kara said, standing up slowly with Clark's help.

"You sure?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kara nodded. Clark gave a skeptical look as he continued to look around the room. She could tell he was using his x-ray vision to see through the walls, looking for anything. He stopped on a wall and Kara could tell he found something.

"Clark, did you find something?" Lana asked.

"Just more symbols." Clark told her. "Why don't you three go look around. I'll look more in here." Kara shot him a look, demanding he tell her but as Kara read him, he said he'd tell her later.

"This way." Professor Sen said, leading the Kara and Lana out of the room and down the corridors to another room. "There's another chamber in the east wing."

"Alrighty then." Kara said, looking around, hoping to find something. After about five minutes, they heard a noise and Kara knew it was probably Clark.

"What was that?" Lana asked, hearing the noise. No one answered. They walked a little more when the door burst open and a man started for them.

"Run." Professor Sen told them. They turned to run away but there were four guards waiting for them. One grabbed Lana and forced her to the ground while the other two forced down Kara.

"Let me go!" Kara yelled, struggling to get free. They just held her firmly in place. Kara turned her head slightly and saw Professor Sen fall to the floor, the first man holding a gun. Kara started struggling more as did Lana. The man held the gun on Kara but lowered it. He walked over to Lana first and then moved to Kara. He lifted the back of her shirt slightly and Kara fought harder.

"Don't touch me!" Kara yelled. He said something that neither Kara nor Lana could understand but they both found themselves being lifted up and forced to follow the man with the gun. Kara looked at Lana who was freaking out beside her.

"Lana, calm down." Kara said, trying to sound as calm as she possibly could.

"How am I supposed to calm down?" Lana asked, her voice panicky.

"Just try." Kara said, sounding calm but on the inside she was freaking out. She just hoped Clark would find them soon.

* * *

The guards had taken both Lana's and Kara's jackets, leaving them in their tank tops. Lana's white and Kara's black. They were forced in a room though both of them struggled for all they were worth. Screw calm, they just wanted to get out. 

Kara looked up when she heard her name. Both Jason and Lex were on the other side of the room, handing from chains.

"Jason." Kara yelled, struggling as she was forced into a chair and shackled into it.

'_Damn, I should've trained with Uncle John.' _Kara thought, wishing she had.

"Leave them alone!" Jason and Lex both yelled.

"Kara!" Jason yelled, struggling more to free himself. Kara met his gaze and saw how tired and weak he looked. One of the guards took something off Lex's chain and attached it to Kara's chair.

"Don't hurt her. Just let them both go, I'll give you anything you want." Lex told them.

"I told you Mr. Luthor, people have more money than you." The man told him, standing in front of Kara.

"My father put you up to this." Kara said, reading the man. "Malcolm Miller. He told you to do this to Lex and Jason."

"Malcolm Miller is your father?" The man asked.

"Yes and he's not gonna be too happy when he finds out that your doing this to his precious daughter." Kara told him. The man just stared at her.

"Your father said he wanted answers to find the stone. He never said anything about who I could and couldn't hurt." The man informed her. One of the guards took something out of a bucket and the next second, Kara felt a harsh shock going through her body. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from screaming, remembering what Dean always told her.

'_Never give them what they want. Never let them hear you scream.' _And Kara didn't. The pain was gone a second later and Kara looked up, glaring at the man.

"Okay, I'll tell you the secret." Kara told him.

"Kara." Jason and Lex both argued. She could tell they both knew she was going to do something stupid, though the look on her face looked worn and weak.

"Go on." The man said, crouching so he was level with her. Kara just looked him in the eye and gave a cocky smirk that she'd learned from Dean before quoting one of her favorite Blade lines.

"It's a new flavor crystal formula, twice the chocolaty goodness, half the calories. Plus it helps prevent tooth decay, there I said it." Kara finished before the man backhanded her.

"Kara!" Both Jason and Lex yelled.

"You think you're cute." The man said.

"I think I'm adorable." Kara said, cocky smirk still on her face. Kara shook again as the shock pain came back. Kara bit her cheek harder as they increased the frequency. She could vaguely hear people calling her name. The pain was gone again and Kara slouched forward, unable to stay upright. The clip was removed from her chair and put onto Lana's.

"No Please, I don't know anything." Lana begged, not wanting to receive the same thing Kara got. Kara yelled at them to get away from Lana, that she felt cheated but they just seemed to ignore her. Kara struggled weakly to get free as she watched them shock Lana. She shook violently and screamed loudly as they increased the frequency. After a few moments, Lana stopped moving and Kara feared the worst but a calm wind just seemed to pick up around Lana.

"Oh fuck." Kara muttered as Isobel awoke and chanted a few words before breaking out of her chair and sending the guards flying. When they were all unconscious, Isobel turned to Kara.

"Brianna?" Isobel asked.

"Sorry, it's Kara. Brianna doesn't want to come out to play today." Kara told her. Isobel just smirked before muttering something under her breath and Kara was pushed back in her own body.

Brianna broke out of the chair and smirked at Isobel.

"About time I got out. You know this girl is hard to break through." Brianna said, looking around at all the guards on the floor.

"She is a strong one." Isobel said, grabbing the map out of the unconscious guard's hand. The both of them turned to look at Jason and Lex who were still strung up. They looked at Isobel, confused.

"Did you really think I'd let any harm come to this body I possess?" Isobel asked.

"You two again." Brianna smirked, looking between Lex and Jason before settling in front of Jason.

"Brianna." Jason said, looking her in the eyes.

"You are a resilient one, aren't you?" Brianna asked.

"So earnest and yet so tragically doomed to pay for the sins of your ancestors." Isobel finished.

"Lana, Kara, if there's any part of you guys left…" Lex started.

"And you greedy boy, I can only imagine the mischief you'd cause if you were to unite the stones of knowledge." Isobel wrapped her hand around his throat, not tight enough to choke him.

"Kara, please fight it. You did it before." Jason begged.

"Kara doesn't want to." Brianna told him.

"Brianna, let her go." Jason tried again.

"No." Brianna shook her head.

"It's too bad neither of you could see what was right in front of you." Isobel said, showing them the map.

"It was never a map." Brianna said, smiling up at them.

"Lets go." Isobel said, picking up a Chinese cloak off a table.

"But Isobel, he bleeds so pretty." Brianna said, giving Isobel a pleading look as she brought her finger up and brought it across the cut on his head, collecting some blood on her finger. "And there's something familiar about him."

"We need to find the stone." Isobel told her. Brianna nodded, knowing Isobel was right. Brianna licked the blood off her finger before turning away from Jason and grabbing another cloak that was on the table and putting it on.

'_What is it with her and blood? I'm gonna be scarred for life.' _Kara said to herself. Brianna and Isobel gave Jason and Lex one more look when Jason looked behind them.

"Clark." Jason said in a warning voice. Brianna snapped around and held her hand out, sending Clark flying down the corridor he just walked down and into a wall. Brianna and Isobel both walked over to him and Brianna crouched down beside him.

"You put up a better fight last time." Brianna said before standing up and walking away from the boys with Isobel.

"We're so close Brianna." Isobel said, her voice soft.

"I know. After we find this stone, we can go back to the caves and get the second. Then we just need the last." Brianna said, smirking.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Isobel and Brianna arrived at the tree. Brianna held up the paper and she saw that they were in the right place. Brianna took out rose petals and scattered them along the base of the tree, muttering something in Latin. A symbol burnt into the ground before it started being pushed aside and a small porcelain horse rose from the ground. Isobel picked it up and looked at it confused. Brianna took it from her and broke the statue open. Inside, they found the stone. Brianna smiled and picked it up. 

"Finally." Brianna said, smiling at Isobel. There was a sudden rush of wind and the stone was gone from Brianna's hands. She turned and saw Clark standing a few feet away, holding it. Isobel threw out her hand and sent Clark flying. While he was in the air, he dropped the stone on the ground. Isobel just picked it up and put it into her pocket.

"Lets go." Isobel said as she and Brianna turned to head for the temple.

They arrived back at the chamber in the west wing of the temple when Clark appeared in front of them.

"No one has sacrificed as much as we have for these stones." Brianna told him.

"They don't belong to you." Clark told her.

"And you think they were meant for you?" Isobel snapped.

"They were left for nobody. The god of this temple hid them for his return." Brianna finished. Isobel and Brianna both held out there hands. Two swords flew into Brianna's hands while one flew to Isobel. They both said something in Latin and the swords glowed purple for a moment before going back to normal. Brianna smirked and threw the smaller one at Clark, stabbing him just above his heart. Clark seemed shocked for a moment as both Brianna and Isobel started for him. Clark pulled the sword out just in time, before Brianna and Isobel could stab him again.

They fought for a few minutes, no one getting anywhere. Clark just seemed to dodge and block every time. It soon got on both of their nerves. Isobel jumped and started spinning in the air while Clark took advantage of the situation, running and superspeed and ripped the pocket that contained the stone. It fell to the ground with a small clank noise and Clark rushed over to it. As he bent down to reach it, both Brianna and Isobel grabbed hold of his arm, stopping him. There seemed to be a reaction and the three of them were sent flying in different directions.

Kara awoke to find Lana lying a few feet away from her and Clark lying in the other room. She looked up and saw Jason crouching down beside her.

"Kara, are you okay?" Jason asked.

"I'm fine." Kara said softly.

"How did we get away from the guards?" Lana asked.

"Isobel and Brianna." Clark told her.

"What did we do?" Lana asked, scared. No one said anything. Jason just stood up while Kara and Lana stayed on the floor, catching their breath. Lex ran in a few seconds later, his clothes still tattered.

"Did you find the stone?" Lex asked, looking around. Clark moved to the cloth that the stone had been wrapped up in and lifted it, showing the stone was gone.

"It's gone." Clark informed them. Everyone had the same expression on their faces, anger and confusion.

* * *

The plane ride home hadn't been very relaxing. Everyone was still on edge, especially Kara. She knew that everyone was upset that she put herself in danger that she didn't need to and she was scared now that Jason knew who her father was. She had kept that secret for a reason, she didn't want him to get hurt. Her dad had a lot of money and contacts. 

And even though she felt bad about that, she was still angry for Jason lying to her, telling her he was in Metropolis when he was really in China with Lex. She knew it was to protect her, she had read that but telling her wouldn't have hurt her.

After the plane landed back in Smallville, Kara grabbed her bag and asked Lana if she could stay with her for a few days. Lana had nodded, saying that she could stay as long as she wanted. Kara gave Jason one last look before leaving with Lana.

Around Eight o'clock that night, Kara's cell phone rang and she answered it without looking at who it was.

"Hello." She said softly.

"Can you come home, I need to talk to you." Jason asked.

"I don't feel like talking." Kara told him.

"Please." Jason begged. Kara sighed and gave in.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Kara said before hanging up. She walked toward the door and saw Lana standing in the small kitchen. "I'll be back." With that, Kara walked out of the apartment and to her car, driving off to talk to Jason.

* * *

When she got to the apartment, she just walked in and found Jason pacing in the living room. 

"Okay, I'm here." Kara said, her voice tired. She walked past Jason to look at a picture of them, snuggling up together and smiling.

"I'm sorry I lied to you." Jason told her.

"I don't even know which lie you're apologizing for. That you said that you were in Metropolis when you were really in China or that you were working with your mom." Kara said, not able to face him.

"I wasn't honest about going to China because I didn't want to put you into danger. If you remember a certain torture chair, I'd say that's pretty decent foresight." Jason told her. "You have to believe me."

"Give me one good reason." Kara said, turning around.

"Read me and you'll see I'm telling the truth." Jason told her.

"I haven't been able to read anyone since the guard." Kara told him. "Give me another."

"Okay." Jason said, taking something out of his pocket and putting it on the table in front of them. He unwrapped the cloth, revealing the stone. "That good enough?"

"Jason, how did you?" Kara asked, looking down at the stone.

"I got there right before Lex. I saw you, Lana, and Clark knocked out. And there it was, right in front of me." Jason told her, his hands in his jacket pockets. "I didn't want Lex or Clark to know about it so I mailed it to myself from China."

"Did you tell your mom?" Kara asked, looking up from the stone to look at him.

"I got it for you." Jason said, walking closer to her. "All I care about is protecting you. You're the only one in my life that matters." Kara had turned her attention back to the stone, confused. She was supposed to be mad at Jason but after he'd done this for her and didn't tell her mother, she didn't know anymore. Also going through her mind was the fact that Clark had said the stones were meant for him, that Jor-el left them for him but if Kara wanted to figure out what was going on with Brianna, she needed the stones. "Blink twice if you can understand me." Jason said, trying to lighten the mood, snapping Kara back to reality. She looked down at the stone for a few more seconds before looking back up at Jason. She studied his face for a few seconds before blinking twice and giving a small laugh. Jason smiled back and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close to him. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Jason kissed the top of her head and pulled away.

"So I believe we have some other things to talk about." Jason said, looking down at her.

'_Please don't ask about my dad, please don't ask about my dad.' _Kara repeated over and over in her mind.

"Like what?" Kara asked.

"Well for one, your power." Jason said and Kara nodded. "Second, why didn't you tell me about your dad?"

"Uh the thing with Brianna might've screwed with them for a little bit." Kara said, moving away to avoid the second question.

"That's understandable. What about your dad?" Jason asked. Kara just sighed and turned around to face him.

"Jason, my dad's someone you don't want to fuck with. I didn't want you knowing because I thought if you knew, he'd somehow know you knew and then he'd do something to tear us apart." Kara explained.

"Kara, I won't leave you and he won't take you away from me." Jason said, walking over to her and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Jason, there's something else that I'm confused about." Kara said, moving into the bedroom and pulling out the picture Lex had given here weeks earlier. "When I was sixteen, my father threw a party. He said it was for my birthday but I knew it wasn't. My father's been trying to get me together with Lex since I was fourteen. At this particular party, Lex found me and asked if I wanted to go somewhere more private when a blonde boy saved me from him." Kara then gave him the picture of her father, her, Lex, and her father's new wife.

"What does this have to do with…" Jason started but she cut him off.

"Look in the back. Recognize anyone?" Kara asked. Jason looked at the picture before realization dawned on his face.

"That's my mother."

"And you." Kara finished for him.

"The blonde girl at the party." Jason started, looking up at her.

"Was me." Kara nodded. "Now the thing I don't get was at first our parents forced us apart, then together, and now they're trying to break us apart again."

"Why do they care about us?" Jason asked.

"I don't know but I'm tired of this shit. I love you and I want to be with you but they won't stop until we're over." Kara said, frustrated.

"Well then we'll just have to find a way to make them stop because I'm not loosing you." Jason said, hugging her again. Kara smiled and hugged him back, wanting to be closer. She didn't know anything anymore but as long as Jason stayed with her, she knew she'd be alright.


	19. Answers

Two weeks after they got back from China and got the stone, Jason had seemed almost obsessed with trying to figure out what was going on with the stones and Kara. Kara wanted to know too but she hated the fact that Jason was so obsessed with it, that's when Kara came to the conclusion that they had to get rid of it. While Jason was out, Kara took the stone from where they hid it under a loose brick by the fire place and wrapped it in a cloth before going out on the small balcony and hiding it under a loose brick in the far corner under a chair. Kara nodded and walked back into the apartment. Kara just walked into the kitchen when Jason walked back into the apartment.

"You're up early." Jason stated.

"Yeah, I was gonna go for a small jog." Kara told him.

"Want some company?" Jason asked.

"I guess, if you wanna go." Kara tried to sound annoyed but just ended up laughing and smiling.

"Fine, if you don't want me to go, I'll just stay here." Jason said, moving for the bedroom.

"I was joking Jason." Kara said, pulling on his arm. "Come on." Jason smiled and followed her out the door.

* * *

An hour later, they ran up the stairs to the apartment laughing. 

"You know, I would've beat you if you wouldn't have tricked me." Jason told her.

"Of course you would've." Kara smiled as she opened the door. What she saw had shocked both her and Jason. Their apartment was torn apart completely. Kara walked in slowly while Jason ran ahead of her.

"Hold on." He said, checking all the rooms to make sure whoever did this wasn't still in there. When he said everything was clear, Kara closed the door and walked all the way into the apartment.

"Is anything missing?" Jason asked.

"Uh, I don't know." Kara said, running into the bedroom. She looked in her small jewelry box. "All my jewelry's here." Kara picked up her wallet from her dresser. "My wallet's where I left it, all my money's still there."

"Why would someone break in and not take anything." Jason asked before realization hit him. "The stone." they both ran out of the room and over to the fireplace where they had hid the stone and found that it wasn't there anymore. Kara tried to look as shocked as possible as Jason looked confused and pissed.

"Who else could've known it was here?" Jason asked.

"I don't know." Kara said, shaking her head.

"Well no one saw me take it in China." Jason said, frustrated.

"Uh, maybe Lex or Lionel figured it out." Kara said, thinking quickly.

"Or Clark." Jason said angrily.

"Clark wouldn't do it." Kara told him before shaking her head. "But I don't care about this anymore. I'm sick and tired of the damn stones."

"Kara, this is real. Whatever's happening to you, the stones have something to do with it. We need to find them." Jason argued.

"No we don't." Kara said, crossing her arms across her chest. "Since we got the fuckin stone, that's all our life's been revolving around. I just want to go back, you remember when we first met" Kara paused, remembering that it wasn't the first time they met. "When we first went out, all we had to worry about was not getting caught. Well why can't we go back to those days Jason? Why can't we just go back to caring about us and not stones?" Kara looked up at him, her eyes pleading.

"You're right." Jason said after a few moments. "Whoever took the stone, they can just keep it. And we'll concentrate on the only thing that matters. Us." Kara smiled, happy that he had agreed but she still felt guilty about hiding the stone. The thing she was upset about though was that someone had broken into the apartment. She still had her money on the Luthors.

* * *

Around three o'clock, Kara went to the talon to see what was going on. She walked up to the counter to find Clark standing next to Lex, talking to Chloe and a girl she didn't recognize. Kara turned to see Lois holding a tray with a muffin and a coffee. 

"Is that Lois holding a tray?" Kara asked, walking up to them.

"Yeah, that's a rare sight." Clark said, and everyone started laughing. Kara then turned to the brunette girl she didn't know.

"Hi, I'm Kara." Kara introduced herself, smiling.

"I'm Lucy, Lois's sister." Lucy introduced herself.

"Lois had a sister?" Kara asked.

"Yeah. You know, that's what everyone's said." Lucy said. They all turned when they heard a crash. Lois had dropped a full glass.

"I'm gonna go help her." Kara said, giving a small laugh before walking over to Lois. "Bad day?" Kara asked, kneeling down to help pick up the glass.

"You have no idea." Lois said, wiping up the milk that was in the glass with a towel. "First my sister calls me out of the blue and says she's coming to stay with me for a few days." Lois threw the towel on the tray and stood up. "Next She starts flirting with Clark who flirts back with her. And now I'm working here for a few days just so Lucy doesn't think I do nothing." Everyone was gone from the counter and Lois threw the tray on it, letting out a groan in frustration.

"I'm guessing you don't like your sis very much." Kara said, throwing the glass she picked up in the trash.

"I love her, but you can love your sister without actually liking her." Lois said tiredly.

"That makes no sense." Kara said, shaking her head.

"Well it's true." Lois said, shrugging. Kara turned toward the door and saw both Clark and Lex looking at Lucy with identical looks.

"Looks like you got a problem." Kara said, gesturing to them. Lois's frustrated look turned to one of anger.

"They better not try anything, I swear." Lois said angrily.

"Clark won't do anything." Kara promised.

"Better not." Lois said. Kara caught a small hint of jealousy in her voice but didn't say anything about it.

"I'll let you get back to work." Kara said before walking out, making sure she sent Clark a warning look, letting him know to watch himself around Lucy. Kara jumped into her car and drove back to the apartment. When she got there, she saw that Jason was gone. Not thinking much of it, Kara sat on the couch and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Kara woke up around seven, her phone ringing loudly through the apartment. She groaned and picked it up. 

"Hello?" Kara answered.

"Hey, it's Lois. Could you do me a favor?" Lois asked.

"Depends, what is it?" Kara asked.

"Well Lucy's not here and I don't know where she is. She was talking about going to Lex's to play." Lois said.

"Play?" Kara asked.

"Violin. He plays Piano or some shit and wanted her to play with him. You live closer to him than I do so can you please check." Lois asked.

"Sure, I'll call you when I find out, alright. Bye." Kara hung up the phone and put it in her pocket before getting up off the couch. All the lights were still off and Jason still wasn't back. Kara decided that after she went to Lex's, she'd call him and find out where he was. She grabbed her keys off the counter and tiredly made her way out of the apartment and down to her car.

* * *

Kara walked through the mansion, looking for Lucy. She checked his study and found that Lex was alone. 

"Kara, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Lex asked, getting up from behind his desk and walking toward her.

"Lois wanted me to see if Lucy was here." Kara said, crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen her tonight." Lex said, stopping a two feet in front of her.

"Such a pity, guess I wasted my time then." Kara said, rolling her eyes.

"What a shame." Lex said, sounding sincere. They both turned around when the door opened again.

"Lex, I need to talk to…Kara?" Malcolm Miller said, shocked to see his daughter there.

"Father." Kara said, no emotion in her voice. "What are you doing in Smallville?"

"Needed to talk to Lex." he told her.

"About me?" Kara asked. Even though her powers weren't working, she didn't need them to know why he was there.

"No sweetheart." Malcolm said, shaking his head.

"Of course not." Kara said sarcastically. "Well, I'll make it easier for you. I'll leave." Kara said, walking past him.

"You don't have to leave." Malcolm said.

"Yes I do." Kara told him. As she passed him and left the room. She started back for the front door when she heard something make a loud slam in a room to her left. The door was open so she took a peek inside, though the second she did, she wished she didn't. She saw Jason holding Lionel against a bookcase, his hand on Lionel's throat. Lionel saw her and let Jason know she was there. When Jason turned to look at her, there was confusion, shock, and an apologetic look on his face. Kara just shook her head and moved away, toward the stairs.

"Kara, wait." Jason said, following her. Kara held her head, suddenly feeling woozy.

"No." Kara said, not stopping.

"Please Kara." Jason pleaded.

"This was about the damn stone, wasn't it." Kara hissed, turning to face him. "Don't even lie."

"Yes." Jason said after a moment.

"You said we could just forget about them." Kara said before turning and starting down the stairs.

"I'm sorry." Jason said, following her. Kara stopped, the world spinning around her. The last thing she heard was Jason yell her name as she blacked out.

* * *

_When Kara opened her eyes, she saw she was outside, in the middle of the woods. She picked herself off the ground and looked around, trying to find her way out._

"_You look lost." A voice said from behind her. A voice she knew way too well._

"_Brianna." Kara said in a whisper, turning around. She saw Brianna standing there, wrapped in a purple cloak._

"_Surprised to see me?" Brianna asked._

"_What the hell, where are we? How did I get here? Why am I here?" Kara asked._

"_I needed to talk to you." Brianna said._

"_Talk to me?" Kara asked._

"_And show you something." Brianna said._

"_I don't want to see anything. I don't want to hear anything." Kara said stubbornly._

"_Well it's not up to you." Brianna said._

"_Fine, if I listen, can I get out of here?" Kara asked._

"_Yes." Brianna nodded._

"_Fine, I'm listening." Kara said, crossing her arms._

"_The elder Luthor told you about how Gertrude and I weren't the closest of people." Brianna said._

"_Yeah, said you hated her." Kara nodded._

"_He never did tell you why, did he?" Brianna asked._

"_No but I'm guessing she did something to piss you off." Kara said. A second later, they were standing in a crowd of people, watching Brianna, Isobel, and Madeline get tied to the stakes. "Okay, why am I seeing this again?" Kara asked._

"_Look out at the crowd." Brianna said. Kara sighed and looked around. She saw a bunch of angry villagers, saw Gertrude, and when she saw the person standing beside her, her eyes widened._

"_Jason?" Kara said in a shocked voice._

"_He's not Jason." Brianna told her. Kara looked back at him and noticed that it looked exactly like Jason, down to every last detail. The look on his face was one of pure sadness and helplessness. Kara took her eyes off him when she saw flames engulf Brianna, Isobel, and Madeline. She looked back at the Jason look alike and saw the tears slipping down his face._

"_Who is he?" Kara asked, looking back at Brianna._

"_Aaron Williams. He and I were in love. Gertrude had a thing for him for the longest time. After I got him, she got extremely mad and jealous." Brianna started as the scene faded and they were back in the woods._

"_Your kidding me." Kara muttered to herself._

"_She eventually managed to get everyone in the village to believe that Isobel and I were witches along with Madeline. Aaron had already known and didn't care. He knew we didn't kill, at least I didn't. Gertrude had us burnt at the stake and after we had died, managed to get Aaron all to herself like she'd tried to do for so many years." Brianna finished._

"_So then Jason and his mother are heirs of your enemy and your love. That's fucked up." Kara said._

"_I knew there was something familiar about him when I saw him a few weeks ago. When I first saw him, I hadn't made the connection. Now I remember. He looks and talks and acts just like Aaron." Brianna explained. "It's no wonder you were drawn to him."_

"_Wait, please tell me that my great great very great whatever wasn't the kid of you and him." Kara begged, not wanting her life more fucked up than it already was._

"_You are no way related. I had my daughter with another man years before I met him." Brianna told her. Kara let out a breath of relief._

"_Okay, good." Kara nodded. "So why the hell was this so important?"_

"_You need to protect him, he's just like Aaron and his mother is just like Gertrude. He's in more danger than you think." Brianna told her._

"_Great, as if I don't have enough stress to deal with." Kara muttered. "Wait, I got a question."_

"_Ask away." Brianna said._

"_The stones that you are Isobel are after. Why are they so important?" Kara asked._

"_They were said to be left on Earth by a god from another world. They are said to hold ultimate power and Isobel and I wanted that power." Brianna told her._

"_You said they were left for nobody. I don't think that was true." Kara said._

"_What do you mean? The god hid them for his return." Brianna said._

"_Or the return of his child." Kara said._

"_Child?" Brianna asked._

"_The other world the god was from. My friend was from that other world before it was destroyed. He thinks and I'm starting to think that maybe they're for him." Kara explained._

"_Why would they be for him?" Brianna asked._

"_Hell if I know but I think they are. You live in my head, go through my thoughts and figure it out for yourself." Kara told her. "Now can I go back?"_

"_Yes, and I'll think about what you have said." Brianna said before the scene before her faded away._

* * *

When Kara woke up, she heard a beeping noise that was really getting on her nerves. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in a hospital bed, which reminded her of the month before when she lost her child. Jason was sleeping in the chair beside her in an uncomfortable position. Kara remembered what Brianna had told her. She wondered whether she should tell Jason about what Brianna had said but decided against it for now. The door opened and Clark walked in. 

"You're awake." Clark said, surprised.

"Shh." Kara said, motioning to where Jason was sleeping. "How long have I been out?"

"About two days." Clark said, standing beside her bed.

"Two days?!" Kara asked, straightening up in bed.

"Yeah, We've all been worried about you. Jason told us that you tripped down the stairs at Lex's house. Lois feels really guilty because she asked you to go." Clark told her.

"It wasn't her fault. It would've happened anyway." Kara said.

"What do you mean?" Clark asked.

'_Should I tell him about Brianna?' _Kara thought to herself.

"What about Brianna?" Clark asked.

"What?" Kara asked, confused.

"You said 'should I tell him about Brianna." Clark told her.

"I didn't say that Clark." Kara said.

"I heard you clear as day." Clark said. Just then Jason started to stir beside them. He opened his eyes and immediately saw Kara.

"Kara, you're awake. I'm so sorry." Jason said hurriedly. Clark just left the room quietly, figuring they wanted to be alone.

"I know Jason." Kara said, giving a small sigh. "But the stone really isn't important to me anymore. Can we please just forget about them." Kara looked at Jason, her eyes pleading.

"Kara, if someone broke into the apartment then…" Jason started.

"Jason, please. I know that you want to help me figure out what's going on with Brianna but I don't think the stones are important anymore."

"Both times she possessed you, she searched for the stones Kara. I think they're pretty important." Jason argued.

"Not anymore." Kara told him.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked. Before Kara could answer, a doctor walked in.

"Ms. Miller, nice to see you awake." He said in a warm voice.

"Nice to be awake. When can I get out of here?" Kara asked.

"Kara, you just woke up." Jason said in a concerned voice.

"Well, you didn't break anything when you fell. You don't have a concussion. I'd say you can sign yourself out in a few minutes." The doctor said. Kara remembered him, he was the one she threatened to castrate those months ago. Apparently he learned his lesson.

"Thank you." Kara smiled as the doctor left. She moved to get out of bed and walked over to the other side of the bed where there was a bag of clothes. She wondered who was the one who brought it and figured it was Clark when she pulled out a blue t-shirt and blue jeans.

"What is it with Clark and blue?" Kara said mostly to herself as she changed out of the gown and into the clothes.

"Kara, what were you going to say before the doctor came in?" Jason asked.

"I'll tell you when we get home." Kara said. Jason looked like he wanted to argue but Kara spoke before he could say anything. "I promise we'll talk just not here." Jason nodded and they walked out together to the front desk. Kara quickly signed herself out and left the hospital. She got into Jason's car and drove back to the apartment, the entire ride was silent.

* * *

"Okay, so what were you going to say earlier? What are you talking about 'they're not important anymore?" Jason asked the second they walked into the apartment. Kara walked over to the couch and motioned for him to sit next to her. He took a seat next to her and she let out a sigh before starting. 

"Brianna did something to make me pass out so she could talk to me." Kara started.

"She did what? How could she do that?" Jason asked.

"I don't know, she just did. She had to tell me some things and she did." Kara said.

"What things?" Jason asked. Kara bit her lip, wondering whether she should tell him.

"Uh, things about her and a woman named Gertrude." Kara answered.

"Gertrude?" Jason asked. Kara could tell that he knew who she was.

"Yeah, your ancestor. Apparently they had a beef and hated each other. Since Isobel was Brianna's best friend, She automatically hated Gertrude too. You know why they hated each other?" Kara asked. Jason just shook his head. "Aaron Williams." Kara answered.

"Why does that sound familiar?" Jason said mostly to himself.

"He and Brianna were in love but Gertrude was obsessed with him. Gertrude told the entire village Brianna and Isobel were witches and had them burnt at the stake so Gertrude could have Aaron all to herself. He told Brianna he'd love her forever no matter what and after Brianna was burnt, Gertrude got Aaron." Kara explained. "Brianna said there was something familiar about you. She said you reminded her of Aaron. Your looks, your voice, just you overall. She said it was no wonder we were drawn together." Jason just looked at her, not knowing what to say.

"What about the thing about the stones not an issue anymore?" Jason asked after a few moments.

"That I can't explain, but I would if I could." Jason just looked at her, begging but she shook her head. "It's a secret that's not mine to tell." Jason just sighed and nodded. "And there's something else."

"What is it?" Jason asked.

'_Something's wrong with my power.' _Kara thought.

"What's wrong with your power?" Jason asked, not noticing that Kara's lips never moved.

'_I didn't say anything.' _Kara tried again.

"Yes you did, I heard…you." Jason's voice faded when he figured it out. "How?"

"I don't know. After the thing in China, they got screwed up and then when I woke up, I was talking to Clark and he heard me. Then I figured that my power got flipped. Instead of me hearing what others are thinking, I can project my thoughts to other people." Kara told him.

"Do you think it'll stay that way?" Jason asked.

"I don't know, maybe." Kara shrugged. "But I really don't care. I really hate hearing what people are thinking."

"Why?" Jason asked.

"Some thoughts I don't want to hear." Kara said, looking into his eyes. "Now I don't have to." Jason gave a small nod. "So now can we focus on us, please."

"Yes, now it's just us." Jason said.

"You promise."

"Yes, I do." Jason promised. Kara smiled and leaned back against him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Good." Kara smiled as they stayed where they were for the rest of the day.


	20. Author Note: Please Read

**Okay, I know I haven't updated in forever. I'm sorry. But actually, while I was in school spacing out, I decided that I'm going to rewrite Pain because it's kind of hard for me to continue it, so I'm gonna fix it up before continuing. Sorry. I promise it'll be better if I rewrite it.**


	21. Author Note 2

**Pain has been reposted as the story Fate. I have made a few changes as you could probably tell which should makes things easier for me to update more often, I hope.**


End file.
